A New World
by Ryo-kun17
Summary: KH2Naruto crossover....Sora and his freinds land in Narutos world. what will happen? read and find out! rated T just in case.
1. a new world, some new freinds

**Chapter 1: a new world, some new Friends **

**p.s I do not own Naruto or KH2 **

**---------------------------------------------- **

Sora Donald and goofy, appeared in front of a big gate, Sora looks confused " well it seems there's no heartless or nobodies around this place." said Sora. Goofy look at the gate in front of them also confused. "Hey what's beyond this gate here?" said Goofy. They all look up and see that the gate was BIG.

Donald walks up to the gate and knocks on it. "Hey! Open up!! We want to come in!" yelled Donald. Suddenly the door open, they decide to walk in only to be stop by a couple of grown men. "Hey what's your businesses here in the village hidden in the leaves?" said one of the men

"Huh? What are you talking about?" said Sora.

"Your business here...you can't enter unless you have one of these." said the man. The man then pulled out a headband with what appears to be a leaf symbol on it. The gang looks at it. "What is this?" said all of them

"This is a Konoha headband. If you don't have this then you can't get here...that's the rules." said the man. The gang then thought of an idea, Sora and goofy stood in front of Donald while he uses his magic to create some headbands.

"We do have those headbands see?" said Donald.

The men then look at the headband "ok in that case you may enter." said the man. The gates then open and they went inside the town.

"Garwsh I wonder what these headbands are meant for?" question goofy.

"don't know but maybe we should check this town for heartless and nobodies" said Sora. They then started to go Around Kohana

Meanwhile, Naruto...Sakura and Sasuke were meeting their jonin captain. "Man he's late again!" said Naruto tapping his foot.

"Be quiet loser, I don't want to hear your mouth" said Sasuke

"yeah I agree with Sasuke just be patient" said Sakura

"You always agree with him Sakura, anyway I just want to know what he's going to give us." said Naruto. Suddenly a white cloud came out of nowhere, inside the cloud was their captain Kakashi Hatake. "well hello everyone" Kakashi greeted.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you always so late? Ask Naruto

"Well this time I got a real-excuse...I had to get these for you guys." said Kakashi. He then handed them a bunch of I.D'S one for each.

"Huh? What are these?" said Sakura

"There I.D's for the chuinn exams." said Kakashi

"Wait, chuinn exams? What are they?" Kakashi then explains what the chuinn exams are_ (A/E: you guys know what they are so I don't have to explain it already.) _Kakashi then told them that its tomorrow and to be prepared to fight for their lives. Kakashi then disappears in a flash of white cloud.

"hey Sasuke want to do something" ask Sakura

"No you better get some training. You're even worse than Naruto" said Sasuke. Sakura face just turn disappointed, Naruto then tries to defend Sakura." hey Sasuke don't say that to Sakura-Chan." said Naruto. Sasuke just look at Naruto "look if you want to get stronger than me then fight me, because you won't win" said Sasuke

Sasuke then walks off somewhere.

---------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sora, Donald and goofy are walking through Konoha. However, still confuse about where they are at. "Man I don't get it? The gummi ship didn't tell us about this place." said Sora.Goofy then starts thinking "hmmm,"

"What cha thinking about goof?" said Donald?

"well I was thinking maybe we should ask people what this place is." said Goofy

"Yeah that a great idea! How about those two over there." said Sora? He pointed to a blonde guy with orange jumpsuit and a pink-headed girl in a red dress. They walk up to them and ask the blonde kid the question.

"Excuse me, but can you tell us where we are at?" ask Sora

"Huh? Its Kohana...you should know that!" said Naruto

"Sorry we're new here I'm Sora" said Sora

"Hi Sora, i'm Naruto Uzamaki...the next hokage for this village!!" said Naruto

"Hokage? What's that?" ask Sora

"Gezz are you stupid or what? Hokage is the leader of Konohana...duh!" said Naruto. Sakura from behind hits Naruto on the head, "oww!!! What you hit me for Sakura-Chan?!?!?" said Naruto

"Quit acting like your so smart!!" said Sakura. She then apologizes for Naruto being Naruto. Goofy and Donald then introduce each other. "I'm Donald duck!" he said.

"and my names goofy" said Goofy.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy...my name is Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you guys." she said. She then notices the headbands they were wearing. "Hey you guys are ninja to? Who's you jonin teacher?" ask Sakura

"Ninja? What makes you think we're Ninja?" said Sora. Sakura then pointed at the headband on his head. "Your headband...that means you a Ninja" said Sakura

Donald then whispers in goofy ear, " so that what those headbands mean." said Donald.

"but it strange that your wearing our headband and you don't know what the hokage is." said Naruto. Sora, Donald, and Goofy just laugh nervously." well whatever, as long as your Konoha ninja your ok." said Naruto

Suddenly a voice out of nowhere said "Konoha ninja? Yeah right."

They all look to see who said the voice. It was a boy about soras age wearing face paint and all black. And a girl with a big black thing on her back was behind them. The boy looks around where they were standing. "Ha, ha Konoha ninja huh? All I see is a couple of brats, a duck and a dog" said the boy.

"Hey eye paint who do you thinks your talking to like that?" said Naruto

"You guys of course" said the face paint guy

"Kankuro, we don't have time for this!" said the blonde girl

"aww come on Temari, why not have a little fun before we go to the chuinn exams?" said Kankuro

Temari just sigh at him "fine, but make it quick." said Temari. Kankuro move his fingers around a little bit, suddenly Naruto couldn't move his body. "Hey what the hell did you do to me?" said Naruto

"Hey! Let go of Naruto now! "Said Sora. Sora then pulled out his key blade. Kankuro then move his other fingers and made Sora not move. "You see, just brats...now let's make them fight!" said Kankuro. Suddenly a rock came and hit Kankuro hands. Kankuro look up to see who it was.

"hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" it was Sasuke who was sitting in the tree.

"Sasuke!" said Sakura who was joyed to see her crush

_"Man, why is he always here to save the day!!" _Naruto was thing to himself

"Who's Sasuke?" said Sora, Donald and goofy said in unison

"_so he the towns hottie...kind of cute" _said Temari. Kankuro was still mad that Sasuke hit him with some rocks and was get ready to attack Sasuke, until another voice had stop him.

"Kankuro...your and embarrassment to our country." said the voice.

All of them look at the person who said that. It was a boy with red hair hanging upside down in the tree Sasuke was in. "Garra!! I didn't know you were here!" said Kakuro. Garra then did a hand sign and reappear where Kankuro and Temari were. He then apologizes for what Kankuro did to them, Sasuke jump down to the ground.

"Hey! What's your name?" ask Sasuke

"My name is Garra of the desert...and yours?" said Garra

"Man, he sounds scary..." said Donald to Sora and Goofy who just nodded their head. Sasuke then just answers back, " my is Sasuke uchiha" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke Uchiha...I'll have to remember that" said Garra. He hen starts to walk with Kankuro and Temari following him. Naruto then yells at Garra "hey! I bet you dying to know my name huh?" said Naruto

"No, I don't care" said Garra and then continues walking. Sasuke then turns around and see Sora, Donald and Goofy. "hey, who are these guys?" ask Sasuke

"Oh.this is Sora, Donald and goofy...they're Ninja as well."Sakura said.

"Ninja huh? Well I hope Naruto hasn't given you a headache" said Sasuke

"Shut up stupid!" said Naruto. Sora sweat just dropped, he then starts thinking to himself_ "man, they bicker just like me and Riku!" _said Sora. Sasuke then pay his Attention to Sora. "So are you guys entering in the chuinn exams as well?" ask Sasuke

" chuinn exams" what's that?" ask Donald

"Its were you can become chuinn...its tomorrow" said Sakura

"thanks, but I don't think we can...we don't have a place to stay" said Sora

"Its ok you can stay at my place!" said Naruto. Sora, Donald and Goofy got in a huddle and discuss what they should do. Sora wanted to participate, but Donald wanted to leave since there's no heartless or Nobodies in this world. It was up to Goofy, he decided that since there seem to be no Heartless in this world, they might appear later. So it was a yes.

"ok we can stay at your place for a while Naruto." said Sora

"Good! Come on I'll treat you to some ramen!" Said Naruto

They then said their goodbyes to each other. Sora, Donald and Goofy has Started there new adventure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's the end to the first chapter!! Hope you enjoyed send reviews!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. chuinn exams

**Chapter 2: the chuinn exams **

**p.s. I do not own KH2 or Naruto. **

**--------------------------------------------**

At Naruto's house Sora, Donald and Goofy was on Naruto's couch watching T.V. Naruto then begins talking about the chuinn exams tomorrow.

"So what do you guys have in plan for the exams tomorrow? Do you have your I.D's yet?"

"We have to have I.D's?" ask Sora

"Well duh! If you don't then you can't get in...Here I'll show you mine" said Naruto. He then reach in his pockets and pulled out his I.D with his picture on it. Sora, Donald and goofy look at the I.D, scratching their heads.

"Garwsh we don't have those kinds of I.D's" said Goofy. Sora begins to think rubbing his chin; seconds later he snaps his fingers and yells "I got an idea!!! Donald, why don't you make use and I.D's with your magic!!" said Sora.

"Sora, my Magic is precious. I 'm not going to use it over some fake I.D's" said Donald in an annoyed tone. Naruto, confuse at what are they talking about, ask questions. "Uhh...Donald you can use magic? Like a magician?" ask Naruto. "Well kind of...except I'm a different magician" said Donald

"Yes and that why we need you to make these I.D's for us!" said Sora

"No, I'm not using my magic for stupid stuff like this...why do we need to enter these exams anyway?" said Donald angrily

"Because of the heart-" Sora was about to finish when goofy put his hands over Sora's mouth, reminding him that they can't say anything about their mission. "Uhh...Donald could you just make this one exception?" said Goofy. Donald thought about it for a moment and sighed. "OK fine...but this is the one and only time!" said Donald

"I'm so confused on what's going on right now" said Naruto.

"don't worry you'll see what we mean in a sec" said Sora.

Donald grab wand and flick it around the table. A few seconds later the I.D's appeared in front of the Table. Naruto mouth drop wide open, "holy carp!!! You guys can do that??!?! "Yelled Naruto." well I can do it to...but Donald's expert" said Sora.

"Wow! Wish I can do that!! I can only do charka" said Naruto

"what's Charka?" ask Sora

Naruto gets up and gives a somewhat correct explanation of what Charka is. (A/E:_ even though he didn't understand half of it himself.)_

"so you see, I can do stuff like this...shadow clone justu!!" another Naruto came in to the side of the real Naruto. Sora, Donald and Goofy were shock. "Wow!!! That cool!!" the said in unison.

Sora begins to yawn and rub his eyes, " man I'm so sleepily...Naruto shouldn't we get some rest for the exams tomorrow?" said Sora

"nah, I'll be fine...I'll be ready no matter what!" said Naruto.

"Well I'm going to bed, what about you guys?" Sora asking Donald and Goofy

"well...I'm going to bed; I need to be up for tomorrow." said Goofy.

"Well I'm staying up. Its not often I get to watch T.V." said Donald

"Donald...I think you should get some sleep. We don't want you to get grumpier than you already are" said Sora joked. Goofy chuckle a little bit, so did Naruto. Donald got angry and yelled at Sora, but donald then cool down. Sora and Goofy then laid out a sleeping bag that Naruto had and went to sleep. Naruto and Donald stayed up and watch T.V, and play video games.

**The next day **

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Naruto were on their way to the academy to take the exams. Donald and Naruto had bag under their eyes and yawn every minute, "told you guys you should had sleep." said Sora

"Shut up! I'm not tired! Not one bi-..." Naruto then yawns and his face turned red of embarrassment. Sora and Goofy begins to laugh, except Donald who's trying not to yawn.

They Arrived at the academy, at the door their greeted by Sasuke and Sakura who were waiting on them. "Hi Sora! Hi Goofy!" said Sakura. She then looks at Donald and Naruto who still look sleepy. "My god Naruto, Donald. Did you guys get a sleep at all?" ask Sakura

"Well knowing Naruto he probably thought he could stay up the whole night. You're an idiot Naruto" said Sasuke

"Hey shut up! I'm ready enough to take these Exams. Believe it!" said Naruto

"Yeah! What he said!" said Donald

"Now, now guys can't we all just get along? I mean were all Friends here right?" said Goofy

"Yeah, Goofys right. We should just go into the exams and have fun" said Sora

They all agreed and went inside the academy. While there it was two guys blocking the entrance to the exams and a guy with a funny haircut and green tights trying to get in. the two guys blocking kept pushing the guy with green tights. Sasuke then stood buy the door.

"What you want to try us to?" said one of the guards

"Why? This is not our floor? Were one floor up." said Sasuke. Just then the floor number which had said 201, change to 101. The guys chuckle a bit "looks like you find us out...OK proceed to the next floor." said one of the ninja

"Whoa I didn't even notice that." said Sora

"That's Sasuke! The number one rookie!" said Sakura joyfully

Then a boy with blank white eyes and a girl with buns in her hair came up to Sasuke. "Hey you...what's your name?" said the blank eyed boy.

"Inst it suppose be that you introduce yourself to me first?" said Sasuke the white eyed boy got mad and threw a punch at Sasuke. Sasuke in retaliation tried to kick the boy. But they both were stop by the boy in the green tights.

"Please, do no fight unless it's at a proper area" said the green tight boy.

"Lee I thought you said that you wouldn't show your speed." said the girl with the buns.

"Sorry TenTen, but its not youthful for people to fight like this." said lee. They then went off.

**A/E:OK I'm fast forwarding the story a bit, you know what happens in between rock lee fights Sasuke and wins, gai comes in talk about youth blah blah blah. Lets get to the part when they about to take the exams.**

When they got to the entrance of the exams room. In front of them was Kakashi, who was surprised at Sora Donald and goofy. "Huh? Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" ask Sakura

"I came to give you guy's good luck...who are these guys?" ask Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei!!! These are my Friends Sora, Donald and Goofy!" said Naruto

"Oh...well if they're Friends of yours then hi...I'm Kakashi Hatake" said Kakashi

"Kakashi...sensei?" ask Sora who was confused. "He's our jonin teacher. The copycat ninja" said Sakura.

"Copycat ninja?" ask Donald

"Yes...it's a long story. I'll tell you after you guys completed the exams" said Kakashi. He then made a hand sign and disappeared in a white cloud.

"Waak!! How did he do that?" ask Donald

"To be honest. We don't even know." team 7 said in unison.

They went inside the doors. Inside it was allot of other ninja in the exam room, Sora Donald and Goofy were amazed to see that there were other ninja besides Konoha ninja.

"Gawsh, there sure are allot of ninja around here." said Goofy

"Yeah I'm surprised too." said Sakura.

"Ahh these ninjas don't compare to me! The next hokage!" said Naruto

"You mean the next big loser...oh wait, you already accomplished that" said Sasuke

"Shut up, Sasuke Bastard!!" said Naruto. Then from behind Sasuke was a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail hug Sasuke, Sakura seemed annoyed. "oh Sasuke, how I miss you these past months!" said the blonde girl.

"Hey Ino-pig...mind getting off Sasuke?" said Sakura

"Oh is that you Sakura? My my you still look ugly and have that forehead." said Ino. Then a guy with a ponytail and a fat guy eating chips walk ups. "What? Naruto teams here to? How troublesome" said the ponytail guy? "Shut up idiot! What your lazy ass doing here shikamaru?" said Naruto. "Your the idiot. And were here for the chuinn exams." said shikamaru

"Well, well. Looks like the rookies are all hear." the voice came from a boy with a dog on top of his head. Next to him were a girl with white hair and a boy with glasses.

"Huh? Naruto...who those guys next to you?" said the boy with the dog

"I'm Sora"

"Donald duck"

"Goofys the name" they all said.

"Never seen you guys at the academy. What class are you from?" said Shikamaru

Err...we just transferred." said Sora. Choji starts too slowly towards Donald, _"man that duck look good enough to eat" _thought Choji. As he walks closer Shino came in front of his way.

"Uhh...could you move please?" said Choji eating his chips

"You almost step on that bug" said Shino

"Can I eat it?" said Choji. It was dead silence for a moment, until Sora said something. " umm Naruto could you tell me who are all these people are?" ask Naruto_(A/E: Naruto then tells who they are, Kabuto comes in and to his stuff and gets attack blah blah blah. ok we are now to the part where they about to take the written exams.")_

"Written exams? Donald we don't know any thing about being a ninja." said Goofy

"I know, but I think we can do fine. I mean how hard it can be?" said Donald. They then sat in their separate seats. When the test instructor tells them to begin the test, Sora, Donald and Goofy look at the papers. Their sweat just dropped.

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

A man with looks like a snake was looking over Konoha. Then a man came through a dark hole. "Orochimaru, when will you attack Konoha?"

"Soon, be patient Saix, I still want to hunt him first" said Orochimaru

"You mean that uhchia boy?" said Saix

"no, that key blade welder that you mention, he sounds way more inserting than uchiha." said Orochimaru.

"Really? I'd be careful around him. He already took out six of our organization members" said Saix

"I know, but with those new powers you gave me I'll be fine" said Orochimaru

"Well, just remember what our deal was" said Saix

"Don't worry. I'll make sure I'll hand over uhchiha to you." said Orochimaru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That the end of my chapter. Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring. And sorry for cutting out most of it but I want to get to the forest of death REAL soon. Send review!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. the tenth question

**Chapter 3: the tenth Question **

**This chapter goes out to Ermon the dragon king and infinite freedom for being so cool. Now the disclaimer...brought to you by Sora! **

**Sora: ryo-kun do not own KH2 or Naruto **

**Ryo-kun: that's_ simple and clean. _Get it? Like your theme song **

**(Crickets chirping) **

**Ryo: (sweat dropped) uhhh...moving on to the story.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The test had begun. Sora, Donald and Goofy look at the test. Sora had begun to look at the test. "Ok let's see what this says" said Sora. He school down the test paper, as soon as he's done reading it he holds his head in pain.

"oh god we don't know anything about being a ninja." said Sora. _"I wonder how Goofy and Donald are doing?" _he thought. He looks towards Donald and Goofy who seems to have clouds rain over their head. _"looks like they're going through the same thing I' am" _thought Sora. He then started to think about Naruto and the others. Since he was in the back, he had a pretty good view of what everyone is doing.

He looks over towards Naruto, who is also holding his head in pain. Sora sweat just dropped, realizing that his Friend is also having trouble. Donald was sitting next to choji_ (A/E: man sucks to be a duck next to him) _which for some reason Choji could not keep his eyes off him.

"Uhh...aren't you suppose to do your test?" said the annoyed duck.

"Oh...i'am sorry..." said choji."_But you still look good enough to eat" _Choji was thinking to himself.

Meanwhile Sakura was looking at the test paper. _"This is easy for me because I know this from studying...but then there's Naruto...and what about Sora and his Friends?" _thought Sakura.

Sasuke was just finish reading his test Paper. _"Well this is pointless...I can't answer any of these questions. I don't get it, why give us extremely hard questions when were only genin...its not like they want us to cheat."_ Sasuke thought about it for a while, looking around the room. _"Unless they want us to cheat to test our ninja skill!!!"_

As soon as Sasuke said that all the ninja in that room. Started to write on the papers as if they realized the same thing as he did.

"Well it seems like everyone Else is doing it. Might as well join." Sasuke then Actives his Sarrigan and copied the person in front of him.

Meanwhile Tenten used a mirror at the top of the ceiling to check other people's papers. Lee was also looking at the mirror while neji was using his bayugan to check trough people bodies on looking at their papers.

"err...I have to use the bathroom" said Kankuro

"Go right ahead...but take a joinn with you." said Ibiki

Kankuro left with a joinin at to take him to the bathroom. Garra was making his sand eye to see the others paper, Ino had used her mind transfer justu to get into her rival Sakura mind. She then copied the answers and gave it to her teammates.

Everyone was cheating on the papers...expect Naruto and Sora and his Friends. Who still was holding their heads. _"This is pointless! The test is too hard! What do I do? What do I do?" _thought Naruto.

"Umm...N-Naruto...y-you can look a-at my papers..." whispered Hinata

Naruto look over to Hinata. He was shock that she was offering him to look at her test paper; he thought that she was trying to trick him so he had to decline. "Sorry hinata...but I got to do this by myself. Besides, if I get caught you'll get in trouble as well...and I don't want that to happen." said Naruto

_"Was he just thinking about me?"_ thought hinata

She nods her head and continued to work on her test. Naruto kind of wish that he didn't had to tell he that, trying to be a man and all he continue to hold his head in pain.

-------------------------------------

Sora was just looking at his papers. He started to think if coming here was a good idea. There seems to be no heartless around, and no signs of any nobodies or the organization. In fact he started if him being kind of a hothead had made him stay, he know nothing about being a ninja. Neither does Donald and goofy, there only here because he's the key blade master.

He wanted to know if doing this is right. He still has to find his Friend Riku, and go back home to Kari. At this point he didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile Donald and Goofy were having the same troubles as he is. Donald wanted to use his magic so badly, but he couldn't just wave his wand around he'll get in trouble.

As for Goofy well, lets just say he didn't get it either.

**10 minutes later.**

"Ok everyone time for the tenth question..." said Ibiki

The tenth question is the mystery question. On the papers it said to wait for the instructor to tell you what's going to happen, everyone had finished the test. Expect Naruto and Sora and his friends. Naruto dedcies to only answer the tenth question. Sora, Donald and Goofy didn't answer on single question, and decided to take the tenth Question.

"Sorry am late, I had bad gas..." said Kankuro who walk trough the door with the joninn that took him.

"(sweat drop) err...we didn't had to know that...just be happy you got done with playing with your dolls before I said the tenth question." said Ibiki

"_What!? Did he found out that this jonin was my puppet?"_ Kankuro thought

The Instructor told him to sit down while he explains the tenth question.

"Ok here's the tenth question, but before I say anything...I want to get one thing out of the way..." said Ibiki

Everyone was all ears; everyone wanted to here what this tenth Question was.

"If you take this and fail the question...then you no longer able to participate in the exams ever again!!!" said the instructor.

No one expected that. Everyone started to complain at once, saying how some took these exams more than once. Ibiki continue on to say that you can quit now and take the exams next year.

"Now, if any one wants to quit now...please do so." said Ibiki

After he said that, people started to quit one by one. Like flies going into a fly trap, everyone with no guts quit along with their team. Thought was racing through head._ "What should I do? Well if we quit, then we can get out of here and continue our search for Riku and the King. But, if we don't quit...and somehow get this question right...then we have to go into harder stuff we don't know...what should I do?!" _this was all in Sora's head.

Sora was going to raise his hand his hand to tell them that he was done, until he saw Naruto's hand in the air. This shock Sora, he never thought that Naruto would be the kind of guy to quit.

"so you going to quit?" said Ibiki

Naruto then put his hand smack on the table. "Hell no! There's no way some stupid test is going to get in the way of my dream...you can go screw yourself! I'm taking this stupid question and I'll past it, Damn it!" said Naruto

Naruto teammates, Sasuke and Sakura were surprise by what Naruto had said. _"He never gave us a thought." _thought Sasuke

_"Naruto, you idiot" _Sakura though happily.

Sora was looking at Donald and Goofy. They seem not to be raising there hands, like they wanted to do this. Sora decided to keep his hands down and take the question. Besides if he gets it wrong, it really wouldn't matter to him since he's from a different world.

"_Well, looks like there's not going to be anymore dropout outs...better revel it then..."_thought Ibiki

No one Else was going too raised there hand, not after what Naruto had said. Everyone was going to stay. "Ok, for all of you that are here...you just pass the first part of the exams!" said Ibiki

Everyone was shock by what he just said. Some of them started to complain about the test, saying what was the point of the question? Ibiki explain what was the point of the test.

"You see, the test was to see how your spying skills were were. Those who didn't look at the other people papers right...got dismiss from the test." said Ibiki

"So in other words we could had cheat?" said Sora

Ibiki nod his head. Naruto started to hear from other genin about how they found that out, but he didn't. So he acted like he knew. "Hahaha, I knew that what you wanted us to do all this time! Right Hinata?" said Naruto

Sasuke and Sakura knew he was lying; both of them just sweat dropped. However Sakura was confused and ask him about why he asks them about the tenth question if it was pointless.

"Well Sakura, the point of the tenth question was to see if you had the guts to put something on the line no matter what. If you can't do that the stop being a ninja!" said Ibiki.

He then told them that they all passed the first parts of them exams. He was going to explain how the second test was going to be done, until a big black ball came into the window. Out that ball was a woman.

"Ok you brats! Time for me, Anko (sorry, I don't know her last name) to explain what the second test is about!" said Anko

It was just dead silence for a couple of seconds.

"Anko...don't you realized what the mood is right know?" said Ibiki.

"Whatever...looks how many geninn it is...your going soft on me Ibiki" said Anko.

Sora was just looking on at what was going on, _"man, she kind of reminds me of Yuffie..." _Sora sweat just drop.

"_She reminds me of Naruto..."_ thought Sakura in an annoyed tone.

Anko took the rest of the remaining genin to this place. A big forest that seems about 10 miles long.

"welcome to the 44 battle ground...also know as, the forest of death!" said Anko.

-----------------------------------------------

**An hour before the exams starts.**

Orochimaru and Saix were standing above some dead bodies. Orochimaru was looking like one of the dead bodies, Saix was a little disgusted at what Orochimaru just did.

"Orochimaru, you're sick..." said Saix

"Hey it's the only way to keep my disguise. Besides I wanted to use this justu for quite sometime." said Orochimaru

"Anyway, how's the plan going?" said Saix

"Well I got 3 sound-Nin into the exams to test Sasuke as you requested. Plus Kabuto is in there." said Orochimaru

"Good, our leader will be pleased." said Saix

"What about you? Your remember our deal right?" said Orochimaru

"Of course, I'll give you the power to control the heatless to attack the key blade wilder." said Saix

" how come i can't control a nobody and only can contral heartless?"

" in order to control a noboby, you must become a nobody like me. you have a dark heart so you can control any heartless, understand?"

"Right and I told you all you need to know about the Uchiha boy." said Orochimaru

"Now when should we attack?" said Saix

"Well in a one hour, the remaining genin will be there, along with the key blade wilder and team 7. That's when we will attack." said Orochimaru

"Sounds good. I'll be waiting at the forest of death." said Saix.

Saix then created a black gate in which he went into before telling Orochimaru one more thing. "Orochimaru...do not underestimate the key blade master...he's strong" said Saix.

"don't worry...he'll be all mines when I'm done with him." said Orochimaru.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's the end of this chapter**

**I plan to put some heartless and nobodies bosses if I feel like it and sorry for not making goofy and Donald active in this chapter, next chapter will involve them. Please review!!!!!!**


	4. the luna diviner

**Chapter 4: The luns diviner**

**P.s: I do not own Naruto or KH2 **

**------------------------------------------------------**

Team seven and team Sora were out in the fields waiting for info on what to do next. Naruto was happy that Sora and his friends made it in to the second part. "hey Sora, Donald, Goofy!" yelled Naruto

Naruto runs over to team Sora. "Hey Naruto!" said Sora

"Looks like you guys stayed to huh?" said Sasuke

"Of course! Some stupid test isn't going to stop us!" said Donald

"but Donald we didn't answer one ques-" Goofy was about to finish talking until Donald put his hands over Goofys mouth to shut him up. Team seven sweat just drop, Sora was still confuse on what they suppose to do, and so he went up to Sakura and ask.

"ummm...Sakura, what are we suppose to do again?" ask Sora

"What? I didn't think you were the forgetful type Sora. Ok here what we have to do, you have one scroll and you must not look in it. You have to get another scroll of a different color form a different team. Then you have to reach the tower with both scrolls within five days. Is that clear?" explain Sakura

"_I still don't get it."_ thought Sora but he just nods his head and acted like he did understand. Sasuke walks up towards Sora and spoke to him, "Sora, I got a question." ask Sasuke

"yeah Sasuke?" said Sora

"Are you really a ninja? Or just acting like one." said Sasuke.

"What! I'm a ninja, what make you thinks I'm not?" said Sora who was lying

"well, its just you guys been acting like your from another planet or something" said Sasuke

Sora laughs nervously while his sweat drop." heh, heh, what makes you think that?"

Naruto come in front of Sasuke to defend Sora, "hey Sasuke lay off of Sora!"

"Shut up idiot...I was just asking that's all." said Sasuke

Just then Anko announced the next number. The number was 37, that's was team 7 number. "Well it looks like we have to go. Bye Sora, Donald Goofy." said Sakura.

"Yeah, see you at the tower!" said Naruto

Sasuke just wave. Sora, Donald and Goofy just waited for their number to be called. A few minutes later Anko called their number, team Sora walk up towards the booth and gave them the scroll, it was a blue scroll call the earth scroll. The instructor told them to wait at there gate, team Sora waited there.

Anko look at her clock and waited for it to hit 3 o' clock, " 3...2...1...alright! Let the second part of the exams begin!"

The gates open, the team rush in like wild dogs. Each having to survive for five days, and the only ones that had no clue what to do was team Sora.

-------------------------------------------------------

**A few hours into the exams.**

It's almost nighttime and Team seven is walking in the forest. Sasuke and Sakura are waiting for Naruto to get done using the bathroom. "That idiot, he couldn't just have gone when we were waiting." said Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, what do you think of Sora and his friends?" said Sasuke

"Huh? Well...they seem like a nice bunch of guys, why ask Sasuke?"

"Nothing, I just have a funny feeling about them." said Sasuke

Just then the bushes rumble, Sasuke pulled out his Kunai so he can get ready to attack a possible enemy. The figure appears out of the bushes and it turns out to be Naruto.

"Man, I got to stop eating those burritos..." said Naruto

"oh, Sasuke its only Naruto." said Sakura

"hold on, Naruto you know that you have to say the past word." said Sasuke who still has his kunai in his hands

"Err...what was it again?" said Naruto.

"yep, its you...your such an idiot" said Sasuke.

Naruto was about to say something back, but Sasuke shut him up because he was hearing a strange sound. It got louder and louder, until a big shock wave came towards them. Sasuke and Sakura doge but Naruto was blown back.

A few moments later Sasuke and Sakura were together, but Naruto was lost. Sakura was kind of worried that Naruto was killed in the blast. Sasuke on the other hand was wondering where that blast came from.

"Sasuke, shouldn't we look for Naruto?" said Sakura.

"don't worry, Naruto's an idiot, but he won't be killed that easily." said Sasuke.

"Who said he was going to be killed!? Sasuke don't speak like that!" said Sakura

"S-Sakura, clam down, I know your worried about Naruto...but he'll show up...I know that for a fact." said Sasuke

Suddenly a voice came from what appears to be all around the forest. "Concern, fear, is this what it's like to have a heart?" said the voice. Sasuke pulled out his kunai; he was in his battle stance ready to fight.

Suddenly a black dark hole appeared in front of Sasuke and Sakura. It was a man with blue hair in a black coat and an X-shape across his face and golden eyes. "Are you Sasuke uhchia?" said the man.

"and what if I' am?" said Sasuke as he holding his kunai tighter

"I have come to test you Sasuke uhchia, the organization is interested in you." said the man

"Huh? Look I don't know who you are, but if you're the one who cause that blast...then you hurt our friend. That mean I'm going to kick you ass!" said Sasuke

"If I had a heart, I'd be scared right now" said the man

Sakura was shock by what he said, "What do you mean" had a heart" who are you?" said Sakura

"My name is Saix, I'm Organization 13 number seven...my mission, to test Sasuke uhchia. Sorry but this is where the conversation ends." said Saix

Saix then snaps his fingers, a group of dusks appeared around Sasuke and Sakura. Both of them were confused on who these new enemies were but they weren't going to die. Sasuke leap in the air and throws a kunai at one of the dusk destroying it, dusk came behind Sasuke and swung its arm at it. Sasuke ducks and Sakura throws some shurikens at it and destroys it.

Sasuke then turn his attention towards the rest of the dusk, he performs a couple of hand seals and takes on huge breath. "Fire style: fireball justu!!" yelled Sasuke. He blows a fireball from his mouth and destroys the rest of the dusk.

"You see, that's way too easy!" said Sasuke.

"Yes, it was" Saix said in a non-caring manner. He then snaps his fingers again, this time more dusk appeared around Sasuke and Sakura but this time with some Assassins (the ones that attack under ground). Sasuke and Sakura had a harder time destroying the assassins, in fact it seem like hours this time until they destroyed them all.

Sasuke and Sakura were almost out of breath, beating those enemies were even harder that before. "Sakura, we got to get out of here...he's...keep summoning those Enemies" said Sasuke.

"but, what...about...Naruto?" said Sakura

"he'll have to wait, first we got to get out of here." said Sasuke

Saix was smiling evilly, "well, Sasuke uhchia is running away. Our leader won't be pleased." said Saix. He was about to snap his finger again, until a kunai came and starch his hand.

Everyone looks up to see who it was that threw the kunai. "Sorry I'm late, but I need to know...what the password is?" said Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The demon awakes (Saix vs. Naruto)**

Sakura was Happy to see Naruto was alive and well, Sasuke was kind of relived but he wanted the team to leave quickly. "Naruto! Get out of here! This guy has too many enemies at the snap of his finger." said Sasuke who was kind of shaken.

_"Huh? What wrong with Sasuke? And who's that guy with the scar"_ said Naruto.

"_Damn it! He always here when it's a bad time and usually messes its up. This guy must want our scroll...if that's the case..."_ Sasuke reaches into his pockets and reaches for his scroll.

"Hey Saix! If you want this scroll then take it and leave." Sasuke said he then threw the scroll towards Saix, but Naruto comes down from the tree and grabs the scroll.

"Naruto stop trying to be the hero! You don't kno-" Sasuke wasn't able to finish because he had gotten a hard left from Naruto sending him back. Sasuke landed back on his feet, confused on why Naruto hit him.

"Naruto I'm on you side! Why did yo-"

"Shut up! as far as I' am concern...your not even Sasuke!" said Naruto

"Naruto...that is Sasuke...what's wrong with you." said Sakura

"No it's not Sakura! The real Sasuke would not run away from battle, he would put his life on the line, and this fake is not the Sasuke I know! He's just a scaredy cat!" said Naruto

Sasuke listen to what Naruto had said. The last part was the same thing he said to him during their time in the land of waves.

"Well, this must be anger. Something else to do with a heart. Kid you're interrupting my mission, so it looks like I have to kill you to continue." said Saix

Saix then snaps his fingers again summoning assassins and Dancers this time. Naruto pulls out his Kunais and run towards the Dancer nobodies and throw some surliness at it. The Dancers dodge like their doing ballet. The assassins come towards Naruto from the ground and Attack him with their razor sharp claws. Naruto does a back flip to dodge it and throws a kunai at it. But since it's under ground it cannot be harm.

then one dancer comes from behind and grab Naruto, Naruto gets throw high in the air and hits a tree, he hit his head on the tree hard. Know him unconscious and is falling towards a pack of nobodies.

"Sasuke he's hurt! Do something!" cried Sakura.

Sasuke just stood there, watch his teammate falling to the ground. He wanted to save him but was too scared to move. It seem like Naruto was falling down to the earth slowly, like time was slowing down so his teammates could see him die.

Naruto heart was beating faster, and faster. His eyes open, his eyes seem to turn blood red, the marks around his cheeks begin to become bigger and blacker, his fingernails start to become sharp like claws. Naruto lands back on the ground and Attacks the nobodies at blinding speed. He pulls one assassin from the ground and threw him back into the ground destroying it. The shock wave destroys some of the dancers and assassins, the remaining dancer's jumps in the air to attack Naruto. As they came closer, Naruto appears behind them and with his claws destroys them with one swipe.

Sasuke and Sakura were shock that Naruto was destroying them all so easy. Is this the same knucklehead ninja that always mess ups? Saix was also a little surprise, Orochimaru never told him about this kid.

Naruto stands back on the ground looking at Saix with his bloodshot eyes. "Hey you, the guy with the scar. You scared my friends, so I'm going to have to beat you up!" said Naruto

Saix looks dead at Naruto. He raises his mouth a little to the left and begins to chuckle. "It seems that you have as much strength as the key blade master, its looks like I have no choice but to test you as well." said Saix

Saix put the Palm of his hand outward, a weapon had appear in his hands that looks like a sword with spikes at the tip of the sword ( sorry its hard to described). Saix then put his sword behind his back.

"I'll be going against my leaders orders to fight no one Else, but I must test you as well" said Saix. Naruto runs at fast speed towards Saix and hurls a fist at him, but Saix blocks with his sword and pushes Naruto backs.

"Let's see if you can stand up to my Luna Diviner" said Saix. He runs towards Naruto and swings his swords at him, Naruto ducks and tries to punch him back. Saix flips backs to avoid the punch and swing downward towards Naruto. Naruto jumps back to dodge it but as Saix sword hit the ground it sends out a burst of blue flame towards Naruto.

Naruto tries to dodge it but gets burnt on his hands. Suddenly Saix appears behind Naruto and hit him with his sword. The spikes at the tip of the sword hits Naruto's back making him bleed.

"_Naruto can't keep up with his speed, that's guys going to kill him!" _thought Sakura. She stares at Sasuke and wonders why he's not helping him?

Naruto run towards Saix on more time, Saix stand waiting for him to come towards him. Naruto tries to hits him with his claws, but Saix ducks and slices Naruto across his chest. Naruto falls to the ground, blood starts dripping from his chest, he tries to get back up but falls back to the ground and pass out.

Saix look at his sword and notices that there's a little crack in his Luna diviner. "Well, it look like that this kid is strong as well. I was happy to test him out, and then again I can't feel happiness." said Saix

"Naruto!" cried Sakura. She stares at Sasuke one more time and still he's not moving. She couldn't take it anymore. "Sasuke what wrong with you! I know you don't like Naruto...but at least he's not a coward!" said Sakura

Sasuke was in his own little world, all he could hear was his brother his head

"_Foolish little brother, your not strong enough. If you want to beat me then hate, hate me and live miserable for the rest of your days..."_

"no!" yelled Sasuke. He actives his sharrigan in pulls out a kunai and into a battle stance.

Saix looks at Sasuke and notice he's ready for a fight. Saix throw away the one that has a crack in it and brings another on.

"_Naruto, Sakura, I' am sorry for not being there. If I can't beat this demon, how can I beat my brother?"_

Sasuke runs towards Saix as their battle about to begin,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mission complete (Saix vs. Sasuke)**

Sasuke throws a kunai at Saix; Saix blocks it with his sword. Saix and Saix run towards each other at blinding speed. Saix perform some sword moves while Sasuke perform some martial art move, both blocking each other. Saix steps and swing his sword across and send Shock waves towards Sasuke. Sasuke jumps in the air and perform hand seals.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower justu!" little fireballs came from Sasuke mouth toward Saix on the ground, Saix dodges them all and jump is the air towards Sasuke. Saix swings his sword at Sasuke, but Sasuke pulls out a kunai and block its. Sasuke land on a tree with Saix in the air, Sasuke jumps in the air and grabs Saix. Sasuke puts his head between his legs and holds Saix upside down. They plummet towards the earth, as they hit the earth Saix hit the earth headfirst.

Sasuke lets go of Saix as his body seem lifeless.

"_Sasuke did it!"_ thought Sakura

Sasuke was catching his breath while looking at Saix body lying on the ground. Suddenly Saix was slowing getting up slowly,

"_What! How can he still be alive after that attack?"_ Sasuke was shock that Saix was still alive, "what kind of monster are you!" said Sasuke

Saix grab his sword and look towards Sasuke with a smirk " your really impressive, my boss will be pleased to know that your really strong and worthy of organization 13." said Saix

Saix look at the moon and stares at it for quite sometime. _"A crescent moon" _Saix said under his breath. "Well, it looks like I'll have to finish this soon Sasuke uhchia." said Saix

Suddenly a blue aura appeared around Saix and his weapon. Sasuke threw some surkiens at Saix and they landed on contact with Saix, but it seems not to faze him at all. Saix appears behind Sasuke in blinding speed and swing his sword towards Sasuke. Sasuke ducks and try to kick Saix back, but Saix appears behind Sasuke again.

"_He's faster than before, I got to trap him somehow." _thought Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I must implant you with your "gift" as soon a possible." said Saix

Saix then swings his sword across sending blue shock waves and sending Sasuke back. Sasuke landed on a tree thinking what he should do defeat Saix. Suddenly he came up with an idea. He grabs some surkiens and threw them at Saix.

"Those things won't hurt me" said Saix. Saix just stood there waiting for the surkiens to hit him, but the surkiens went past him and tied around a tree. For some reason Saix was being pulled back to the tree. "What! How am I stuck?" said Saix

Strings were around him and the strings had lead towards Sasuke mouth. Sasuke puts his hands together and yells out, "fire style: dragon flare justu!"

Flames come out of Sasuke mouth and follow the strings toward Saix. The flames erupt around Saix burning him, Saix screams in the air. His body falls to the ground still burning.

Sasuke falls to his knees trying to catch his breath. Sakura runs up towards him to see if he's ok, "Sasuke you did it! He's dead for sure!" said Sakura. Sasuke was still trying to catch his breath.

Suddenly pain came behind his back, he felt something warm running down his back, Sakura stares at Sasuke in horror as Sasuke slowly falls towards the ground and passes out.

Sakura looks up and see the same man that she thought Sasuke killed with blood dripping from his sword. "Sasuke!!!!!" Sakura screams.

She holds on to his body and starts to cry, Saix looks at Sakura and reaches his hand towards her._ "This is it, I'm going to die..."_ thought Sakura. She closes her eyes not wanting to see what's going to happen, but Saix puts his hands over Sasuke head.

"Orochimaru was right, he is one of a kind...its time for me to give him his gift" said Saix

Saix closes his eyes and make his hand glow black. Sasuke body begins to glow dark, he starts to screams in pain. Sakura could not do nothing as she stood there and watch in horror.

When Saix was done, Sasuke pass out again. Sakura pulls Sasuke body back as far away from Saix. "I don't know what you are, but if we never see each other again then that'll be great you monster." said Sakura

"don't worry you won't see me again, but other people like me will come for the boy." said Saix. A black hole appears behind Saix, " to test Sasuke uhchia: mission complete" said Saix

He then went inside the black hole and disappears not to be seen.

Sakura holds Sasuke body and starts to cry.

"Naruto!! Sasuke hurt! Please help me!!

"Naruto!!!!"

"I'm all alone" said Sakura,

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That the end of chapter 4...a few notes: **

**-if your wondering what the "Gift" Saix was gave Sasuke, I'll explain in about 2 more chapters. **

**-and if your wondering why Sasuke didn't get the curse seal or fight Orochimaru, you'll find out next chapter. **

**-oh and when Saix had a blue aura around him, that because of the moon powers since he get stronger when there a moon around.**

**- The nobodies that team 7 fought are the dancer, Dusk and Assassin. Dusk is the first nobodies you fight in the game. Assassins are the ones that attack with their claws from the under ground. Dancers are those pink nobodies who attack like there dancing. **

**If you want to know what the "gift" review telling me that you want to know, and I'll reply back.**


	5. witness

**Chapter 5: Witness**

**p.s I do not own Naruto or KH2 **TT

**A/E: ok the NEXT chapter I'll reveal why Sasuke didn't get the curse seal. Anyway enjoy**

----------------------------------------------------

**A few hours after the second exams start**

Anko was enjoying some dumplings and listing to the screams of some of the genin in the forest of death. "I never get tired of these dumplings" said Anko as she takes a bite of a dumpling

Then some ninja came to Anko "Anko, we have some important news you need to hear"

"What is it now? Can't you see that I'm busy!" said Anko

"but Anko, we think _he_ has return to Konoha" said the ninja.

"What do you mean _him?" _Ask Anko

"You know who _he_ is, we found the body of a dead genin and think it's his doing" said the ninja

Anko had an idea of who this person is. She goes with the ninja to see what the dead body look like. When she gets there she sees the dead body and is shock by what's missing from the dead body.

"No face, this is _his_ doing. Send an alert to all ninja; tell them to send ANBU ninja to the forest of death! That's an order!" said Anko

"_What could he be doing back here?" _

**Earlier in the in the forest of death**

It was Daytime. Sora, Donald and Goofy were walking through the forest. Donald and Goofy were walking close behind Soras back. They hear screams, Goofy jumps on Donald's hands and hold his neck while Donald holds on to Goofy.

"Sora, can't we get out of here? It scary." said Donald

"Garwsh, I haven't been this scared since we went to that there Halloween town" said Goofy

"I know, but then again this is called the forest of death." said Sora

"Do you think that that people here...well you know, die?" said Donald

" lets try not to think about that, besides we got to find a team with a different color scroll and take it from them" said Sora

Sora looks up at the sky thinking about his friends _"I wonder how Naruto and the others are doing?"_ thought Sora.

"come on, we got to keep moving" said Sora

As Team Sora keep walking someone from afar keep watching there every move._ "Soon boy, you'll be within my hands"_

The team keeps walking and looking for a team to rob. Donald and Goofy are still shaking in their pants (wait Donald don't have pants!) scared that it might be monsters in this forest.

Suddenly Sora stops, and looks to his left.

"what is it Sora?" ask Donald

"I think I heard a team over there"

Sora pointed to his left. They went behind a bunch of bushes and hid there, "Sora what do you see?" Donald asks.

"Well, I see six people. One team got hats on and umbrellas, while the other team…" Sora looks at the other and notices that they had seen them before. In fact it was the first team they encountered when they got to this world.

"Hey, it's those guys from the sand village Sakura told us about."

"You mean the one with the eye paint! Let me at him!" Donald tries to run towards the sand siblings but Goofy and Sora pulls him back.

"Donald you have to clam down, it look like those two teams are about to fight." Sora said

"Yeah Donald, it will be safe to watch." Said Goofy

Donald calms down but is still red from anger. Team Sora watches the sand siblings and the rain Ninja get ready to fight.

The three ninja Sora first described were from the rain village (I think? Correct me if I'm wrong). One of them had a claw scar on his right cheek and six umbrellas. The other had looked the same as the first but a little bigger than the first.

Then it was the sand Ninja's Sora and his friends first encountered when they came to Konoha. The red hair one with a gourd on his back was in the middle. The eye paint Ninja was to the left of him, and the female with the huge black thing was to the right.

"You guys shouldn't mess with us. We'll annihilate you, especially the little one right there" one of the Rain-Nin said

"Heh, I think you might want to take that back." Said Kakuro

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because Garra is going to kill you, unless you leave right now."

"Yeah right, that pipsqueak?"

Garra walk up a couple of steps forward and stares daggers at the rain-Nin. "Are you just going to talk all day? Or are you going to fight?" Garra said emotionless

The rain-Nin pulls out all six of his umbrellas and threw them in the air. He performs a couple of hand seals and call out a justu.

"Ninja art: senbon rainstorm!" called out the Rain-Nin

The six umbrellas spin around releasing a bunch of needles from all six. The Needles come towards Garra. It appears that the needles had hit Garra, but you couldn't tell because it was dust around were he was standing at.

Sora, Donald and Goofy were watching, "what an attack! That small guy didn't stand a chance!" Donald said.

"Sora look closer and see a figure standing were Garra was struck. "Hey wait, I think he's still alive" said Sora

Sora and his friends look on and see that Garra is surrounded by sand. The sand has the needles that came towards Garra in it.

"You can make it rain Senbon's? Then I'll make it rain blood" Garra said emotionless.

"What did he just say? And were that sand come from?" said Donald

As the sand falls to the ground, Garra extends right hand and Sand from around one of the Rain-Nin.

"What is this!? I can't move!" said the rain-Nin

The sand picks up the rain-Nin to the air. Garra hand closes into a fist, "Sand burial!" Garra yells out.

The sand crushes the ninja; all you can see is blood all over the place. The other two rain-Nin try to run away, but Garra catches them with his sand and does the same thing.

Sora, Donald and Goofy watch in horror as Garra kill the 3 Sound Nin. There legs were shaking with fear.

"_H-h-he k-killed him!"_ they all thought the same thing.

Team Sora got up and ran. They ran like they never ran like before in their lives. When they stop running, they started to catch their breath. They ran so far it's like there closer to the tower.

"I've….never seen someone just kill without any regret." Sora said as he catching his breath.

"This world is mess up, killing must be normal here." Donald added

"Yeah, maybe we should leave?" said Goofy

Sora and Donald nod their heads in agreement. Donald pulls out a wired looking remote to call the gummi ship, until a voice spook Donald and he drop the remote.

"_Were do you think you guys are going? You haven't entertained me yet."_

Team Sora pulled out there weapons and stood behind each others backs to watch what's around them.

"Where are you?" Sora ask

"_I wonder how strong you are key blade master"_ the voice continued

"Who are you show yourself!"

Then a big cloud of smoke appears in front of Team Sora. When the smoke dissipates, a huge 50 foot snake stands before them. On top of the snake, a woman is on top.

"Well, well. I hope you're not a waste of time….Sora" Said the woman

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's the end of Chapter 8. Please review!**


	6. snake in the shadows

**Chapter 6: Snake in the shadows**

**p.s I do not own KH2 or Naruto…..damn that sucks**

**Sorry it took me long to update, I was working on some "new fics" and I took a break for a while...But I hope you enjoy this chapter team Sora and "you know who" are going to fight. R&R**

**------------------------------**

Team Sora looks at the woman on top of the snake with there weapons armed. "Who are you?" Sora asked. The woman chuckled "that's none of your business key blade master" the woman replied.

Team soras were taking back that the woman called him key blade master._ "Could she know about who we are?"_ Donald thought.

"I noticed you have an earth scroll" said the women.

"What? How did you know we had the earth scroll?" ask Sora

"I've bee watching you and your friends ever since you came to this world."

"So you know who we are."

"Yes, you can thank organization 13 for telling me about you."

"Organization 13!!!!!" team Sora said in unison

"_So that mean they are in this world, good thing we didn't leave."_ Thought Donald

"_If organization 13 here. That mean I can find Riku!"_ thought Sora

"_Why doesn't Donald put on pants? I mean don't he feels a draft down there?"_ thought goofy.

"Tell me more about the organization! What are they planning? Why are they in this world? How many are there? Why you're helping them!?" Sora Asked

"Fu fu fu, sorry but that's a secret I must keep to myself. However." the woman then pulled a scroll from her pockets. "If you can take this heaven scroll from me, then I will tell you everything you need to know."

"The scroll! Sora that's the scroll we need!" said Donald

"I know, let beat this woman and take the scroll. Then she can tell us about Organization 13."

"Guys, I'm not sure about this. I have this bad feeling in my gut." Said Goofy

"Don't worry Goofy, I bet she's as weak as Pete." Sora replied.

Sora turns his attention towards the woman on the snake. "Ok snake-woman, well fight you and take the scroll." Sora said confidently

"Just what I wanted." She said evilly

The Snake come towards team Sora. Sora and the other jump out of the way before the snake hits the ground.

Donald calls out a spell "THUNDER!" lighting bolts come down and shocks the snake. The woman jumps from the snake and onto the ground. Sora run towards the women and swings his sword, but the woman blocks with one of her hands.

"My, is this the strength of the key blade master? Pathetic."

"_She blocked the key blade with one hand!"_ Sora thought

The woman punches Sora in his stomach, sending him a few feet back. Goofy throw his shield from under his legs towards the woman, but the Snake comes down and block the shield. The shield comes back to goofy with the snake coming towards him as well.

Sora slowly gets up wile Donald runs toward him. Sora pick ups his key blade from the ground and looks towards Donald.

"Donald, we got to use the reflect spell to protect goofy, and destroy the snake." Donald nod his head, he and Sora put there weapons together. "REFLECT!!" they both called out.

A clear shield came around goofy to protect him. The snake hits the shield, and with the effects of the reflect spell, the force the snake put into hitting the shield goes back to the snake. The snake falls to the ground, Sora and Donald run to goofy to see if he is alright.

"Goofy, are you ok?" ask Donald

"Yeah, that snake not going to hurt me" Goofy replied.

The woman glares her eyes toward to snake. "You dumb snake, get up!"

The snake however was not getting up, the effects of the reflect spell had killed the snake. "Damn it, I guess I have no choice now do I?" the woman said. The woman pointed her fingers towards Sora and the gang.

"Key blade master, you will be mine."

"Like heck I would!" Sora replied.

"Oh you will." The women close her hand into a fist. Suddenly the women hand begins to become dark. Team Sora felt a dark aura around the place. Something evil was about to come._ "What is this feeling? I haven't felt this aura of darkness since ansem."_ Sora thought. He was right, this darkness he was feeling was way different that the one ansem had, it felt much darker.

Suddenly the women opened her hand. In front of her appeared a dark figure, it had three heads and it skin was black. Its eyes were golden color, it scales were gold and black. It hiss it tongue out. The woman jumped on top of the three headed monster.

"w-w-what is that?" said Donald

"I think that there is a heartless." Goofy replied

"But we never had seen that type of heartless before, it's a huge snake!"

That's right, it was a heartless snake. The woman had the power to summon heartless. Not only that, she was able to summon one this big, Sora then realized why the woman helped organization 13.

"I get it now, your helping organization 13 so you can summon heartless." Sora said

The woman laughed. "Ha ha, correct key blade master. I originally wanted to summons nobodies because they are stronger than a heartless, but I couldn't do that because a heartless comes before a nobody."

The woman pointed towards the gang. "Now my pet, attack the key blade wilder." the snake hissed and went toward Sora. Donald and Sora called out another reflect spell. The snake hit the shield, but this time it broke through it. Team Sora dodges the three headed snake before it broke the shield.

"_It broke through the reflect shield! No heartless is that strong!"_ thought Donald.

The snake wrapped itself around a tree. Each one of the head has there attention towards one of the gang. The right head was staring at Sora, the left head at Donald and the center at goofy. The snake started spewing this green stuff towards team Sora. All three of them dodged it. When the green hit the ground, it started to bubble. The ground around it begins to crumble.

"Guys watch out! That stuff is acid!"

The snake then got down from the tree and went towards Sora again. This time Sora is ready for it. As soon as the snake comes towards it he jumped on top of his head. He ran toward the woman who was on top of the snake, however before he could get to her the snake shakes Sora off.

Sora lands back on the ground next to Donald and goofy. "Guys, lets try the trinity assault!" ordered Sora. The team got by each other and started to run towards the snake. The Snake charged towards them, but team Sora was the first to attack.

First, team Sora did continuous strikes on the snake. The attacks were strong enough to move the snake back some. Next, the three of them got together and send out blue and white sparks at the snakes. The woman was trying to hang on, but fell off the snake. Last they send out yellow orbs towards the snake. The yellow orbs had hit the snake like rocks.

At this point the snake was tired from the attacks. The woman was getting fed up, "you useless snake, get up and go after them!" She ordered. The heartless snake charge towards Team Sora.

The team lands on the ground. "Ok guys, this one should do it!" yelled Sora. Sora, Donald and goofy put there weapons together. A clear blue orbs formed around there weapons. The blue orb with red, blue and green lights, pick up the snake. It was trying to pick up the woman to but she was hanging on the tree.

Suddenly, the orb formed around the snake trapping him inside. The light that was inside that snake keep hitting it at fast pace. All you could see was a bright white light, which blinded the woman. When the woman was able to open her eyes all she could see was team Sora standing with their weapons looking towards her. The heartless snake is no were to be found.

"W-w-what happen?" ask the woman

"We beat your so called heartless, to be honest we had fought better heartless than that one" Sora said.

"Amazing, you really are powerful with that blade of yours, key blade master."

"It's not the key blade that makes me powerful." Sora looks at Donald, and then at Goofy. "It's my friends that give me strength!" Sora continued. The woman started to laugh, "Ha ha ha, I see. So you get your strength comes from your friends?" the woman started to perform some hand seals. "In that case, I'll make sure you will leave your friends and come to me!"

She finishes performing the hand seals. "BIND!" she called out. Suddenly, team Sora couldn't move. _ "w-what? Why can't I move?" _Donald and Goofy could not move either. It was like chains were holding them down.

The woman started to perform some hand seals. Her neck stretches out like rubber towards Sora. She then bit his neck, and went back to the way she was before.

"_What is this pain!!!!!? It hurts!!!!!" _Sora was thinking. Three black marks had appeared on his neck. The woman snapped her fingers and they were able to move. Sora immediately fell to the ground screaming in pain holding his neck. Donald and Goofy, who were able to move, went towards Sora.

"S-Sora!!!!!" both Donald and Goofy screamed.

"Don't worry; he'll be fine, if he is strong enough. Then if not, it will kill him." the woman said. She then reach in her pockets and pulled out her scroll. The woman then threw it towards Goofy who caught it. "Take this scroll; I want the key blade master to get through the exams."

"Who are you?" Donald asked. Who was holding Sora, because he had passed out?

"Oh, I almost forget to tell you my name" the woman grabbed her face and slowly ripped it off like it was a mask. Behind the face was a man with pale white skin and eyes like a snake.

"y-your a guy!!" Goofy said.

"Yes my name is Orochimaru, and I want the key blade master. So make sure he don't die"

Orochimaru the left into the forest. Donald and Goofy were scared. Their best friend is hurt badly and now they have to stay in this world until they have to deal with organization 13.

"Donald?"

"Yes goofy?" Donald replied while holding Sora

"I'm scared; I want to leave this place."

"I know Goofy, I'm scared too"

Donald put Sora on the ground to rest. Donald had stayed in that spot for the rest of the night. Their friend's teams 7 were also in a situation. Sasuke and Naruto were out cold and Sakura was by herself. It seems like tonight everyone was in fear, but the two evils got what they wanted. The organization gave Sasuke their _"Gift"; _And Orochimaru gave Sora his mark. Both of the teams could only think one thing.

"What the heck are we going to do now?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's the end of chapter 6. Yep I gave Sora the curse seal. (Although some of you already figured that out….) and Orochimaru can Control heartless now. So what is going to happen now? How will Sora deal with the curse seal? What is Sasuke's Gift? (Only I know ) you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Send Reviews!!!!!!!!**


	7. The search

**Chapter7: the search.**

**By now you know what two things I do not own.**

**P.s-my updates might take longer than usual. (School work) so sorry!**

**--------------------------**

It was morning. The sun was rising. The birds in the forest were chirping. It was around seven thirty in the morning. Team seven was under the tree. Sakura had been up all night taking care of Sasuke and Naruto. She didn't want to sleep after last night. She was so scared that the man in the black robe would come back, and finish off her and her teammates. Sasuke was lying next to Naruto, who both were passed out. She really tried not to sleep; you could have seen the black bangs under her eyes. They were almost as black as Garra's eyes.

Suddenly Naruto begin to move his eyes. He raises his head and starts to remember the blue haired man. He jumps in the air. "Ahhh!!! We got to hide!!! Were is he?! The cross face guy!!"

Suddenly he felt a thud on his head. Sakura had hit him. "Idiot! Be quiet, Sasuke is sleep."

Naruto rubs his head. "Oww Sakura, I almost died last night and you hit me on the head?"

Sakura lowered her head. "S-sorry Naruto"

"It's ok. Any way, why is Sasuke sleeping? I thought he would be awake." Naruto asked

"That blue haired guy attacked Sasuke as well. Sasuke fought his best but was defeated by him."

"What? Sasuke was defeated as well?"

"Yes, and what worse after the guy left. He had touched Sasuke head and said he left him a _Gift."_

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean _gift_?"

"I don't know. All I know is that the guys hand turned black and he touched Sasuke's head." Sakura replied

Suddenly Sasuke begins to move and wakes up with his eyes still close. "Sasuke!" yelled Sakura.

"Wow bastard Sasuke, I thought I had it rough last night." Joked Naruto

Sasuke turned his attention towards Naruto opening his eyes. "Naruto, I see you're alive." Sasuke said. Naruto was about to say something back when he looked at Sasuke's eyes. "S-Sasuke….your eyes….they….."

"What? What happen?" asked Sasuke

Sakura clawed over to were Naruto was at to see what was wrong with Sasuke. When she seen his eyes, she was shock to. "Oh my god Sasuke, your eyes!"

"Would you guys quit stalling and telling me what's wrong!" ordered Sasuke

"You eyes changed color!" both of them said in unison.

Sasuke eyes change from a dark black color, to a Golden color. His pupils were still black.

"They change? What do you mean?"

"Sasuke, your eyes are golden."

"Golden?" Said Sasuke

"Yeah bastard, they're a different color." Said Naruto

Veins pop in Sasuke head. "Would you stop calling me that Dobe!?"

Sasuke then continues. "That guy with the cross shape scar must have done this to me."

"But I don't get it" Sakura said. "What exactly did he do to you? I don't think he would just change the color of your eyes."

"I don't know, I felt like something was pulling me down into something dark. Then I felt this feeling, it was a feeling like nothing else."

"What do you mean?" Sakura added

"It felt like I gotten powerful." Sasuke answered

Sakura was confused. She thought he was going to say something else, like he felt pain, or sadness, But powerful? That was wired.

"What do you mean by powerful?" Sakura asked

"Well, it's like my charka rose up, I can still feel it rising in my body, but this charka feels Dark."

Sakura was still confused. "I don't know Sasuke, it's it is Darkness that your feeling, Then I'd be kind of scared." Sakura then looks towards Naruto. "What do you think Naruto?"

Naruto stomach started to growl, he begins to rub it. "I think I want some ramen." Naruto answered.

Sakura sweat just drop. _"Why did I bother asking for his opinion?"_

"Sakura." Said Sasuke

"Yeah?"

"Do we still have our scroll?"

Sakura reach for her pockets and grabbed the scroll. "Yes, its right here"

"Good, then we still can find a team with the Different color scroll."

"Sasuke are you and Naruto still able to fight?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, and Naruto might be an idiot, but he's a stubborn idiot"

Naruto glared eyes and Sasuke. "Gee thanks a lot Sasuke." Naruto said in an annoyed tone. "One more thing, what was the guy name again?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly a strange voice had answered. "His name is Saix"

Sasuke immediately got up and grab his kunai and step outside the tree. "Who's there?" Sasuke asked. Sakura and Naruto step out. Naruto notices a man leaning back on a tree and pointed him out. The man had red hair and green eyes. He wore the same robe as the blue haired man.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"Me? My name is Axel. A-X-E-L" said Axel

"You don't have to spell it!" yelled Naruto

"Whatever, anyway the man name is Saix. S-A-I-X"

"QUIT WITH THE SPELLING!!!" yelled Naruto

"And how do you know what his name is?" Sasuke asked

"Because I work with him"

Sasuke held his kunai tighter. Sakura pulled out her kunai along with Naruto. Axel put his hands up not wanting to fight. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, clam down. I work with him but I don't like the guy. Besides if you kill me, you won't be able to save your friend."

Team seven lowered their guard. "Who are you talking about?" Sasuke asked

"Your friend Sora, it seems like him and his team was attack last night. Now he is unconscious and is about to be attack again." Axel explained

"Sora! Guys we got to help him!" said Naruto who was ready to go.

"Hold it Naruto. I still don't trust this guy, how do we know your not lying?"

Axel sighed. "Look, I can show you were he is at."

"Sasuke we got no choice, we have to trust him." Said Naruto

"Fine….we'll go with you"

Team seven went with Axel to find Sora and his friends.

-------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sora was resting. Donald and Goofy took turns watching Sora. Donald was up watching Sora, while Goofy was sleep. Donald feathers were still up from last night. He looked at Sora and noticed the curse seal place upon him.

"_This is what causing Sora pain. I wonder if I can remove it somehow."_

Donald wanted to use his wand, but he didn't. He knew it won't be wise to try and remove something he doesn't know about. Goofy woke up and went towards Donald. "Donald, I think it's my turn."

"Its Ok Goofy, I can stay up for another hour or so."

"No, I think you need some sleep, we can't do anything until Sora wakes up."

"But I don't want to go to sleep. I keep having Nightmares about that woman Err…Man every time." Donald said with fear in his voice.

"Yeah, why is the organization teaming up with him?"

"Well from what we know from the battle we had at hollow bastion, they are planning to make kingdom hearts. With every heartless we kill, the hearts those heartless use to have goes to kingdom hearts." Said Donald.

"But Donald, that don't explain why the Organization would give the power to control heartless to that Orochimaru guy?"

Donald starches the feathers on top of his head, "no it don't, but maybe they're working with that guy to use him to summon heartless. That way more would be killed for kingdom hearts."

"Man, this is hurting my head so much."

"Then try using that brain for once my friend." Said Donald.

Suddenly Sora begins to Moan. Donald and Goofy walk up to him to see if he is in any pain.

"_Riku_………_Kairi_………." Sora said under his breath.

"He must be dreaming about them." Said Goofy.

"Yeah it must be hard for Sora. He wants to find Riku, and missies Kairi. He's been away from them for a year now, ever since we defeated ansem or Xenanorts heartless"

"Donald, we still got to find the king."

"I know, that's why we got to find out were the Organization is hiding. So we can get info on the king."

Donald continued their conversation, not knowing that they were being watch in the trees. "So, the boy who is lying down is what lord Orochimaru have in interest." one guy with bandages all over his face said.

"He seems scrawny, why would he have interest in him?" said a girl wearing an army Jacket.

"I say we go down there and kick those other two asses." Said a guy with holes in his hands

"Wait Zaku, we got to be patience. We can't attack them yet, we have to make sure there are no traps around the area."

Zaku crossed his arms. "That blows, I want to kill those freaks down there."

----------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, team seven were following Axel to find their friends. Sasuke still had his Kunai out, not trusting someone in a black robe. Naruto and Sasuke were behind Sasuke following Axel.

"Hey Axel, I got a question." Sakura asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"How come Sasuke's eyes are golden?"

Axel stopped in his tracks. "His eyes change color?"

"Yes, Saix had turned his hand dark and touched Sasuke's head."

Axel starts to rub his chin. "Well, I heard that or leader is trying to find a way to get humans into the organization. Maybe he found a way."

"Organization, what's that?" Naruto asked

"Man how do I hate to explaining things." Sighed Axel. "Ok the Organization or Organization 13 is a group of strong nobodies like me."

"What are nobodies?" Sakura asked.

"Those white Creatures you guys fought last night."

"You mean what Saix had summoned." Said Sasuke

"Correct, my guess is that Saix had tried to turn Sasuke into a nobody, but it didn't work."

"So why did it work?"

"Because the technique is incomplete. The organization is still experimenting with it. Sasuke, the fact that your eyes change and you're not dead is pretty amazing."

Naruto raised his hand like he was in the academy learning stuff. "Wait, the white creatures we fought didn't look human at all. So how are you and the cross- face guy the same as them?"

"Well, it's a LONG story. I think once you reach Sora, he'll explain everything to you. Anyway were wasting time, we got to get to Sora before it's too late."

"What wrong with Sora anyway?" asked Sakura

"Don't know really. All I know he was Attacked by some guy named Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru!!!" Sakura yelled.

"You know who he is, Sakura?" Asked Naruto. Sasuke was also listing to who this Orochimaru guy was.

"How could you not know him Naruto? He is one of three the legendary sannin (did I spell that right?) from our village."

"So he strong?" asked Sasuke

"Yeah, but I heard he did some things, and is now an enemy to Konoha."

"More the reason we got to help Sora." Said Axel.

The all nod their head and continue their way towards Sora.

------------------------------------------------------

"Goofy..."

"Yeah, Donald?"

Donald grabs his wand. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Donald points to the tree. "Someone is in the trees about us…"

"You sure?"

"Positive," Donald then points his wand to the tree. "Come on out, whoever you are!"

Suddenly, three ninja with a musical note on their headbands, appears above the tree. "So you finally found us. I was wonder if we were going to attack you without you noticing."

"Who are you guys?" Goofy asked while he grabbed his shield.

"Were Orochimaru agents and we come to kill that boy."

----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the Organization hideout. The Saix and the leader were having a discuss in their throne room.

"Saix, did you try the experiment on Sasuke uchiha?" the leader asked

"Yes, it is unknown if he had survived it. But it's highly likely that someone of his power survived."

The leader sat back into his throne. "And what about the key blade master?"

"We received reports that Orochimaru has placed his curse seal on the Sora."

"That should keep him out of our hair."

"Leader, I also have something to report to you that might interest you."

"Go on."

"During the test with Sasuke uchiha, one of his teammates had attack me with strong force. He had mange to destroy all of the nobodies I had summoned in quick time; he even managed to crack one of my diviner."

The leader was now interested. "Oh? What is this boy's name?"

"Naruto Uzamaki"

"Interesting, I also heard about him. He carries a demon with destructive power in him. Yes we will keep on eye on this boy."

Saix raised an eyebrow. "Leader, were did you hear this information from?"

"A group we been thinking about joining forces with"

"Their name?" Saix Asked

"They go by the name of Akatsuki"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That end of chapter 7. I also might be taking some time off so please wait for me!**


	8. Konoha's green beast

**Chapter 8: Konoha green beast**

**For future disclaimers (because I'm so tired of writing it) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR KH2!!!!!**

**A/e: a certain reader of mine has told me that the name "the lunar diviner" is not the name of Saix weapon. It is his nickname, so for you KH2 fans I'm sorry for the mix up. Also make sure you read my other fics! Now then onward with the story!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"Who, who are you guys?" asked Donald.

"My name is Dosu" said the bandaged Shinobi. "And this is Kin and Zaku, were sound Nin sent here by lord Orochimaru." Said Dosu

"Orochimaru, what did he put on Sora!" Donald ordered. Dosu was confused "what are you talking about?" he asked.

"That Orochimaru guy put some sort of mark on Sora." said Goofy

The 3 Sound Nin was taking back by what Goofy had said. _"What is he thinking? Why did he order us to attack them if he did it himself?"_ thought Dosu. Zaku suddenly put his hands forwards. "Hey Dosu, can I kill these guys now?"

"Sure Zaku, make sure you kill Sora. Don't worry about these guys."

Zaku smiled when Dosu gave the order. He opens his fist and pointed it towards Sora. Donald realizes that he is aiming for Sora.

"Slicing sound waves!" (Sorry I don't know what Zaku attack name is) suddenly Sound waves that look like waves come towards the direction of Sora. Donald quickly cast a reflect spell towards Sora to block the sound waves.

"Damn duck, your next!" Zaku point his hand towards Donald and did the same thing. Donald couldn't react quickly enough, but goofy got in front of him and protect him with his shield. However the blast was strong enough to blast them both back into a tree.

"Goofy are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But we got to protect Sora."

Donald and goofy got up ran toward the sound Nin. Zaku was ready to do another sound wave attack, but Dosu put his hand in front of him stopping him. "Zaku let me handle this." Dosu lift one of the long sleeves on his arms, reveling a speaker on his right arm.

Dosu then charges towards Donald and goofy, Donald quickly reacted and cast a fire spell towards Dosu. Fireballs come from Donald wand towards Dosu, but dosu doges them by jumping in the air.

Goofy threw his shield that Dosu while he was in the air. "That stupid shield won't work on me!" Dosu grabbed the shield and threw it somewhere else, leavening Goofy defenseless. Dosu fell toward Goofy, without his shield Goofy tries to block with his hands. Dosu hit Goofy with his speaker close to his ears; Goofy however is unfazed by this.

"Ya know you sure have a weak punch." Goofy taunted

"Don't worry, you find out soon enough."

Suddenly Goofy had felt pain in his body. He slowly falls to his knees. Dosu give a small chuckle. "Surprised? That's because my speaker emits sound waves that travel towards the inner ear. Hurts don't it?"

Dosu then kicks Goofy in his face sending him back. "Goofy!!" Donald had yelled, concerned for his friend. With a wand in his hand Donald tries to run Towards Goofy, but Zaku and Kin steps in front of him.

"And where do you think your going you stupid Duck?" Zaku punch Donald in his face, Donald drops his wand next to him as he falls to the ground. Donald tries to crawl to his wand, but Zaku put his foot on Donald hand. "Stupid ass duck, you're lucky I don't boil or roast you." Zaku then turn his attention to Kin while pointing to the unconscious Sora." Ok Kin, you can take care of the Sora kid over there." Order Zaku. Kin smirk, "I would love to." Is all she had said.

Kin walk toward the unconscious Sora while pulling out four senbon Needles. Donald and Goofy could not do anything. Donald was under the foot of Zaku, and Goofy is knock out from Dosu attack. As Kin got closer to Sora she put the senbon needles between her fingers. She stops walking when she is above Sora. "Sorry kid, but we are only following orders."

As she get ready to strike Sora, suddenly she hers a voice. "Konoha senpu!" suddenly she was kicked in the chest and was sent back a couple of feet. Dosu and Zaku were surprised, they seen a guy in green tight, with bandages wrapped around his arms and has a Moe Howard cut (_Moe Howard was Moe on "three stooges" Funny thing is he got the same haircut as Rock lee)_ and the bushy brows you ever seen.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Zaku

"I' am Konoha beautiful green beast, Rock lee." Rock lee teeth sparkled as he had smiled.

Donald looked up and seen rock lee standing. In front of Sora. "Hey your that Busy brow guy!"

**_(A/e: as you know I had skipped the part where lee fought Sasuke. Sora and the others were present at the time so they know about lee.)_**

"Yes, it is me rock lee." Lee said to Donald

"But what are you doing here?" Donald asked

"You're friends of Sakura right? Don't worry I will protect you and show these evildoers my burning youth!" Rock lee then does his famous thumbs up pose, Donald only sweat drop.

The three Sound Nin were watching lee. Zaku was angry that Lee stop kin from killing Sora. Kin was mad she got hit, and Dosu was just…..well mad. "Who the hell is the guy in tights?!" yelled Zaku.

"I don't know but damn that kick hurt!"

"I heard about him." Dosu added. "He is pretty good at taijustu."

"I don't give a damn if he is good at Taijustu" Said Zaku "I'm going to blow him to bits." Zaku then put his hands towards the dedication of Lee. Lee notices that Zaku is about to attack and run towards him.

"Take this, Konoha senpeu!"

Lee jump in the air and is ready to launch a kick towards Zaku. "Don't forget you have other opponents" said Kin. Kin throw a senbon towards lee, Lee notices and stop in time before throwing his kick. "Now, I got you were I want you, slicing sound waves!" Zaku releases a mixture of sound and air waves towards lee.

Lee dodges to the right to avoid Zaku attack. "You guys are tougher than I expected" lee said. "However, you won't be able to defeat Me." lee then charges toward the three sound Nin.

----------------------------------------

Donald, now able to move, grabs his wand and head toward goofy who is still passed out. Donald gets on top of goofy and starts to slap him. "Wake up, you big palooka!" Donald keeps slapping him, but Goofy was not waking up. "Come on Goofy, please…..wake up!"

Donald starts to fear the worst for his friend. Until Donald suddenly hears goofy……..Snoring?

"Goofy……you asleep aren't you?"

Goofy let out another big snore, which makes Donald angry. "WAKE UP ALREADY!!!" Donald then points his wand in the air and summons thunder. The thunder comes down on Goofy shocking him.

"Oww, Donald why cha wake me up?"

"We're in a battle you stupid palooka!"

"We are?" Goofy looks around and notices the lee is battling the sound Nin. "Isn't that the guy with the funny eyebrows?"

"Yes, he is helping us protect Sor-." Donald realizes that Sora is still out there unconscious. "Sora! Goofy, we have to protect Sora."

"Huh? Why'd you leave Sora out there Donald?"

Donald hit goofy on the head with his wand. "I didn't leave him out there on purpose!!! Now grab your stupid shield and let's go to Sora!"

"I don't think my shield stupid…." Goofy said in an annoyed tone.

"Will you just come on?"

Goofy grabs his shield, he and Donald make there way towards the unconscious Sora. Once they reach him, Donald put a reflect barrier around Sora. "Ok, this reflects spell should work for a while."

"Donald shouldn't we help busy brow over there?" Goofy asked

"Well I can't do much because I'm almost out of magic. And even though you don't look like it, you're hurt from hitting your head on the tree the only thing we can do is be a last line of defense from these ninja."

"So I guess we just have to leave it to busy brow huh?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Donald replied

--------------------------------------

Rock lee step back and takes deep breaths. Staring at the sound Nin.

"What's the matter? Is that all you got?" insulted Zaku.

"_Damn, these guys are strong."_ Rock lee tried to think of a way to beat the sound Nin. It was only one idea he can think of. _"I'm sorry gai sensei, but I have to use that technique."_

Lee begins to unravel his bandages. "Prepare yourself."

"Prepare ourselves for what?" asked Dosu. "You should prepare yourself!" Dosu then ran towards lee with the intention of hitting him with his drill. As soon he got closer, lee disappeared.

"_Were did he go?!"_

Suddenly Dosu was kicked in the air by lee. Lee then jump in the air and appeared behind Dosu, Lee the wrapped his bandages around Dosu body and bear-hug Dosu. "Now, forward lotus!" Lee started to spin Dosu around headed straight to the ground.

Zaku realizes what he lee is about to do to Dosu. "Shit, I got to soften the ground!" Zaku did some hand seals and shove them in the ground. Lee tosses Dosu to the ground. Dosu hits the ground crumbling the ground around him.

Lee lands on the ground. _"Did I get him?" _ Is all he could think of, suddenly the dust from the impact cleared. Lee see Dosu with his head in the ground, Dosu begins to move his body.

Lee was shocked. "Impossible! How did you survive the forward lotus?"

Dosu lift his head out of the ground. "Thank you Zaku, if you hadn't done that, I would have been done for."

"No problem, no how about we finish off the fuzzy brow guy?" Zaku said.

Dosu lifted his sleeve and charged towards lee. _"Damn, I can't move freely after the forward lotus. I just got to block." _Lee thought.

Dosu hit lee as lee blocks. "Sorry, but blocking is not going to help." Dosu sound drill emits sound waves towards lee's ear. Lee holds his ear in pain as blood start coming out of his ear.

"Ahhhh!!!! What did you do?!"

"Sound waves enter your inner ear. That why your in so much pain."

Lee slowly falls to his knees holding his ear. "Damn you….." lee said before falling to the ground.

"Now that just leave the dog, the duck and the key blade master."

Dosu, Zaku and Kin turn their attention toward Donald goofy and the passed out Sora. Donald and Goofy grab their weapons tighter as they know that the sound Nin is coming for them.

"Goofy get ready, here they come."

"Right, we'll protect Sora no matter what!"

The sound Nin comes towards the direction of Donald and Goofy. Suddenly a Kunai comes between the sound Nin and Donald and Goofy.

"Were did that kunai come from?" said Dosu

"It came from us!"

The sound Nin looks up in the tree and sees team 7 standing before them.

"Sorry were late, but Naruto Uzamaki (or Uzamaki Naruto for some ) is here!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That the end of chapter 8, so next chapter is team 7 vs. the sound Nin! Finally, I can revel what is the truth behind Sasuke's _gift _next chapter. Does happy dance but that not's going to happen until I updated my other two fics.**

**Speaking of fics, I was thinking of during an inuyasha fic. Also I was thinking of doing a Naruto my way fic……..I don't know if I should because I got OC'S planed for that Naruto fic….oh well I decide soon**

**Now then since it super bowel Sunday, GO BEARS!!!!!!!**

**See a next time **


	9. The avenger part 1

**Chapter 9: the avenger part 1. **

**A/E. I'm so sorry for the long update, but I got three reasons why I'm so late at updating **

**1. I had the idea for the chapter, but I wasn't feeling it... **

**2. my Microsoft word trail had expired so until my parents buy the real thing it gonna be some grammer and spelling mistakes in this chapter. **

**3.i had exams at school... **

**i'm trying my best on spelling and grammer myself. **

**so without further adieu, i present to you this long awaited chapter! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

At the organization hideout, the remaining organization members are having a meeting in the throne room. Usually they would have meetings once a month, but today was different. Today they had to discuss about the situation at Konoha and Sasuke. Usually the organization throne room would be filled with all thirteen members. But ever since the castle oblivion incident, only seven of them remained.

The one who sat in the highest throne had the black hood that everyone wears. He had fairly tanned skin and white hair. He was the superior Xemnas. Next to him is a guy with the same black hood. His hair was tied up in a ponytail, the side of his hair was black but the top of his hair down to his ponytail was dark gray. His eyes were golden like most organization members and he had an eye patch on his right eye. He was number 2 of organization XII; he is the free shooter Xigbar.

The next seat belongs to a man with long black braided hair tied in a ponytail. He had very fuzzy eyebrows and had black eyes. He was number III of organization XII; he is the whirlwind lancer Xaldan. The next three seats were empty due to the Castle oblivion incident. However the seat next to those belongs to the man who gave Sasuke his "Gift". He was number VII of Organization XII, the Luna diviner Saix.

The next seat belongs to Organization number VIII, the furry of dancing flame Axel. However his position has been terminated do to him treasoning the Organization. But the next seat belongs to a man with light brown hair. The top of the hair while the side was down. He had three bangs that were in front of his face. He had green eyes and was Number IX of the organization, the Melodious Nocturne Demtyx.

The next and last organization member belongs to a man with short light blond hair. He had goatee around his lower face and had pearl earrings in his ears. He was number X of the Organization. The Gambler of fate Luxord.

Numbers IV, V, VI, XI, XII were all deceased from the Castle oblivion incident. Number XII has return to his original body and is no longer a member.

"Greeting fellow members." Xemnas started the conversion. "I have called this urgent meeting regarding the progress of Sasuke Uchiha."

"Who's Sasuke?" asked Demyx

"Have you been ignoring our meeting's Demyx?" asked Luxord

"Maybe".

Luxord only shook his head and decide not to speak to demyx for a while. Suddenly Saix spoke, "yesterday I gave Sasuke some of the power's of darkness. If I'm correct by this time today he'll become a nobody like us."

"But do we really need another kid in our group? The last one was bad enough." Xigbar spoke.

"Xigbar, you should know that size or Age do not matter to us nobodies. I suggest you think before you speak." Xaldin said

"What was that fuzzy-brows?" Xigbar insulted.

"Fellow member please do not argue, we must stick to the topic at hand." the superior had spoke.

Suddenly demyx had raised his hand like he was a school kid. "Yes, Demtyx?" Xemnas asked.

"Umm...how do we make Sasuke a nobody?"

"As you know the only way to become a nobody is to have a strong heart. A person with a strong heart who comes to the side of darkness will transform into a nobody. However, the shell of that person gets left behind and that is his or her nobody." Saix explained

"So in other words, that power of darkness Saix gave him makes Sasuke more likely to transform into a nobody?"

"That is correct demyx"

Demtyx sat back in his throne and starch his light brown head. He still did not get it even thought Saix explained it to him as clear as possible. Suddenly Xaldin spoke towards the rest, "but wouldn't he have to go through a drive through that heart first?" he asked.

"Yes that is correct." said Xemnas "once he goes through the Drive through the heart he'll have to decide himself on what he chose if he chose darkness he'll become a heartless."

"And if he chooses light we lost him for good, taking a gamble is see superior" the Gamble of fate spoke while giving a sly smile.

"exactly number X, but if he chose the other door, then he'll become one of us."

Xemnas was almost finishing with the meeting, but there were two more issues that he wanted to deal with. One being the Uzamaki kid. The other is Orochimaru and the key blade wielder. "Now, there something I want to share with you all. Saix I think you care to explain."

"Of course, during my encounter with Sasuke uchiha. I had a run in with one of his partners, Uzamaki Naruto."

" Uzamaki Naruto, what kind of name is that?" Demtyx Spoke.

"What kind of name is Demtyx?" Xigbar insulted.

Demtyx pop a vein in his head and point towards Xigbar. "Shut up Cigar!"

"It's Xigbar damn it!"

"Can you two please shut the hell up!?" Xemmas spoke

Demtyx stuck his tongue out towards Xigbar, suddenly one of Xigbar purple bullets went pass Demtyx. Demtyx jumped as the bullet went pass him. Meanwhile Saix continue to speak. "Anyway before I was interrupted, this Naruto Uzamaki showed incredible power that has only been seen by the key blade wielder. I think we should pay more attention towards this guy, he could become a threat towards us."

Suddenly the superior spoke. "Which is why we will cooperate with a group called Akatsuki, they specialized in capturing people who have the kind of power that Uzamaki has. Anyone disagree?"

No one spoke. They all just nod their heads in agreement.

"Good, now our last topic. We have information that Orochimaru has giving Sora the curse seal. This will keep the key blade wielder out of our hair for a while. However, if what Orochimaru say about the curse seal is true, then the Key blade wielder will no longer be of any threat to us."

"Heh, it's funny. We all want the key blade wielder dead and yet he is also Him at the same time." Xigbar spoke.

"Well remember that it is no longer him and is now Sora. We have to remember this." Xaldian spoke

Xemnas suddenly sat up in his throne "that is all for today fellow nobody's, let us meet next month. Meeting adjourned. Oh and Xigbar, I need you to do me a favor."  
---------------------------------------

Sorry were late but Uzamaki Naruto is here."

Donald, Goofy and the sound Nin looked up into the trees and notices that team seven along with Axel is standing in the tree behind them.

"Naruto!" yelled Donald

"Sasuke, Sakura!" Goofy yelled

"Who the hell are those guys?" Zaku said.

"Who knows but they seem to be friends with the key blade wilder and his friends." Dosu answered.

Back on top the trees Sasuke grab his kunai and start giving orders. "Sakura go over there with Donald and Goofy and take care of Sora. Naruto, Axel and I will take care of those other ninja." Sakura nods her head and pulls out her kunai. "You ready for this spelling guy? Spelling guy?" Naruto turns around to talk to Axel, but before he could say anything he see that Axel is gone.

"Hey guys, were Axel?"

Sakura and Sasuke turned around and also notice that he is gone. All there was left was a note. Naruto went over and read it. _"Sorry I can't help, but I said I only show you were he is at. I never said I'll help, so good luck. L-U-C-K got it memorized?"  
_  
Naruto grows a vein in his head. "What the hell, he left us!"

"Why did he spell in his letters?" said Sakura

"Forget him; we have to focus on beating these guys." Said Sasuke

Suddenly as Sasuke was obsevering the scene, he sees a fuzzy brow fellow in green tights lying still on the ground. "is that rock lee?!" Sasuke pointed. Sakura and Naruto look at the direction at Sasuke was pointing at Rock lee.

"Isn't that the guy who whoops your ass Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Suddenly he received a thud from one of Sakura's punches. "Naruto, don't be rude!"

"OW! Sakura why do you always hit me!?"

Back on the ground, the sound Nin looked up at Team seven. Kin was grabbing some senbon knives while Dosu just stared at them. Zaku on the other hand was getting impatient. "I can't take it anymore, Dosu can I blow these guys away?"

"Sure, do what you have to." the banged Nin spoke.

Zaku pointed his hands towards team seven; Sasuke notices that something is wrong, "Naruto, Sakura, get out of the way!"

"Sorry but your going nowhere, slicing sound wave!"

The mixture of air and sound pointed out towards were team seven were standing. Team seven jumped out of the way before it hit the tree, as soon as the sound wave hit the tree and other trees around it, they started to fall.

Team seven used their charka to land next to Donald, Goofy and an unconscious Sora. Sakura stand next to the knockout key blade wielder and his friends, while Sasuke and Naruto stood with Kunai in their hands, ready for a battle.

"So Sasuke, who do you want." asked Naruto

"Humph, I can handle the two guys. You can have the chick Naruto."

"Why I got to have the chick?"

"Your right, even the chick is too much for you. I'll just handle all three."

After that Naruto and Sasuke started bickering at each other. This only made Donald and goofy sweat drop, wondering if they can work as a team. Sakura spoke "don't worry, they may argue allot, but when they work together they are unstoppable!"

"This is getting ridiclous. Kin, Zaku, let take care of these three." Dosu ordered. The sound Nin started to run towards team seven, Sasuke and Naruto stop bickering and notices that they're coming for an attack. Naruto put two of right fingers and two of his left and put them together. "Shadow clone Justu!" Naruto called out. The sound Nin stop in their tracks as about 10 shadow clones appeared around them.

"Shit, which one is the real brat?" Said Zaku.

"Good job having them surrounded Naruto, now leave this to Me." said Sasuke

Sasuke summoned some Charka in his feet and jumped in the air. While in the air Sasuke preformed a hand seal, he closed his fist and put it on his mouth. Sasuke then took on deep breath, "Fire style: fireball Just-" suddenly Sasuke felt a great pain coming to his head. The pain was deeply great and he could not stand it. He land back on his feet while holding his head. "Arrrrrrggggghh!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke what going on?!" the real Naruto yelled.

"Ah so there you are." said Zaku, he then put his hands together and that mixture of air and sound came towards Naruto. The wave sent Naruto back while his clones disappeared. Naruto was sent back into the tree behind him. Sakura who was protecting Sora and the others only stood and watch, she knew she could not do anything but her friends were in danger.

"Donald, Goofy, stay here and watch Sora and lee."

Sakura then ran with a kunai in her hand. "Stay away from Sasuke and Naruto!" she yelled

"Humph. I'll take care of her." said Kin

Kin pulled out the two senbon with bells at the end of them. She threw them towards Sakura's feet, but she misses. Sakura stop as the Senbon stood in front of her. Suddenly she heard this screeching sound and was suddenly in pain. All she could see were multiples of everyone in sight. Kin walk up to Sakura and grabbed her by the hair. "If you had been practicing your Ninja skills instead of worrying about your hair then maybe you might beat me." she mocked.

"Let go of Sakura now!" Naruto screamed as he tried to stand up.

"You stay right there." said Zaku while pointing his deadly hands towards Naruto

Donald and Goofy wanted to help, but Donald was low on magic. And goofy could not see well thanks to Dosu attack.

Sasuke was in pain. Naruto was trapped by the sight of Zaku and Sakura was in the hands of Kin. Was their nothing that no one can do?  
---------------------------------------------------

Suddenly for Sasuke a white light appeared, this white light blinded him and he could not see for a while. Once he was finally able to open his eyes, what appeared before him was a dark black space that was around him. Went he looked at the floor below him, he seen the floor was made out of colored glass and it seemed like it was some sort of picture that the crystal glass made. The picture was of a young Sasuke sitting by the lake that was near his old clan. Also on the glass floor were 3 circles. One had a picture of Naruto eating ramen, the next one had a picture of Sakura smiling, and the last one was of his brother itachi when he was young with the mangenkyou sharrigan in his eyes.

"Were the hell am I?" Sasuke said to himself

_"What do you chose?" _said a voice.

"Who said that, what do you mean what do I chose?!"

_"Light or Dark?"  
_  
Suddenly two doors appeared one was white and one was black the voice spoke again, _"what do you choose?"  
_  
Sasuke figured out what the voice wanted him to do. At first Sasuke was going to pick the door of light, but then he thought it over. He thought can he really beat his brother with the powers he have now? Was darkness the only answer? Sasuke could not decide. He was good not evil, but the power he have not have got him no were.

Suddenly the voice spoke again. _"Or, you can always choose neither." _

_Another door appeared, this one was in between the door of light and the door of darkness. This door was brown; Sasuke looks at the three doors and begins to ponder his desecions. The voice begins to speak again "but remember, be careful what you choose. You won't be able to turn back." _

_"I want to obtain power; I want to defeat my brother no matter what I must do. Even if it means selling my soul to the devil. But, I don't want my friends involved in my affairs. I don't want them involved, I'm neither the light nor the dark, and I'm neither good nor evil. I'm an avenger!" _

_Sasuke run towards the door in the middle and pulls it opens. A gust of wind sucks him in and the door closes.  
------------------------------------------------------- _

Back in the real world. Sasuke stands up and yell at the Sound Nin. "Let them go!"

Sasuke slowly stands up and he looks at them with his golden eyes. Suddenly he hold his hands out, a dark aura appeared. Suddenly a surge of lighting came into his hands as a Katana formed in his hand. The lighting disputes and Sasuke slowly begins to unsheathe his sword.

Meanwhile in the trees. Xigbar was watching in some." binoculars. "Well, well, looks like we found a new member  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!! I know I suck for that. But Sasuke gift was his weapon the Katana. Like Xigbar said Sasuke is now one of them in other words he is a nobody. i was pondering how i should do this that why it took me so long, i tried not to make it confuseing. i can't wait to wirte the next two chapters...you'll see what i mean. **

**well see ya next time! **


	10. another Note

**another author note**

**just wanted to say thank for everyone who reviewd, i didn' think people would like the story so thank you the viewer.**

**well thats all i wanted to say...see ya later!**


	11. the avanger part 2

**Chapter 10: the avenger part 2**

**p.s I do not own...oh you know what I do not own.**

**Also stay tuned for the up and coming side story called "Selection" which will explain upcoming events. I think this is one of my shorter chapter...oh well enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Sasuke begins to unsheathe his sword, Dosu suddenly this large aura coming from Sasuke. "Kin, Zaku, don't worry about them! We have to look out for this one." he said to his teammates. Kin, let go of Sakura and Zaku keeps his eyes off of Naruto and pay attention to Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura only look in shock as Sasuke looks..._Different_.

"Sasuke?" said Sakura

"Sasuke...what going on? Were did you get that sword?!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke spoke while UN sheeting his sword. "I don't know, and I don't know why I feel this way. But right now I don't care what happens to me. All I care about is using this power to avenge my family from him."

Sasuke then UN sheet his sword completely. The sword looks like a regular Katana; only the sharp edge of the sword is colored in a sky-blue color. The handle is laced in blue and white cloth. Sasuke took this stance with both hands on the sword handle._ "That is, if I knew what this power is..." _Sasuke thought.

While the three sound Nin and Sasuke stood ready for Combat, Donald and Goofy had a strange feeling that they felt this aura that was coming from Sasuke. "Donald, why I got this feeling that I felt this from somewhere?"

"Yeah I know what you mean goofy, but I can't put my finger on it..."

Meanwhile while no one was looking, Sora was twitching his eyebrows. This black aura was forming around him. Something inside him was building up...something _Evil._

Dosu also felt this strange aura but he couldn't figure it out were it was coming from, was it Sasuke or something else?

The sound Nin started their attack. The all rush in at once, "if we attack him together then he won't be able to strike!" said Dosu. As they got closer to Sasuke, Sasuke tried to figure out what to do_."Shit, until I figured out what to do, I just need to stick to my original attacks". _Sasuke put his sword in the ground and perform hand seal. "Fire style: Phoenix immortal fire technique!" Sasuke took one big breath and try to perform his technique. But all he did was breath air. _"What the hell I can't use my Attacks!?"_

The sound Nin got closer Towards Sasuke; Zaku was the first to attack by throwing a Kunai. Sasuke, having no other choice grabbed his sword and block the kunai. Next Kin ran up towards Sasuke and threw her senbon at him; Sasuke did a back flip and tried to push Charka in his feet. Put he didn't feel charka coming at his feet._ "What the hell, why can't I use charka?!" _Sasuke thought.

"Sorry Sasuke this is the end." said Dosu as he prepared to strike Sasuke with his Sound drill. Suddenly Dosu had got kicked in the face and was sent back. The kick came from a certain knuckle-headed Ninja.

Naruto Landed back his feet as Dosu Was sent back to be his teammates were. Naruto stood in front of Sasuke and spoke towards him. "Sasuke bastard, what do you think your doing?!"

"Shut up dobe, I can't use charka anymore!"

"What, what do you mean you can't use charka?!"

"Its like I said, I can't use charka anymore..."

"Well then fine, you can just sit on your butt if you want, but if you forgot we have to protect Sora."

Naruto was right for once. The reason that they came was to protect Sora from the Sound Nin. But Sasuke had another reason for wanting to help Sora; even since Sora appeared in front of them Sasuke had this feeling that Sora was _different. _He knows there is something behind Sora that he doesn't know about, he always wonder how come Sora wears a ninja headband and does not really know anything about being a ninja. He wanted to find out.

Sasuke pick himself up. He grabs his sword and places it in his hands. "Your right Naruto, I'm not going to let someone get hurt because of me."

Suddenly Sasuke's blade started to crackle with lighting around it. Naruto jumped back as he seen Sasuke's blade sparkle with lighting, the sound Nin stood in awe as the Blade started to crackle with lighting. Dosu immediately realized were those strange Feelings was coming from; it wasn't Sasuke aura, but the Katana!

"Kin, Zaku stay back from Sasuke!" dosu ordered

Zaku raised an eyebrow at what Dosu said. "What do you mean stay back from him!?"

"We were only ordered to Kill the guy who weirdoes the key blade, if we fight this guy we'll be in danger!"

"Humph, whatever you can go kill him. This guy has been pissing me off ever since he came here!"

Zaku then started to perform some hand seals to prepare for his strongest attack. Naruto went into a fighting stance ready for what's coming to them, but Sasuke put is Kanata in front of Naruto to stop him from doing anything. "Naruto, got protect Sora with Donald and goofy. I'll handle this." Sasuke said. Naruto usually won't listen to what Sasuke would say and complain. But, this time it was different. He took one look at Sasuke golden eyes and seen the Sasuke was serious about this. Naruto nod his head and went over to Sakura, Donald and goofy.

When Naruto got over there he stood next to Sakura who was confused to what is going on. "Naruto what is happening? Were did Sasuke get the blade, why is it forming lighting?" she asked

"I don't know Sakura, but I got this feeling...that he is not the Sasuke we once knew."

Zaku put his hands together and was ready to launch his attack. "Well, well I hope you're ready!?" Sasuke just stood while looking at Zaku. _"I understand now, I have been giving this gift to use for my own. I will use this gift in order to defeat him!"_

"Take this, Supersonic sound wave!" Zaku then let of a massive blast of sound and air that could obliterate an entire forest. The wave came towards Sasuke quickly. The lighting around Sasuke's blade crackled louder than it did before, Sasuke then held his sword back.

"I 'am...an avenger!!"

Sasuke swung his sword across and a surge of lighting slice through the wave of Sound and air. The lighting move towards the sound Nin and amazing speed. "What the hell is that!?" Zaku screamed.

"Zaku, kin get out of the way!!" dosu ordered

the sound Nin jump out of the way As the enormous surge of lighting came towards them, they mange to dodge out of the way at the last second. Naruto and the others were trying to cover their eyes from the light the lighting was given of. They also tried to stay still and not try to fall down from the shock wave the lighting blast gave of. The lighting continued onward towards the end of the Forrest and gave the big boom sound.

As soon as everyone was able to see the seen that the ground that the underneath were the lighting was going was pitch black and smoking. Xigbar who was still hiding in the threes was also impressed as well. "Well what do you know, he seem stronger than the last kid that join". He chuckled

_"What power, how can someone have that much power?!"_ thought Dosu.

The others was shocked as well, the one that the most shocked of them was Naruto. The guy he called his rival, the guy who he wants to get stronger than, now is stronger than he was before.

Sasuke was suddenly tired than he ever was before. His blade disappeared and he fell to the ground. _"Damn...what...power..."_ he thought.

The sound Nin picks them up amazed at the sear power that Sasuke has shown. Zaku was still shaken; think how close he almost came to dying. Kin was still on the ground trying to recuperate her. Dosu stood thinking that they have to kill Sora now since Sasuke is down.

"Kin, Zaku get you together; this is our chance to kill Sora!"

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." said a strange voice.

Everyone look at the trees as they seen a boy with brown hair and white eyes. He had a badge coat with black pants. Next to him was a girl who had her hair in two little buns. She had one this pink kimono (I don't know what she got on) and green pants.

"Who are you?!" asked Zaku.

"We happen to be teammates of the guy with the Moe Howard haircut" said the guy with the white eyes. "And you beat up on him. I could care less what business you have with them. But since you hurt lee now it is our business!!" suddenly veins popped up from the guys eyes.

"Great now we have another problem." said Dosu

The two in the trees were ready to fight. But something had stop them, "well, it looks like we won't have to fight." the sound Nin were confused by what he meant by that.

"Sora!" Donald yelled.

Everyone turned around to see that Sora was waking up. Donald and Goofy were happy to see their friend waking up, however Sora seem different than he was before. As Sora was lifting himself up, this black aura was forming around him. Suddenly these black marks were forming on the left side of his face. Naruto and Sakura could feel Charka coming form Sora, which was strange because Naruto remembered that Sora said the he has no charka in him. So why is Sora giving this evil charka feeling?

Sora turned around and seen Donald and Goofy a little beating up. He also had seen Sasuke lying on the ground.

"Donald, Goofy. Tell me, who am the one's who did this!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter**

**I think this was a pretty good chapter. I now I want to say that Sasuke did not lose his charka, but he cane use it while he use his sword. Can't wait to write the next chapter now I can show you all CURSE SEAL SORA! HUZAH FOR ALL!!!**

**See ya next time!**


	12. cursed

**Chapter 11: cursed**

**I do not own Kh2 or Naruto**

**Ok I reupload the chapters because something is wrong with Fan fiction...I can't see my own chapter or read the reviews...anyone else having this problem PM me.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Curse mark glowed orange and begin to form more around Sora's body it formed around half of his face and on his right arm. It then cooled as it turned black; the markings looked like flames as Sora had the look his friends never seen before. "Donald, goofy, I said who done this!" Sora yelled. Donald and goofy were taken back by this because Sora never yells at them. Donald spoke "it was those guys over their!"

Sora turned his head slightly to the sound Nin who stood next to them. Dosu felt this chill down his spine as Sora eyes beamed with hatred, _"so Orochimaru has gotten to him, this is bad." _Dosu thought. Zaku smirk as Sora glared eyes at him, "what your looking at me?" he said.

Naruto and Sakura looked as they seen Sora looking differently. "What happen to him, I never seen him like this?" said Naruto

"Me either, when we were around him he seem so happy and laid back. But now..." Sakura remember about the passed out Sasuke. "Naruto, we should check on Sasuke!"

"Oh that's right, quick lets go to him. Goofy, Donald we're going to check on Sasuke."

Donald and goofy nod their as they were still staring at their friend. Naruto and Sakura went to see if Sasuke was alright. Meanwhile Sora and the sound Nin were staring each other down. "So, you're the ones that hurt my friends?" said Sora. Zaku smirk even some more, "yeah, I'm the one. What are you going to do about it?"

"Zaku you fool, don't provoke him!"

"Shut up Dosu, we were ordered to kill this guy. If he want to fight then that fine by me. Kin are you coming?"

"Sure, I haven't done anything fun all day." Kin said.

"Are you guy's crazy? Don't you feel that charka he giving off right now?! Its best if we retreat and come up with another plan!"

"You're not the leader so shut up! Come on Kin" said Zaku.

Zaku and Kin started to run towards the key blade welder. Nothing Dosu can say was going to convince them to stop. So he sit back knowing right now none of them would stand a chance against them right now. Sora held his hand out and is a quick beam of light, the key blade appeared. But this wasn't the regular key blade that you see him around with. The "key" of the key blade was black with white painted snakes on it. The handle was white and the keychain that was hooked on the handle looked like the curse seal that Orochimaru gave him. Sora then pointed his key blade towards Zaku and kin.

"What ever you're planning it's not going to work!" yelled Zaku. He then grabs his Kunai and threw it towards Sora. As the Kunai was coming towards Sora, the tip of the key bade grew brighter.

"Deep freeze!" Sora yelled

Suddenly a blizzard like storm came out of the tip of the key blade. Zaku and kin were a bit surprised; they weren't told that Sora can perform Ice moves. As the Ice came towards them Zaku and Kin got out of the way. The Ice covered most of the direction they were going. Zaku, feeling cocky that he doge Sora attack starts to insults him. "Ha, stupid kid. You really think a little bit of snow would hurt me?!"

Suddenly Zaku couldn't see Sora, Sora had disappeared as Soon as Zaku had dodged the attack and caught his footing. _"Were did he go?!"_ Zaku thought. Kin was also looking for Sora. When she looked at Zaku's direction she screamed. "Zaku behind you!" Zaku tilt is head around a seen this black metal thing coming to his face, and before he could react, he is hit by the key blade. Zaku is then sent back into the dirt.

Naruto and Sakura we amazed at Sora speed and strength. "Donald, Goofy, was Sora always that strong!?" Naruto asked

"I don't know, I only seen Sora with that kind of strength went he go into his drive forms." said goofy.

"Drive forms?" Sakura asked

"it a long story," Donald spooked. "But what shocks me the most is Sora's face. I've never seen his face so..._Blank"_

Sora's face was still as a Doll. Every move he make the face stayed the same. It was like he lost all of his Emotions. The curse seal on Sora's face spread even more than it originally did, the curse mark now almost covered his face and arm. His leg was halfway covered as the Cures seal stop spreading. Kin pick up a kunai from her pocket and were ready to throw it, but a voice had made her stop.

"If you throw whatever you got in your hands right now, I'll burn you into a crisp."

The voice was from Sora who still had his eyes on Zaku. The tone of the voice gave chills down Kins spine. She tried to get her body to move, but she was to freighting by what Sora said to move. Zaku was picking himself up as he wipes the blood that came from his Jaw due to the impact of the key blade. _"What kind of power was that?!"_ he thought

"Zaku, stop this now!" Dosu pleaded "can't you see that your no match for him!?"

"Shut up!" Zaku yelled. _"Man, I'm almost out of Charka, I got to end this with my best attack!"_

"So are you giving up?!" Sora said.

"Yeah right"

Zaku put his hand together; he was going to try the same Attack that he tied with Sasuke just a few moments ago. "I hope you're ready to die key blade welder!" a mixture of Air and sound came into the holes of Zaku hands. This time Zaku stored up more that he ever did in his hands. Sora held his key blade and head towards Zaku.

"Coming towards me head on huh, big mistake."

Zaku the called out his Attack. "Ultrasonic wave!"

The mixture of wave and sound the size unlike anything anybody seen came towards Sora, the blast was so big that Donald, Goofy were holding on to the trees as the blast went off. Naruto and Sakura, who was holding Sasuke. Tired to stand their ground form the attack. Dosu and Kin were also holding their ground. Neji and Tenten were also hanging on _"what an attack, just to kill one person!"_Neji thought. Xigbar, who was still in the tree spying on what was going on lost his footing and was blown back "oh crap!!!!!!" he yelled as he went into the dark forest. A cloud of dirt surrounded the area from the blast. You couldn't see anything from the thickness.

Zaku was breathing heavily from the massive lost of charka from his Attack. As the dirt was clearing up, Zaku could not see the wielder of the key blade anymore. Zaku then gave a chuckle as he think that he finally killed him. "See dosu...I...got him..." Zaku said tiredly.

"Think again."

Suddenly Zaku looked up and seen the person he thought he killed. Sora was covered in a ball of air that surrounded his body (aero spell I think). Zaku tried to move his body but was weak from his last attack. Sora landed in front of Zaku face and hit him in his right arm with the key blade, Sora then hit him in the left arm. Zaku yells in pain as both of his arm are broken from Sora's attack, Sora then unleashes his trinity limit and continues to attack Zaku with his black snake painted key blade. The furious attack on Zaku was something that Donald and goofy never seem him do. Lastly held his key blade in the air and slammed it down on the ground creating a white explosion around Zaku.

Zaku felt the explosion as it's burned his skin. Zaku was in so much pain, both his arms are broken, his jaw feels like it's going to fall off. Not to mention the recent Explosion attack Sora gave to him. Zaku fell backwards to the ground.

"I-is this Sora?!" said Donald

"gawsh, we never seen Sora like this..."

Sora stood over a beaten Zaku. He looked at his key blade as dark thought ran through his head _"this power, with this I can save my friends..."_ he turned around to a freighting Kin and a terrified Dosu."Well..." Sora said emotionless. "One down, two to go."

Sora turned around and held his key blade tight; he was ready to attack the next two sounds Nin when suddenly something had stopped him, or someone. Sora wasn't sure. It felt like a voice was running through his head.

_"Stop this!"_

"Who are you?" Sora said to himself.

_"Look at yourself, your acting like you have no heart!"_

"Who the heck are you?!"

_"Someone who knows you very well."_

"look I'm not listing to you, if this power makes me feel like I have no heart, as long as this power get me what I want, then I'll use it!"

_"Not unless I do something about it!"_

Suddenly Sora started having headaches in his head. He fell to his knees as he holds his head. The Dark snake painted key blade disappeared, the curse seal started to disappeared back to be the mark was place at. "Get...out of my...head." Sora said before he fainted into the ground.

"Who was he talking to?" said Naruto.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy both yelled in unison. They ran over to their friends as he lay unconscious (Again) from the curse seal. Dosu was sweating, he sweat so much that his bandages that was wrapped around his face were wet. _"That was close, I thought I was going to die!"_ he thought. Kin was also sweating, she turned to Dosu and spooked. "w-what do we do know Dosu?"

"Grab Zaku, were getting out of here." Dosu said. He reaches for his pocket and grabs a scroll from his pocket. He placed it on the ground and pushed it towards Donald and Goofy. "If I give you, friends of the key blade wielder. This heaven scroll, you will let use go free. But I will assure you, next time we meet will fight to the death."

Dosu turned around, but before he could leave Donald spoke. "Who the heck is Orochimaru, what does he want with Sora?!"

"Little duck, that something I want to know as well." Dosu responded

Kin with Zaku arm on her shoulder, and Dosu. Jumped of into the trees and disappeared from sight into the dark forest.

Meanwhile xigbar took the binoculars his eyes (or eye) and place it in his pocket. "I have to say, this wasn't as bad as I thought it be. Guess I'll report this to the leader." Xigbar created a dark black hole that stood behind him and walk through it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter **

**What you guys think? I know some of you wanted him to go anti-from, but the curse seal is sort of like a drive gauge. It even has its own key blade. Any way I use some spells from KH 1, I hope this chapter was great.**

**See ya next time!**


	13. plan for desturction

**Chapter 12: plan for destruction**

**Ps. if by not you know what I do not own...poor you.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Xigbar walk to the crooked ascension. It was an elevator that was pure white. As he step on the elevator went downwards below the castle that never was. When it stops, he walk down this hallway that was also color white, in fact any place in that castle was white. Xigbar seen this door standing in front of him, he paused for a moment and took on deep breath. He held his handle on the door and opens it. Inside was the organization throne room with the remaining Organization members sitting.

"Welcome back Xigbar." the superior greeted. "Did you complete your mission?"

"Yeah, yeah, I did." said xigbar. "I got the pictures as well." he then went into his left pocket and pulled out a couple of pictures.

"Excellent, would you please put them on the projector in the middle of the room." Xemnas pointed to the projector that was standing in the middle of the room. Xigbar walk up to it and place the pictures inside the projector.

"Ooh...are we having a slide show!" Demyx said with excitement.

"Demyx this is serious, must you always act so carefree?" the whirlwind lancer spoke.

"Ahhh shut up uni brow."

"Uni brow, if you must know I have two eyebrows that are separate from each other."

"Well I couldn't tell, their so damn fuzzy that you think their unified together!"

"For the love of Kingdom hearts, could you blokes please shut up!" the gambler of fate spoke.

Demyx shut up like how you would tell a five year old to shut up. Xaldan just sat and cross his arms together. Xigbar put the pictures in the projector and with he plug up the projector to the outlet in the wall. A white light filled up the room.

"Yo guitar player, mind hitting the lights for me?" Xigbar said

Demyx got up and stood in his throne. "For the last time it's a sitar!" suddenly Demyx loss his footing and fell to the ground. Everyone just sweat drop, Xigbar let out a quick "lame" before Demyx got up. Demyx let out a dry laugh and started walking towards the switch. The flick the switch and the lights went off. He hop back into his throne chair and sat quietly.

"Ok, now while I was on my mission to observe to target. This is what I seen."

Xigbar push this button that was in his hands. One of the pictures appeared on the white screen, the pictures shown Sasuke holding his weapon and lighting forming on the blade. Almost everyone in the throne room went "awe". OK Demyx was the only one that went "awe". Everyone else was silent or was impressed but keeps it to themselves.

Saix spoke. "So the experiment was a success I see."

Xigbar cleared his throat. "Ahem, as you see Sasuke weapon is a Katana and his element is lighting and his eyes are golden color like me and Saix. Which mean that he could be in fact a nobody like us? Oh and there was also this." Xigbar hit the button that was in his hand once again. The next picture was of what happen when Sasuke used his new found power. These pictures showed a burnt ground from were Sasuke was standing.

"Holy crap!" Demyx said out loud.

"That's pretty impressive" said luxord

Saix and Xaldan kept quiet, but they were also impressed by the power that Sasuke has shown. Xemnas was smiling, and as we all know when someone forms the organization smiles. That not a good sign.

"So, it seems that he can't control the power we bestowed upon him" said Saix. "Looks like when the day comes I have to train him"

"Yeah, and image what happen when he goes into berserk mode." Xigbar said.

"Excellent work number II, is there anything else you want to share?" the superior spoke

"Actually there is, it's about our favorite spiky brown hair boy."

Everyone knew who it was. Xigbar hit the button in his hand one more time to revel a picture of Sora with the curse seal mark forming across his face. Now everyone was really interested. "As you can see, Roxa- I mean Sora has that curse seal that Orochimaru has given to him. This was the only photo that I could obtain; because of one of Orochimaru subordinates knock me out of a tree with his attack."

"Anything else happen?" Saix said with interest.

"Well when I mange to pick myself up, I've seen that same guy who launch that attack lying motionless on the ground. If you ask me, I think there's something fishy about that curse seal and Orochimaru." said Xigbar

"Ohm?" said xemnas "and why do you say that?"

"Why would we work with a guy who gave this much power to our enemy? It's sound kind of fishy if you ask me."

"I think I could explain that." a mysterious voice said.

Everyone turned around to see a man standing at the door. Everyone was confused on who it was, except Saix and Xemnas. "Well, if I had a heart I would be pleased to see you...Orochimaru." said Saix.

"Greetings, Saix. Same for you Xemnas."

"Ahh Orochimaru, we were just talking about you."

"I heard," Orochimaru turned his attention towards the white screen which shows Sora in one of his curse seals. "Ahh, so he'd survive."

"Look is you hear to talk snake face or just observe things?!"Xigbar insulted.

"Right, you see the curse seal is very powerful. It gives the person who I choose as a host enormous strength and power. But it has its drawback, if not controlled the person will die from it in about a couple of months." Orochimaru smiled, " and that would mean that the master of the key blade would have not choice but to come to me. Do you see that know?"

"Yeah, whatever." Xigbar said while rolling his one eye.

"Anyway I came to ask all of you something."

Everyone listing end. Expect Demyx who was spacing out.

"You see, I one month the chuinn exams will take place. On that day, a demon will attack Konoha and the sand will invade. I was wondering if you guys want to participate in it."

"What do we get in return?" said luxord

"Simple," Orochimaru said "hearts"

The organization room was silent; they knew that they needed hearts in order to complete kingdom hearts. "Ok, we'll help you." said the superior. "Anyone want to volunteer for the job?"

"Guess I'll go, I got nothing better to do anyway." said xigbar.

"Oh, oh can I go please?" Demyx said like a five year old.

"If these two idiots going then I'll go as well." said Xaldan

"I'm staying. I don't need to waste my time with stuff like this." said Saix

"I agree with Saix, I don't want to waste my time." said luxord.

Xigbar chuckle at luxord before speaking. "Right luxord, you can just stay here and play with your cards." Luxord grew a vein and did a slight "Grr" at Xigbar. Xemnas spoke to Orochimaru, "Orochimaru, I thank you for your time. But I have one question, how did you get into the world that never was?"

"Oh, I just followed Xigbar when he went through that portal." said Orochimaru.

"I guess I was careless superior." Xigbar said while scratching his head. Xenmas just put his hand forward at the free shooter. Giving him a "be quiet" look. "Thank you again Orochimaru for your information" the number I spoke. "We'll see you in one month. Demyx, show him the way out."

"Aww man, why do I do all the Petty jobs?!" Demyx moaned as he got out of his seat. "Come on snake guy. I'll show you the way."

Orochimaru and Demyx left the throne room. Xemnas spoke to the organization members. "There one more thing I like to say to those of you who are going." the superior spoke. "For those of you who are going, I want you to take the new members with you as well."

"What! We got to babysit the newbie's?!" xiagbar complain.

"Not all of them," Saix spoke. "The new number VIII staying because he's well 'crazy'. Number's IV, V is staying because their continuing studying ansems report. And number XIII, well we all know number XIII's situation."

"So that leaves number XI and VI?" said Xigbar. "But I hate those two! Number VI just an idiot, and number XI is WAY to emotional..."

"Deal with it." said Saix.

"In that case give me number VI, even though he is dumb as a rock, he stills the most physically strong next to number VIII." said xigbar.

"Well if we had a number XII I would pick him instead of XI." said Xaldan. "Ill gives XI to Demyx."

"Then its settle, Xigbar take VI, and Demyx gets XI any questions?" said the superior.

No one spoke

Then meeting adjourn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the forest of death, everyone was recuperating after the fight. Sakura left Sasuke's side for a moment to get lee. She went to the unconscious lee and held him up gently. Suddenly one of lee's teammates, Tenten. Came if front of sakura. "Let me take it from here." Tenten said. She grabs lee by the shoulders and start to shake him. "Wake up already!!" she yelled. Sakura only sweat drop. Lee slowly open his eyes and seen his teammate standing before him. "Oh...hiya Tenten."

"Don't hiya me, didn't we tell you that you shouldn't get into other affairs?!"

"But Tenten sakura was in danger; it was my duty to help her."

"Oh please..." Tenten said while rolling her eyes.

Meanwhile Naruto was with Sasuke as he was slowly waking up as well. "Uhh...what happen..." said waking up.

"Well the bastard finally up!" Naruto joked.

"Shut up..." said Sasuke. Suddenly he remembers the sound Nin. "Naruto...what about those sound Nin!"

"Oh...Sora took care of them."

"He did? All by himself?!"

"No he took care of one guy and rest got scared and left...Sora's pretty strong Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't say anything. In fact he ignored Naruto and went to were Sora lay. Naruto was a little ticked off by Sasuke ignoring him (again) but he kept his anger inside and went toward Sora, Donald and goofy. Sakura also went over to Sora to see if he was alright. Lee and Tenten left along with Neji. Donald uses his cure spell to heal to heal Sora.

"Naruto, Sasuke, want me to heal your wounds?" Donald asked.

"You can do that?!" said Naruto

"Sure, it's not that hard. Watch." Donald lifted his wand in the air and a green light came to the tip of the wand. Hit then put it on Naruto and his wounds begin to heal. "Damn, that feels good." said Naruto.

"I'll take that as a thank you, Sasuke want me to heal you?"

"Nah I'm good" said Sasuke.

Suddenly Sora begins to wake up. He lifts his head up and starts to look around. He feel hold his head from the headaches he recently received. "Uhh...what the heck happen?" said Sora.

"You had this mark all over your body...and then you went crazy one this one guy!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh Naruto?" Sora turned his head around and seen team seven standing around him. Along with his friends. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Don't you remember anything that happen to ya Sora?" said goofy

"I remember we fought that woman-" suddenly Sora remembers what happen before he was place with a curse seal. "That right, that woman! Were is she?!"

"Do you mean Orochimaru?! _He _is gone." said Donald

"Wait a minute it was a guy?!" Sora yelled

Sakura took notice to when Donald said Orochimaru. "Orochimaru, you mean one of the sanin rights?"

"Sanin, what that?" the key blade gang said together

Sakura was about to explain who Orochimaru was, but before Sakura could speak, Sasuke interrupted her. "If you guys are Konoha ninja. Then you should know who the sanin are right?"

"Uhh...well..."

_"I'm a ninja, and I don't even know who the sanin are."_ Naruto said to himself. Not out loud so no one would here it.

"Ok you three, spill it." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

"Spill what?"

"You guys aren't ninja's are you!?"

"Of course we are," Sora defended. "We are ninja!"

"I don't believe you." Said Sasuke. He grabs Sora by his black coat and picks him up. Now they were face to face with each other. "Sora, look into my eyes and tell me what happen!"

"Hey Sasuke" said Naruto "let go of s-"

"Shut up Naruto!"

Usually when Naruto is told to shut up he doesn't. But this time he did. Besides, Sasuke was kind of right. Something was fishy about Sora and his friends. He never had seen them in the village or the academy. Sora looks into Sasuke eyes and notice that they change color. Now they were a golden color. Just like...

"Sasuke...your eyes...you're..."

"What, what is it?!"

Sora took one deep breath and begun to speak. "Ok, I'll tell you guys what you want to know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter**

**Ok I'm not very sure about this chapter...here's the thing**

**Its like the story said. NEW MEMBERS but i don't know if this is a good idea, they are NOT OC'S they are anime or game charaters that i choose. the story plot will still revole around the story Naruto. but i don't know if adding other charaters in the mix is right. i already know who i pick, but if you wanna take a geuss, go ahead**

**next chapter Sora will explain SOMETHINGS about what they're doing but not all. because of muddling...i mean meddling.**

**hope to see ya next time, godbless**


	14. the crickets tale

**Chapter 13: the cricket's tale.**

**p.s I do not own Kingdom hearts...but whoever does there lucky as hell.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sora stood up and stared at team seven, who were waiting for Sora to tell them what is up with Sora and his friends. Sora took one deep breath and begins to speak. "Ok. I'll tell you what you want to know." Sora's friends, Goofy and Donald, weren't sure this was a good idea. Donald pulled Sora down to his high and whisper to him. "Sora, are you sure you want to do this?"

"We have to Donald. There going to find out sooner or later."

"But we can't blabber out _everything!"_

"But they have to know something's!" said Sora. "Besides, I think that the Organization had come to Sasuke..."

"What make you say that?"

"Look at his eyes Donald, they change color. Doesn't the color remind you of some of the Organization members?"

"But even if that is true, we can't tell them that were from another planet!"

"Ok, ok fine. I won't say anything about that."

Suddenly Donald and Sora heard a voice that said. "I could be of some assistance."

Donald and Sora looked around to see were the voice came from. "Hey down here!" said the voice. Sora and Donald look down and seen a friend of theirs. He was wearing a top hat with a suit that you usually see from the old days. The one thing that you could remember who he was is that he is a talking cricket. "Jiminy! Were have you been!" said Donald.

"I've been on Sora's jacket this whole time. Writing down in the journal." said Jiminy "when I overheard the situation. I decide to help. Besides I'm better at telling things then all three of you."

Donald and Sora nod their head and agreed that Jiminy was the one to give out the answers. The only questions were that how were Team seven going to react to a talking cricket? Speaking of team seven, they were getting quiet impatient. Well Naruto was the only one who was getting really impatient. "How long are you guys going to take!?" Naruto said while tapping his foot. Sora and Donald turn around with smiles on their faces. "OK were ready!"

"What with the happy expression?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, noting" said Sora. "Listen, I'm not going to tell you anything."

"But-"

"But, our friend will explain everything to you!"

Team seven looked around to see who Sora is talking about. "Were is he?" Sakura asked.

A voice called. "Down here!"

Team seven looked down and couldn't believe what they seen. It was a talking cricket. Naruto jumped back a couple of feet "I-I-it talk!" he screamed. Sakura, who was getting a little annoyed by Naruto yelling, hits him on the head. "Shut up Naruto!" she said. Naruto receives a gigantic bump on his head. "Oww!"

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked not paying any attention to Naruto and Sakura.

"Jiminy is the name, the number one conscience and Sora's guide. And here to answer any of your questions!"

Sasuke nod his head up and down. Not really caring who tell what. He just wants to know what's going on. "Ok here my first question, who is Sora. Donald and goofy."

"Sora, Donald and Goofy are undercover ninja who are here to stop an evil Organization that might threaten your village."

"Ok, what Organization are they after?"

"A group called Organization XIII; you know who they are because they always wear black hooded coats."

That's when team seven realized that Sora fought the same enemy that they fought in the forest. "Wait, so that guy with the X scar was part of this Organization?" said Naruto. Jiminy responds with a nod to Naruto. Sasuke continues speaking. "What do they want with me?"

"Unfortualy, that is something none of us know," the cricket said. "The fact they are involving you in their affairs is completely random and unlike them."

"I see." said Sasuke. "What about that Katana I was welding...and were that lighting I was controlling come from?"

"Sasuke has a Katana?" said Sora. "And has the power of lighting?"

"Yeah, after that Saix guy put some sort of spell on me. A Katana came into my hands out of nowhere, anything to say on that Sora?" Sasuke said in an 'I-still-don't-trust-you kind of way.

Sora thought about it. If Sasuke got those powers after he seen Saix, then could that means Saix gave him those powers? If that is so, what does the Organization want with Sasuke? then Sora remember that during their adventures, a couple of the Organization members tried to make some of his friends in different worlds turn into a nobody, but the only way to make a nobody is to make the person turn into a heartless. Could the Organization want Sasuke as one of them? And if so, did they found a way to make him a nobody without turning him into a heartless?

Sora tried not to ponder on his theory and answered Sasuke's question with misleading information. "Unfortanly Sasuke, even I don't know how that might have happen."

Suddenly Naruto, who was feeling like he was out of the conversation. Jump in and asked a question. "Ok I have a question, what the hell was with Sora and those markings on his body!?"

"Naruto that is the most..." Sakura stop halfway realizing Naruto ask a rally good question. "Actually, that is a good question. What was that on your body Sora?"

Sora raised and Eyebrow. "What are you talking about, what markings?" Jiminy, who was on the ground at the moment? Jumped onto the Shoulder of Sora to be the Curse seal was placed at. "He means this Sora." Said the cricket. Sora turned his neck slightly to see a black mark o his shoulder. "What the heck is that?!" the key blade master said.

Donald and Goofy both looked at the curse seal that was on Sora. "Garwsh, isn't that the same place were that Orochimaru guy bit you?" Goofy asked.

"That right..." said Sora. He then turns his attention to team seven. "Hey, you guys are ninja. Don't you know who Orochimaru is?"

"I thought you were a ninja?" said Sasuke.

"Ummm...well...we are...it just...you know..." Sora tried to make an excuse. But Donald made an excuse for him anyway. "We forgot!"

"Yeah, what the duck said!" said Sora.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, knowing that their lying through their teeth. "Whatever..."he said under his breath. Sakura begun to explain who Orochimaru was. Not because she wanted to, but because she knew that Sasuke would not answer it since he doesn't trust Sora. And Naruto doesn't know who the hell the Sanin are. "Sora, Orochimaru is a sanin, or one of the legendary three. They say that no ninja can stand a chance against them and that they are at the level of hokage."

"Hokage is the best Ninja right?" Donald asked.

"You damn right it is!" Naruto said exactly. "And I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

Donald speaks. "Sora, you weren't yourself when you went into that form."

"I wasn't?" Sora said while he put his hand on the shoulder that had the curse seal.

"Yeah, you were like a doll. You didn't show any emotion at all." said Naruto.

Sora shakes his head. Confused on what is going on. In fact he's been confused ever since he and his friends came to this world, now he is being hunted by a snake guy. The only Reason he is here is because the organization is planning something BIG with this world, but now its seems he has to stay here to find out how to get this curse seal off his neck. "What is going on?" said Sora

"Well, whatever is going on." said Sasuke. "All of us are involved in this. We should just continue on with the exams until it over, and then we figure out what is going on."

"That's right I forgot!" said Donald. "Sora, we got this scroll from the Sound nin guy!" Donald pulled out the heaven scroll from his Jacket. "Now we have both scrolls' Sora!"

"Wait, you guys have both scrolls?" said Sasuke.

"Uhh...I guess we do..." Sora then reaches into his pocket and pulls out the earth scroll that they received from the start of the Exams. Goofy then reached into his pockets to grab something. "Hold on guys, remember that Orochimaru gave us that other scroll?" Goofy then pulls out the heaven scroll that Orochimaru gave to them so that Sora can past through the exams.

"He did?" said Sora

"That right, he did. "Said Donald. "But you passed out when he gave it to us."

Team Sora laid the scrolls on to the ground. Everyone looks down at them. "So you guys have 2 heaven scrolls and 1 earth scroll." said Sakura.

"Crap!" yelled Naruto "Sakura do we still have our scroll!?" Sakura reach into her pocket and grab a blue earth scroll (was it an earth scroll in the Anime?) and pulled it out. "Yeah we have the earth scroll still."

"You know," said Sora. "We could give you one of our heaven scrolls if you want."

"Really!" both Naruto and Sakura said.

"No we don't need it." said Sasuke

"Aww come on bastard Sasuke!" said Naruto

"No you dobe, if we're going to get a scroll we're going to do it with our own strength. Not from someone else and definitely not from this guy!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sora. Sora just sweat drop at Sasuke. Knowing that Sasuke still doesn't trust him or his friends. _"Aww great, now I got to be more catiounious around Sasuke."_ Sora thought.

"Come on guys, we should find a place to rest for a while. Then will continue to find a scroll." Sasuke turned around and started walking into the forest. "Sasuke wait up!" Said Sakura, she then turned around and gave Sora and his friends a quick goodbye and walk off with Sasuke. "I guess we'll see you at the tower, bye Sora, Donald, Goofy!" said Naruto as he ran off with his teammates.

The key blade gang wave goodbye to their friends as they walked off.

"Well, let's go onward to that tower!" said Sora

"Sora, you think that's a good idea?" the duck said. "You were just in pain 24 hours ago."

"I'm fine Donald. Besides we got to advance on so we can find out more about the Organization."

"That right," said Goofy. "Also it's because Sora doesn't want run into any ninjas."

"Hey, I'm not scared of any ninjas, bring them on!"

"Oh no Sora, ninjas!"

Sora imminently grabs his key blade and shakes in his pants saying "where?!" a whole bunch of time. It took him a minute to realize that he made a fool out of himself. Donald and goofy bust out laughing (Random?).

"Oh shut up you guys!" (I know not funny...)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Hokage!"

Anko bust through the office of the third hokage. The third hokage was filling out paper work for missions when Anko came through the village. "Ahh Anko, what the seems to be the trouble."

"We received information about Orochimaru."

This caught the hokage's attention. "Go on." he said

"Last night, I mange to find him myself, during that time I gotten information from him saying that Konoha will be destroyed."

"I see, and what else did you find out?"

"Well, I found three things that were strange." said Anko. "The first is that he was able to summon these...well...black creatures that were very powerful, the second is that he said that he's put another curse seal on another Ninja." Anko the put her hand on her shoulder. "Like the one I got."

"And the third thing?" the hokage asked.

"Well...when he said the name of the ninja, i looked at the data files of all Konoha genin that were taking the exams, but i couldn't find him in the files."

"A ninja that isn't in the files and is taking the exams?" the third said. "What is his name?"

"His name is Sora," said Anko. "I believe that this Sora might be an intruder into the exams. I think we should close down the exams for this year."

"Hmm...Sorry Anko but that is not possible."

"But lord Hokage!"

"Anko, understand that it Konoha turn to host the chuinn exams. This is our chance to show other countries our strength. The same goes for other countries. If we stop it now, allot of countries would want to go to war with us."

"But what about this Sora guy, he might be and intruder from another country!"

"Anko, if this Sora guy makes it into the final part of the exams, then will make our move...but remember, our enemies might as also be our allies."

Anko bow her body down "yes lord hokage, I understand."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the world that never was at the castle that never was, Xigbar went to the proof of existence in order to go to his room. He look at all the other portals and how the lead into the other Organization members room. He looks as how all of them except for the number XII were blue when a couple of months they were red. Signifying a lost Organization member.

He looks at the room for the number IV, on how it was the last number VI's, Vexens room. Now it belongs to the new number IV. The weapon that was at the bottom even change. The weapon was a pair of Batons (the sticks that police use). At the bottom of those batons was the nick name of the new number IV. The nickname read "the Justice of science"

"I wonder if I should visit him, knowing him he probably doing more experiments."

"If your going to walk into my room then waits till I get their first." said a voice

Xibar turn around and pretended not to see the new number IV. "Oh, I wonder were he went?"

"I'm down here damn it!"

Xigbar looked down and seen the new number IV. The number IV had blonde hair tied in a ponytail and he had hazel brown eyes. He wore the black hooded outfit like all the Organization members do. The most definite feature about him was that he was the shortest of the members.

"Oh, there you are. I didn't see you because you so darn tiny."

The number IV grew a vein and begun to yell at the free shooter. "Who the hell are you calling so tiny that can't reach the top of a bookshelf!?"

"Uhh...I didn't say all of that..." said Xigbar."Anyway I was wondering if you might join the Offer Orochimaru gave us."

"Sorry Xigbar, but you know I'm busy finding a way to get people hearts."

"Speaking of you doing stuff," said the free shooter. "Those experiments you conjure up actually work."

"Of course it would, I am a great scientist after all."

"Whatever, if you such a great scientist then why didn't you create a formula to make you taller?"

"Quit calling me short?!"

Xigbar then proceeds to walk over to his room. "Look, one day your going have to fight. And when you do I hope your ready...EdXard (end-sar-d)

"Yeah, yeah whatever cigar"

"For the last freaking time it XIGBAR!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter**

**Nothing to say really, but I hope some people realize who the new number IV is...if not...too bad XD **


	15. a temporay jonin

**Chapter 14: the temporary jonin **

**(Come on guess who in THIS chapter...)**

**p.s I do not own Naruto and or KH2 also when is the final mix plus coming to the u.s? Because I really want to beat Malauixa with his own scythe**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

4 days has passed since the start of the exams. So far almost every team that has the potential to become part of the final part of the exams has made it to the tower by now. The ones, who don't stand a chance or opened the seal to one of the scrolls, will stay in the forest and get left behind. Those are the one that failed the exams. Our favorite spiky haired key blade master is in the forest...seems to be one of those people.

"Maaaaan," Sora moaned. "How long is it going to take to get there?!"

Right now Sora, Donald and Goofy have been walking for 4 days. In fact it not like there walking to the tower but more like limping over there. They were able to get decent food from Donald's magic's. But everyone knows when Donald cooks with his magic...it not a good thing.

"Maaaaan..." Sora moaned. "Donald how far do we have to get there?!"

"Don't ask me like I know!" yelled Donald.

"Guys, how's about we take a break?" said a tired Goofy.

"Goofy, today's the last day." said Sora who was still walking. "If we stop now then there are no way we'll be able to advance."

"Yeah goofy" the duck spoke. "If we don't advance, how we'll be able to find out more about Organization XIII and their plans with Sasuke?"

"But...this is too much!"

"Tell me about it..." both Donald and Sora said. Suddenly Sora remembered what he thought back when seen Sasuke eyes. That's right; he needed to tell his friends about what he suspects about Sasuke. "Hey guys..." said Sora. Donald and Goofy heard him and stop walking. They turned around and paid attention to Sora. "What is it Sora?" said Donald.

"Well, it about Sasuke." said Sora. "Don't you find it strange that he seems...different?"

"What cha mean Sora?" said Goofy

"Well it's just, when I see his eyes; it reminded me of certain members of the Organization...they were cold."

"Well now that you mention it" said Donald "the power we seen did seem sort of familiar."

"What cha trying to say Sora?"

"Well, I'm just saying. They said they battle Saix the last time we seen them. Why would Saix, or the Organization in that fact, have their eyes on Sasuke?"

"You don't think..." said Donald

"I think the Organization what Sasuke to be one of them."

Donald and goofy did a quick "What?!" before Sora ha continued on. "But the Organization would have to turn Sasuke into a heartless first before getting his nobody, and the only way is for someone to get into the darkness."

Donald spoke. "What if the Organization found a way to make him a nobody without turning him into a heartless?"

"Geez if that's so then Sasuke is in trouble."

"I know, for now we should worry about getting through this forest and to the tower."

Suddenly all their stomach started to growl. "Man, we got to find something to eat" said Sora. Donald grabs his wand, "I could conjure up some foo-"

"NO!" both Goofy and Sora said. "That ok I'm not hungry...right goof?"

"Uhh...yeah...what he said!"

"Oh ok"

Goofy and Donald did a quick sigh of relief. Glad that they don't have to eat Donald magic cooking. Because everyone knows Donald and food do not mix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, somewhere near a river in a forest. Our favorite blonde Shinobi is out fishing food with the help of four shadow clones. "Ok guys!" said the Original Naruto. "Get in their and find us some food!" the clones jump into the river and started finding fish. When the clones found some fish they make the fish jump from the river and into the air so that they could escape from the clones. Only to receive a kunai throw at them by Sasuke.

Three fish jump into the air and Sasuke threw Kunai's at them. The kunai's hit then fish and pin them on the wall. Naruto pokes his head out from the river and stares at the caught fish. Feeling like he accomplishes something, Naruto begins to chuckle a little.

"Naruto," Said Sasuke. "You're slacking off; you need to get more fish."

"Shut up bastard Sasuke, I'm doing the best I can!"

Suddenly Sakura called for Sasuke. She need him do perform a fireball justu to start a fire. Sasuke charka came back to him the day he got that powerful weapon of his. It seems that the only time Sasuke can't use charka is when he using that power that the man called Saix, gave to him.

"I got to do everything around here..." said Sasuke as he walks off to Sakura. Those words left Naruto very annoyed at Sasuke. "You didn't even do anything!" said the blonde shinobi.

At the camp fire team seven watch the Fish Sasuke and Naruto captured cook around the camp fire. They took a break from getting from the tower because of the battle they had with the sound Nin. Plus Sasuke wasn't fully recovered from his usage of his Katana.

"I think we took to much time to recover..." said Sakura.

"The exams started at around 3 p.m 4 days ago, by this time tomorrow the exams will be over." said Sasuke. "Not only that, but we still have one scroll...and by now every one that got the scroll we needed probably passed."

"Man...I want that big fish right there..." Naruto thought.

"So if that's the case, then it's a very low chance that we'll find the scroll we need." said Sasuke. He then lifted himself up and grabs this container that had been meant to fill in something. "Anyway, I am going to get some water. I'll be back." Sasuke started walking back towards the river was he and Naruto was fishing. When Sasuke was out of sight, Naruto grab the scroll that Sasuke left behind.

"Hey Sakura."

"What Naruto?"

"Let open the scroll"

Sakura, in a furry of rage at Naruto's stupidity. Hits him on the head. "You idiot!" she yelled. "Have you forgotten that we can't open the scroll?!"

"Oww!" yelled Naruto. "Sakura, all I'm saying is what so important about a scroll that we suppose to carry?!"

"Whatever inside that scroll we can't look Naruto!"

"I know, but if we just _peek_ and put the seal back together, then it wouldn't harm anyone right?"

"Well..."

Sakura thought about it and agreed. Even though it was wrong and against the rules, she also wanted to find out about what was inside the scroll. Naruto slowly put the tip of his fingers on the seal and slowly begins to peel it off.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you!" Said a voice

Naruto jump to the shock to the sudden voice. He drops the scroll onto the ground, the scroll Rolls next to a guy in a black hooded coat with green eyes and fiery red hair. Naruto and sakura look and seen that it was an old friend of theirs.

"Spelling guy!" Naruto yelled while he pointed to Axel "were the hell have you been!?"

"First of all it's Axel, A-X-E-L." Axel then picks up the scroll that had rolled next to him. He begins to toss it up and down in the air. "And second, I wouldn't open this if I was you."

Sasuke is on his way back with water in his hand when he See's a clocked figured standing before Naruto and Sakura. Thinking that it's the Organization, Sasuke runs to attack the figure and protects the scroll.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Hokage was getting ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow he had to get the get ready to tell the remaining genin about the Final part of the exams. More importantly he had to find out about the "intruders" that have entered the exams, to see if their friend or foe? The Hokage was working on the last of his paper work for the exams.

Suddenly a knock on the door.

"Come in" said the hokage.

The door opened reveling a short figure in a black coat. The short figure walked in the office of the hokage. Its face was some what covered. The only part that wasn't covered was it strangely shape nose. Which looked like a mouse nose? Not only that, the top of the hood was pointy. The hokage spoke, "who are you?"

"I'm an ally, are you the king of this village?"

"If by king you mean Hokage, then yes." said the third

The clocked figured took of the hood that was covering its face. Once he took it off it reveled a mouse with big black eyes and big round ears at the top of his head. The hokage was a bit surprise by what he seen. then again he just thought it was a summon that a ninja performed, so just paid no mind that its a talking mouse in front of him. The mouse spoke, "excuse me but I have some important business to discuss with you."

Sabutorai nod his head. "Very well, have a seat."

The mouse took a seat that stood in front of the hokage's desk. The hokage spoke to the talking mouse asking questions first. "Pardon me for asking, but who are you again?" the third asked.

"My name is King Mickey, but you can call me Mickey."

"I see, Mickey how did you get past those Anbu shinobi that were outside?"

Mickey did his little chuckle while scratching his head. "Yeah...about that. I sort of...well...knock them out."

Hokage was a little socked; the mouse beat two anbu shinobi? Now the hokage was a little cautious about the mouse. He kept his eye on him to make sure he doesn't try anything funny. "Ok, what are you business with me King Mickey?"

Mickey chuckled again. "Please don't call me king, it's sort of embarrassing..."

"Very well Mickey," said the hokage. "What is your business with me?"

Mickey cleared his throat and begins to speak. "Well first off I came to warn you. It's about a ninja of yours called Orochimaru."

Now the hokage was all in. Orochimaru is one of the sanin and Konoha greatest threats. "Go on." the Hokage spoke. Mickey once again cleared his throat and begun to speak. "You see, Orochimaru is working with this group called Organization XIII." said the king. "Organization XIII is a group of nobodies that are out to steal people hearts so they can get something called kingdom heart and-"

"Wait a minute" the hokage cut in. "mind going a little slow?"

"R-right, I'm sorry, let me start from the beginning." Mickey then explains everything to the hokage. He told him about heartless and nobody's, how those creatures steal people hearts. Wait not just people, but any living thing hearts. Mickey then explains to the Hokage about Organization XIII and Kingdom hearts. How Organization XIII wants to build an artificial kingdom hearts so that they could get their hearts back, and how they're taking people hearts to obtain it. oh and he told him about other worlds outside of Konoha, and how King Mickey was the few key blade masters, and how he must keep in charge of protecting all worlds. Finally he got to the part with Orochimaru and how he and Organization might be working together with each other.

"So you see Mr. Hokage sir," said Mickey. "I believe that Orochimaru is working with Organization XIII, the reason why is something I do not know."

"I see," said hokage."Based on what you just said it seems like Orochimaru workings with this Organization XIII in order too gain something."

"There something else I want to tell you." said Mickey. "Right now there are three warriors that are undercover as ninja, I ask you to not harm them for they are allies." the Hokage raised an eyebrow. Something is strange with something with what Mickey just said. Yesterday Anko said that three intruders that were participating in the exams right now. One of them is infected with Orochimaru curse seal.

"Mickey, what are the names of the three warriors?"

"There name's are Sora, Donald and Goofy."

"Really?" said the third. "You know the instructor did a very interesting report about them."

Mickey was now interested. He hasn't heard from Sora ever since he and Riku was locked up in the door to kingdom hearts. "What happen to them?!" said the king. The hokage took one puff of his pipe and blew some smoke before he spoke. "Well king, it seems that the one called Sora had a run in with Orochimaru, and now he has one of the curse seals that Orochimaru created."

"Curse seals." said the king "is that bad?"

"Oh my yes. If not treated, it could kill Sora..."

Mickey did a quick gasp at what the third king of Konoha said. "Is there any way to take it off?" Mickey asked.

"We could seal it." said Hokage. "But the curse seal will still be placed on him and he still is able to activate it." Mickey did a quick "hmmm" while thinking how to help Sora with the curse seal. Suddenly it hit him, he figured out what might help. "Hokage sir, I know who can help!" said Mickey. "Just let me find him and I'll return back to Konoha."

Soon as Mickey was about to leave out the door to find that person, Hokage stop him. "Wait King Mickey, there something I need you to do." Mickey stops halfway near the door and turned around to the hokage. "If your adversaries are in the chuinn exams and the make it to the final round. Then they will need a jonin to..."

"I know were your going with this."Said Mickey. "And unfortunally since I'm a key blade master, I have to go to other worlds and protect them from heartless."

"But king Mickey...who else would be a good enough?"

"Oh I have an idea." Mickey then walks up to the door and opens it. As he opens it a figured stood in front of the door.

"Hiya!" the figured spoke

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter**

**Well what you think? Of course I had to have the king tell the hokage right? **

**Hmm...I wonder who Pov should do for getting to the tower first? I don't know I'll decide later.**

**SEE YA LATER!**


	16. the return of the great Ninja!

**Chapter 15: the great ninja returns!**

**A.E: yeah I'm back, I want to say I'm sorry these past few chapters for grammar, you see I do not have Microsoft word and I use word pad, so my Grammar might seem off. Anyway enjoy.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Halfway through the day, Sora, Donald and Goofy were very tired from walking through the forest. In fact, they weren't even walking anymore. They were flat on their bellies crawling. The tower was just WAY to far for anyone to make it. How the heck ninjas do this for a living?! As Sora was crawling, he was wondering why the hell the tower was so far? What was the point of taking a scroll that you can't even open to a far location that no Ordinary human can make it to?

"Donald..." Sora said weakly. "Do you have some sort of water spell?"

"No...Unless you want to drink ice?" Donald responded back while his head rest in the ground. Sora said a short _"crap" _under his breath and put his head back in the ground. This was too much for Sora and the gang. This test is not meant for ordinary people! Then again Sora is only superhuman when he uses his key blade. Donald is a magic welding duck, and Goofy is a dog that fights with a shield. So they themselves are not ordinary. Still, this was too much for them!

Then an idea hit Sora like...like...like getting a baseball in the face. (Ouch!) he jumped up and turned around to his friends. Who were still lying on the ground from all the walking? "Guy guys!" said Sora. "I got an idea!" sora looks to see his friends still lying in the ground. Well not really laying, but more like...sleeping. Sora grew a vein in his brown spiky head and grabbed his key blade. He then lifted it up in the air and called a spell.

_**"THUNDER!"**_

Suddenly, thunder came down and shock Donald and Goofy. Donald and Goofy jumped into the air while the thunder made their bones visible. Once the shock treatment was over. They were smoking from the attack and most of their body was burnt.

---------------------------

**Elsewhere**

Team shika-ino-cho is at the gate to the tower when Choji stops and starts to sniff the air. Shikamaru turns around and talks to his long time friend. "What is it Choji?" shikamaru asked.

"I smell roasted duck..." Choji said while he started to drool.

"Are you hungry again?" said Ino

"...maybe"

--------------------------------

"What was that for!?" Donald and Goofy yelled at Sora.

"You guys were sleeping; I had to get your attention."

"You could have just waked us up!" Donald yelled.

"whatever." said Sora. "Anyway I just came with this awesome idea on how to get to the tower!" Goofy and Donald looked at each other and the looked at Sora with a certain look of confusion. "What do you mean?" both Donald and Goofy said.

"What if I summon someone to get us there!" said Sora.

"That could work." said Donald.

"But who to summon?" said Goofy.

Sora, Donald and Goofy start to scratch their chin while thinking who to summon. Maybe Stitch would be a good summon. He can move things 3,000 times his size, he could easily move Sora and the others all at once. Then again, Stitch is also the devil's mischief. Sora, Donald and goofy had this vision of Konoha destroyed. Stitch destroyed Konoha because they had no Elvis record and had no hula contest. No...Stitch was not a summon of choice.

They then though about Chicken Little...on second thought, Chicken Little is a BIG no-no, and I'm not saying that because he is strong. (Chuckles a little.)

Maybe Dumbo?

Peter pan would be a good choice. Even though Sora can glide, he can't fly. He and his friends can only fully fly when he is around. So maybe peter pan was a good choice right? Wrong, even though Peter pan can help them fly, he always wants to play a game instead of battling or helping. He never grows up (really, he doesn't). The only time he is helpful is when a girl is involved and he wants to play hero. So Peter Pan was also a no.

Then it hit them. The perfect summon, he was the only one who could actually help without messing anything up...well maybe he would mess up something's, but he is really reliable.

All three of them said his name at the same time. "What about the Genie!?"

Sora chuckled. "I guess we're thinking of the same guy huh?"

"Hurry and summon him Sora!"

"Alright, alright. Don't get your pants in a...never mind."

Sora held on to his key blade and pointed it forward. He called out his chant, "give me strength!" a blue light came from the tip of the key blade and Sora tossed it in the air. As Sora catches the falling key blade, he held on to it tight as yellow sparks came out of the key blade and shoot out into the air. The yellow sparks turned into blue clouds and out of the blue clouds came no other than the genie of Agrabah.

Genie stretches his arms and upper chest as he yawned. He then looks at Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy!" the Genie said. "How ya been!"

"Hiya Genie." Sora greeted.

"Man Sora, you should really summon me more." Genie then pulled put his stomach and start shaking it making this giggling sound. "I'm starting to get on the plus size."

"Well then Genie." said Sora. "Do I have the job for you?"

"Is it heartless and nobodies Sora, don't worry I got you back." the Genie of agrabah snap his fingers. Suddenly the area around them was surrounded by black hawk helicopters and jet Hydra planes. Copies of Genie wearing army uniforms, jumped out of the black hawks with guns in their hands. Suddenly the real Genie, who was dress like a general, walked up to Sora.

"Alright solider, you give us the Order and will comply." said Genie. "What is your orders sir?!"

Sora started to scratch his head and chuckled a little bit at Genie's overreacting. "Well, you see. Were not fighting heartless right now."

"Le whaaaat?" Genie said. Suddenly all the Genie's disappeared. "No heartless, then what did you summon me for?"

"We need you to take us over there." Donald pointed to the Tower. Genie looked around and did this disappointing look. He looks at Sora and the gang and sighed. "You know, you guys really need to give me a challenge once in a while."

"Don't worry Genie." said Sora. "I promise next time you fight a whole bunch of heartless and nobodies."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Really, really."

"Really, really re-"

"Would you just hurry up?!" Donald yelled

"Alright, alright don't get your pants in a...never mind."

Suddenly Genie disappeared. The gang looked around, wondering were did he disappeared too? Suddenly the look behind then and seen this big sliver thing sitting. They looked up and seen a giant Genie holding what appeared to be a...golf club.

"This is it folks." Genie said whispering to himself. "If the great Genie of argrabah makes this shot, he'll not only win the tournament, but gain fan girls in the process." Genie the lifts his golf club and in a hard swing. Sends Sora Donald and Goofy flying to the tower. Donald, Sora and Goofy all screamed as they flow through the air. Genie looks at them flying. "Yes it's a long drive!" said genie. "Now all I have to do is waiting for the fan girls to start coming."

Genie stood and waited for the fan girls to come...nothing happen.

"Well this sucks."

-----------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you guys..." said Sasuke.

"Sorry" both Naruto and Sakura said.

Naruto and Sakura almost opened the seal that was supposed to stay unsealed. Thanks to Axel, that did not happen. Speaking of whom, what the heck was the Furry of dancing flames doing here?

"Thanks" Sasuke said to Axel

"No problem." Axel responded

"Spelling guy!" Naruto yelled. "Were the hell were you when we needed you?!"

"You mean from a couple days ago?" said Axel. "I thought the letter told you why. I'd only said I show you were Sora and the others were at, not fight."

Naruto grew bright read while a couple of veins pop in his heads. Wanting to hit the red headed man. Before Naruto could say something back Naruto was interrupted by Sakura, who wanted to ask a question to the spelling guy.

"Excuse me Axel," said the pink hair konichi. "But how did you know what was in the scroll?"

"Oh that, I don't" said Axel. "But I've seen what happens to you if you opened it."

Axel then explains what happens if you open the scroll. he tell them that while he was in the forest after he left them last time, he seen a group of boys opening the scroll, what happen was a bunch of dust came out of the scroll and the genin were past out. So he left for a couple of days and came back to were those genin were. The only thing was that they were not there anymore!

"So you see, that why you shouldn't open It." said Axel. "If you do, then you'll pass out."

"And then someone will pick us up from the spot." Sasuke finished.

"Whew, it's a good thing I didn't listen to Sakura."

"Liar, it was you who suggest it!" Sakura proceeds to give Naruto a lump on his head.

Something was bugging Sasuke. If Axel was an Organization member. then wouldn't he attack Sasuke on the spot? Based on what Sora's pet cricket said, it seems the Organization members want something from Sasuke. If that's so, why has Axel been helping them?

"Axel," said Sasuke. "Aren't you an Organization member?"

"Ahh...so you know about the Organization?" said Axel. "Well I'm Sort of a member."

"What do you mean by sort of?"

"Well...I...kind of betrayed the guys, and now I'm on the run from them. So technically...wait did I spell that right? Let me see, T-E-C-H-"

"Enough with the spelling!" Naruto yelled.

"OK, OK, don't get your pants in a...wait hasn't this joke been use before?"

"What are you talking about?" said Sakura

"Never mind...forget anything that just happen."

Team seven sweat drop at Axels' wired comment. Anyway Axels' continued speaking. "Anyway, my point is that I'm not part of the Organization any more. So if you want to know any recent thing that they are doing. I'm not your man."

"So in other word, you don't know why they are after me?"

"Nope."

"If that so, why are you helping us spelling guy?"

Axel stood silent for a moment. He deepened his eyelids halfway and looked at the team that stood before them. "Because," Axel spoke. "A friend of mine is in danger of getting eliminated by the Organization."

"A friend?" said Naruto "you mean Sora."

"No...Well...it's hard to explain; anyway don't you guys need a scroll?" Axel said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah that right!" said the Blonde ninja. "We need another scroll. We were going to get one from Sora, but SOMEONE said otherwise."

"Shut up dobe..." Sasuke said under his breath.

"Axel, do you know how we can get a scroll?" Sakura asked.

"It's pretty simple. Wait for the last remaining people to come. Then give them the jump!" said Axel. "So are you up for it?"

The team thought about it, should they trust Axel? He is or better yet was an Organization member. Then again, what other choice do they have? They need a scroll, and Axel says he knows how to get one. So they looked at each other and nod their heads in agreement.

"Alrightiy then." said Axel. "Let us be on our way."

--------------------------------------------------------

BOOM!

The gang landed in front of the Tower. Genie made sure that they make it to the tower. Luckily, they landed on the numbered door they are supposed to enter. Sora tried to lift himself up, but unfortunately he was trap underneath the duck, and the dog. Donald tail was in front of Sora's face, the feathers tickled Sora's nose. This made Sora...

"ACHOO!"

Sneeze...

"Donald get you butt out of my face!"

"Get your face out my butt." Donald said back.

Sora lifted Donald and goofy off of him and picks himself up. He looks up and noticed the Tower that stood before them. As Donald and Goofy pick themselves up, Sora ran towards the door with a smile on their faces. "Look guys!" said the key blade wielder. "We're here, we're finally here!"

"Oh thank god..." said Donald.

"Yahoo" Goofy yelled in a cheer.

"Well Sora, are you going to open the door?"

"Oh right..."

Sora held his hands on the door handles and opened it. The gang walks inside the tower. Inside, is a room with banisters halfway near the ceiling? The gang looked around, wondering what to do. Donald looked around and See's something on the wall. Donald points to it, "what is that?" he said. Sora and Goofy look at it as well, Sora but his hand behind his head and raise his eyebrow. "What is it, it just look like scribbles to me."

"Garwsh, maybe it their language."

"Hey wait a minute, this is the place we been heading for this place, carried a bunch of scrolls, I got some strange marking on my neck. Fought some ninjas and EXEULATULY traveled on foot. Your telling me this is it?!" said Sora.

"Wait the scrolls," said Goofy. "Aren't we supposed to open them right now?"

"Oh yeah!" said Sora. He reaches in his pockets and grabs the two scrolls that was part of this exam. Sora opened the first one and seen the same scribble as the one on the wall. Sora places that one on the ground and pulled out another one. This one had the same scribble. Sora places that one on the ground as well. Why is nothing happening? Did they really come all this way for nothing?

Suddenly an explosion white cloud came out of the scrolls. Sora and the others started coughing from the smoke. As the smoke cleared, a mysterious figured stood in the cloud. Sora tried to get a glimpse of the figure, but couldn't see it. "Who are you!?" Sora asked.

"Never thought I see you knuckleheads again so soon."

As the smoke cleared the figured was reveled. She wore black shorts that reached WAY above her knees. She wore brown boots with white shoe strings, she were a zip-up that showed her arms. Sora and the others look, shock to see who stood before them.

The all said her name in unison. "Yuffie!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Surprise! Of course I had to put Yuffie in this, I mean she IS a ninja right?**

**Anyway next chap I MIGHT revel the next new member of the Organization. Noticed that_ might _is in big words. **

**Any way stay tuned for the next chap as always...See ya next time!**

**Oh yeah...it might take me a while to update since I'm moving.**


	17. Reaching the goal

**Chapter 16: reaching the goal. **

**p.s I do not own what you seen for the past 16 chapters **

**Something was wrong with my internet connection and my folks had to get it fix. But I'm back. So here. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night on the last day for the second part of the exams. By now everyone expect those who are not qualified, have pass and made it to the tower. All the weaker teams will fail or have failed. Team seven did not want to be the one to fail. Hopefully with Axel help, maybe they were able to pass right? Anyway team seven and Axel were walking through the forest since Axel told them how to get a scroll. All day they have been avoiding traps and watching each others back for other teams. All of them are heading for the tower that stood before them.

However, they have been doing this since this morning.

By now they would have reach the tower is at least near it. However, it seems like they're not even getting close to it! The team stops and looked at around. Wondering what was going on. "Man, do all you ninja's have tested this hard?!" Axel spoke. He wasn't really tired since he is a high rank nobody, but he was getting annoyed with the constant jumping on tree branch, and watching out for traps.

"Axel, I wonder sometimes myself...what does this prove?" Naruto said with his hands behind his head.

Sasuke looked around the area for a bit while keeping with his teammates and axel. Sakura (as always) was right behind him. "What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke didn't say anything; he just kept on looking around. He knew that something was fishy, by now they should have been closer to the tower than before. Suddenly he had seen something that surprised him. He seen this gigantic bug that he killed earlier in the day, in fact he killed it this morning to be exact. "Hey..." Sasuke called the others. "Take a look at this."

The others walk over and seen the bug that Sasuke killed earlier. "Isn't that the bug you killed earlier Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, now I know something's not right."

"You mean, we been walking around in circles?" Said Sakura

"And here I thought ninja's are supposed to be knowable about things like this." Axel said while crossing his arms.

Sasuke ignored axels' comment, because he knew that they have not been walking on circles. He is sure of it, so what could be? Then it hit him, there is only one way that all of this could happen. They were being watch

"It's a genjustu." Sasuke said.

"Genjustu, what is that?" axel asked._ "Can I even spell that?" _

"Yeah Sasuke explain it….so uh Axel can know what it is of course." Said Naruto

"Genjustu is illusion techniques. It confuse the mind into think what is real." Sasuke explained. "For example, these guys must have put us in a genjustu to make us think we aren't getting any farther. That why when we try to get to the tower, we think we're not making any progress and we waste charka. That way they would get the jump on us."

"Seems like they thought up a better plan than you guys." Axel said

"This is all YOUR idea!" both Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Sure, blame the guy who got you into this. However, it you guy's own fault for taking my help."

Suddenly, a rustling sound was heard in the trees. Everyone looked to see we're the sound is coming from. What they spotted were these black things coming out of the trees. Only the black things were actually Ninja's, all of the looking the same as the next one. Each with this strange sliver thing over their mouth and bandage's over they're eyes, the ninja's appeared all around the Area welding Kunai's'

Meanwhile three Ninja wearing the same outfit and the same metal mouthpiece over their mouth stood and watch team seven surrounded by what seems to be replica's of themselves.

"What going on? Sakura said looking around her.

"They seem to be replica's of the original host's." said Sasuke.

One clone started walking with a very sharp Kunai in his hand. "Like a mouse in a trap." The clones spoke.

Naruto clenched his fist tight and charged toward the clone. "Shut up!" he yelled out before hitting the clone in the chest. It seems like Naruto got the clone good. The clone didn't even budge to doge Naruto attack. However, something was wrong. Naruto felt his punch going through the clone's chest literality. The clone side split open when Naruto punched him. Naruto landed back on his feet looking at his hand, wonder why his punched didn't work. _"What the heck is going on?"_ Naruto thought.

Another clone emerge form the clone opened side with a double sided Kunai in its hand, Ready to toss it at Naruto. Before the clone prepare itself to strike down Naruto. Sasuke quickly actives his sharrigan to see what the clone going to do before it does it. Sasuke grab a few of his surkiens, "Naruto, get down!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto quickly duck down as he turned to see the clones ready to attack him. Sasuke threw his surkiens to strike the clone that was holding the kunai. On impact, the clone arm was destroyed. However it quickly regenerated the arm back to it Original form.

"Seem like you can't lay a direct hit on them...eh?" Axel said.

As the clones closed in onto Naruto and the others, Naruto pulled out a Kunai from his pocket ready to go crazy on the clones however, he is stop by Sasuke's voice. "Stop it Naruto, it useless!" Naruto halted himself from attacking on of the clones, "What you stop me for Sasuke?!" Naruto asked.

"These clones...They won't disappear by simply punching them." Sasuke said. "It seems like we have to find the Original's and take them out first. Otherwise we will be wasting our charka trying to attack the clones."

The clones started to move closer and closer towards team seven and Axel. "What do we do know?" Sakura asked. The blonde hair ninja clenched a fist in one of his hands and held tight to the kunai in the other. "It only one thing that we can do," Naruto spooked. "We have to get rid of all these clones to bring out the original!" Naruto made a hand sign, "Shadow clone justu!" the same number of clones as the others appeared as the other ones.

"No Naruto stop!" Sasuke yelled. "It won't work!"

Sasuke words didn't reach the Naruto's. All of the clones started to attack the other clones, and with each hit the black clones regenerated back to the way they were.

"I like this kid style." Axel said.

"What do we do now Sasuke?"

Sasuke smack his lips. "He always attacks at the worst situation….looks like we have no choice."

Sasuke was reaching for his pockets to grab one of his weapons. Until Sakura screamed, he turned around and seen it was a lot of clones running towards Sakura…fast. So fast that he couldn't react in time to stop them all, Naruto was busy handling the other clones so he couldn't take on the clones coming towards her. It seems like Sakura wasn't going be alright.

Until a burst of flames, came and surrounded the clones, melting them one by one. Thinking it was Sasuke who destroyed them, Sakura was going to give her thanks towards Sasuke. However, when she seen Sasuke he had just as a shocked looked on his face as she had. "w-who just did that," Sakura said. The flames that destroyed the clones were still burning. Suddenly someone came Out of the fire. A man hold two wired looking chakrams, both with spikes with red lining surrounding the weapons.

"Man, you ninja sure are slow, S-L-O-W."

Sasuke and Sakura had seen Axel standing with the flames burning behind him. Hold then two chakrams, one behind his neck and one he is holding by his side. Axel turned around and seen another batch of clones coming his way, "allow me to tell you guys something," Axel spooked, "when I was in the Organization…I had a nickname that every low rank nobody and heartless feared." Axel then disappeared and reappeared behind the clones, His weapons burn into hot red flames; he then tossed both of them while spinning the red hot chakrams burning the clones and destroying them.

"They called me the Furry of dancing flames, got it memorized?"

Sasuke looked and seen the power that axel had shown. _"This feeling…it's the same as when I had that sword. The Organization…is they all that strong?"_

"Hey you guys!" Naruto yelled, "If you would stop gawking and help me out…that would be nice!"

The other almost forgot that Naruto is fighting the other clones. The other prepared themselves and charge towards the enemy. Meanwhile the one who are control looked on and seen the other fighting.

"Fools, they are just like a mouse in a trap…"

**Meanwhile at the Tower. **

Sora, Donald and goofy looked and seen their standing before them smiling. Sora still had a shock look on his face. Donald and goofy ran up towards yuffie and gave a big hug.

"Yuffie good to see you," Donald said while hugging her legs. Goofy picked up yuffie and swung her around with Donald hanging on her legs. "Gwash yuffie, good to see ya!" once goofy stop spinning her around, yuffie started to get dizzy from all the spinning. Donald who was hanging on to her was already dizzy and tried to walk in a straight line.

Yuffie shook her head to wear off the dizziness, "Good…to…see you two…I mean too." She spoke. Once the dizziness wore off, she looks towards Sora who was still standing with that same shock expression as before. "Are you going to gawk or are you going to greet me Sora?" Yuffie spoke. Sora shook his head to snap himself out of his trance. He walks up to yuffie and began to pull he cheeks. "Is it really you yuffie?"

Yuffie, in retaliation, pulled Sora's cheeks as "yes it me...is it you Sora?!" she yelled while pulling Sora cheeks.

"Oww, ow, ow, ok it you now let go of me!" Sora yelled. After Yuffie let go of Sora, and when Sora rub his cheeks, Sra begun to speak again, "Sorry for that…it just haven't see you in a while."

"It hasn't been that long!" yuffie spoke

"Yuffie, the last time we seen you when the heartless attack Hollow bastion. That was 6 month ago!"

"Well it better than not seeing me for a whole year again right?"

"Well…." Sora said.

"You better say yes or you get the cheek pinch again!" Yuffie yelled while moving her hand closer to Sora cheeks.

"I'm just kidding!" Sora said, trying not to get his cheeks redder.

Anyway after greeting each other they got down to Business Sora and the other wanted to know why Yuffie is hear in another world. "Yuffie…" Sora spoke. "What are you doing here…in fact how did you get here?"

"oh, the king sent me here." Yuffie spooked. "He told me that I had to help you pass a test or something…"

"The king was here!?" the key blade gang said in unison.

"I guess, he said something about you guy need to pass this exam in order to keep an eye on a guy named….Sasuke?

"Yeah," Sora said. "We think the Organization is after Sasuke."

"Also they might be looking for other to fill on the missing members. Remember that Sora." Donald spoke.

"This Sasuke guy must be strong if the Organization is after him."

Sora, feeling a bit jealous, put his hand behind his head, and smacks his lips, "he isn't that strong…"

Yuffie and the other just smiled at Sora.

Suddenly they heard some footsteps coming from this dark hallway. The others took notice to this and to alert to it. "So…I finally get to meet the three heroes the king told me about." A voice spoke. A man walks from the corridors and appeared before them. He wore a hat with red on top and Japanese lettering on it.

"Who are you? " Sora spoke

The man was smoking a pipe. He took on puff of it and spoke, "you can just call me the third hokage"

-------------------

**Meanwhile **

It was almost daybreak; team seven and Axel have been fighting a never ending battle. Every time they hit a clone, two more come up. They couldn't move anymore, All of them fell to there knees, tired from fighting. That when the ones that have been watch this form the trees appeared, Read to strike down the weak team and take their scroll.

"Ha ha, you guys have to be the stupidest ninja's I've seen." One of the ninja who seem to be the leader spoke. "If you knew it was a trap why did you go into it?"

A tired Naruto begun to speak, "you……should be….asking yourself that."

The Rain looked at Naruto and wonder what did he mean by that?

"You got that right." Sasuke said.

The rain genin looked and seen that Sasuke didn't move his lips. They thought that either he is a Vantilaqist, or something is fishy. Suddenly Sasuke, Sakura, and Axel disappeared in a poof of smoke. The rain genin were surprised that they were clones, "then…..were…"

"Here we are." Sakura spoke

The rain genin turned around and seen that the other were standing behind them. "We hid in this bush while Naruto made clones of us." Sasuke spoke.

"We figured it be better if Naruto create clones of us while we wait for you guys to come out." Sakura spoke.

Naruto was picking himself up, he started to breathe heavy from using a lot of charka. "Naruto, that's enough." Sasuke said. "Take a breath while we handle these guys."

"Humph," on of the rain genin gave. "You think that you can take us out?"

Suddenly Naruto punch the one that was talking right in the kisser. Naruto hit him so hard that it knock that genin out and send him flying into the other, knocking them out as well. "Hey…I'm…just…fine…" Naruto said tiredly.

Sasuke had this shock expression on his face. Did he just see Naruto competly knock a bunch of genin with one punch? Not only that, but he been fighting the longest out of all of them. By now Naruto should be out of charka._ "Is this really Naruto?"_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura was also surprised by what Naruto just did, that same idiot that has been chasing her stupidly, that same failure did this?

Axel the grin at the blonde headed ninja before speaking, "well I guess that did the trick, now let see what type of scroll they have!" Axel walked over and checks each one of their pockets to see if the scroll they needed was available Axel reach in one genn pockets and grabed a white colored scroll. "Is this the scroll you need?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Sasuke grab the scroll from Axel hand and placed it in his pockets. He then walked over to Naruto and warps his arm around his neck to help him walk. "Come on, the tower isn't that far."

"You guys go on ahead." Axel spoke. "I'm going to look into something."

"You sure about tha-"

Before Sasuke spoke, Axel was gone. Sasuke just surged his shoulder and started walking along with Sakura behind him.

**Meanwhile **

"Lord…" Said Donald

"Hokage?" Goofy finished.

"That right," the third spoke while smoking his pipe. "I'm the hokage of this village…or the king." Hokage walked over to Sora, Donald and Goofy. "So this is the heroes that King Mickey told me about. I've have to say, I didn't expect it to be made of a talking duck, and a dog."Sora looked at the hokage with this confused expression on his face. _"This is the hokage that Naruto always talked about; he doesn't look strong at all." _

Hokage then turned his attention towards yuffie. "Yuffie, I was trying to catch you before you left." The Hokage reach for his pockets that were inside his coat. "You'll need this in order to stay undercover." Hokage grabbed something out of his pockets; he pulled it out and shows it to yuffie. Yuffie to a glance at the item and grabbed it, "what is this?" she asked the hokage.

"It's a Konoha shinboi headband." The hokage said. "It shows that you are a shinobi of the leaf and you won't be under suspicion by the other leaf shinobi." He then pointed to Sora and the others, "that is how they were able to get into this village." The hokage was referring to

"Uhh…lord hokage." Sora spoken, "we're really sorry for sneaking into your village, but we have our reason!"

The Hokage chuckled, "it's ok, and I know the reason why you and your friends enter our world."

"You do?" Sora, Donald and Goofy said together.

"Yeah, the king gave him the heads up about you guys taking on Organization XII and the heartless and nobodies." Yuffie spoke as she tried on her new headband. "He also told him about how you guys travel through different world to fight them."

"He also told me about how a former leaf-nin might be working with the Organization." The hokage spoke. "I believe that you have encounter him while your time in the forest of death."

Sora, Donald and goofy, and especially Sora, Knew who he was talking about, "Orochimaru…" Sora said under his breath. All of the started to see that sadistic smile that Orochimaru has, licking his lips before placing the mark on Sora's neck, 'Sora" the hokage spoke. "May you allow me to take a look at your neck?"

Sora nod's his head. He began to move his black jacket showing a blue tank top that he was wearing. Hokage took a look at both sides of Sora neck. One side was bare, showing nothing at all. The other side however, showed the cursed mark that Orochimaru placed on him. "I see, so you have encountered Orochimaru..." the hokage said. "this is indeed a problem in you journey."

"Sora…what is that?" Yuffie asked in a worried tone.

"I…..I don't know." Sora spoke. "I just know when this thing takes control of me, I'm not myself. It also takes out a lot out of me. I afraid that one day, this mark on my neck, will cause me to…to…hurt those around me."

The hokage put his pipe in his pocket, "that why I'm going to seal It." before Sora and the others could say that word's "huh?" the hokage perform hand seal in a blink of an eye. He then places his hand on the shoulder that had the curse seal on Sora neck, "ninja art: Curse sealing method!" Suddenly Sora felt a stinging pain in his shoulder. The hokage place his hand off Sora, and grab his pipe. "There you go." He said

"OWWWW!" Sora yelled out as he held his neck. "What did you do?!"

"I seal it…take a look."

Sora moved his hand from his shoulder and took a good look at it. He had seen that the curse seal was surrounded by these black designs. "This is supposed to stop the curse seal from activating on it own. Hopefully this will stop it from affecting your body."

Hokage walked a couple of steps back, took on quick breath of smoke and begun to speak. "Anyway down to business. As you know the king has informed me about your endeavors (problems). He also informed me that you three need to past the chuinn exams. However can you tell me why you three need to take this exam?"

"Well…uhh…you see…we believe that the Organization is planning something with one of your ninja's." Said Sora, "a guy name Sasuke uchiha."

"Sasuke?" the hokage spoke. "Why would your enemy go after him?"

"I don't know," Sora spoke. "but whatever the reason is we have to stop them from doing it."

_"I'm surprised that their enemy isn't after the demon inside Naruto…" _the Hokage thought. "Well...It seems you three have no choice but to participle in theses exams to keep an eye on Sasuke. Now I haven't told the other jonin about you four, so take precaution around them. Also in order to participle in this exam you need a leader for you squad…that's were yuffie comes in."

The four nod their heads while the hokage continued to speak. "Another thing to keep in mind…the final part of this exam won't be like the other two parts. This will be based on your strength and smart, you can even die from this part."

"Lord Hokage..." Donald spoke. "Each of us fought 1,000 heartless by ourselves and them some. I think whatever the final part can give us we can take."

The third chuckled. "Ho ho, I like that confidence, very well right this way." Hokage then pointed towards the direction of the hallway that he came out of. All of them started walking; Hokage got near Sora and spoke with him again. "One more thing I need you to do for me Sora."

"Yes lord Hokage?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Naruto as well. If Orochimaru is working with them, then they might know about Naruto's secret."

Sora raised one of his eyebrows. "What secret?" he asked.

"Well it won't be secret if I say something right?"

"Good point."

Sora and the third walk towards the hallway and into this other section of the tower. In there were banister's on the side, in the front is a statue making a hand sign. A few of the passing genin also were there. The others look in amazement to see how big the area looked.

"Wow…" Donald.

"Pretty big don't cha think?" Goofy spoke

"Nice…" Sora said.

"Love the statue..." yuffie spoke.

"Now this is all too remaining genin meet to here about the final part of the exam. As you can see some have already gathered..." the hokage spoke. "Excuse me but I have to go and get ready for the final part of the exams." The Hokage then disappeared in a poof of smoke, just like Kakashi do. Sora and the other look and wonder how do Ninja do that? So they asked a Ninja.

Donald spoke, "hey yuffie how do Ninja's….uhh...Yuffie?"Sora looked and seen yuffie with hearts in her eyes. "So hot….." she said under her breath. Sora and the genin's standing around and wonder who it that she was talking about is.

"Yuffie…who is it that your talking about?" Sora spoke.

"That red-haired guy with the wired thing on his back…..so hot….." she said.

Sora looked and seen who she was talking about. His eyes widen when he seen the same guy that he seen in the forest. The guy that killed those three ninja without regret in his eyes, he moved backwards a few feet when he seen him. "Y-y-your talking about him!??!?"

"Yes…so hot….." she said with hearts in her eyes.

"Who is she talking about?" both Donald and goofy said. Sora grabs both of their head and turned it towards the direction that he was looking at. Like Sora, when they seen him, they two step a few feet back. "S-s-she's talking about him?!??!" they both said.

"Yes…so…hot..."

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" the all said in unison.

"What he is hot..." she said

----------------------

**Meanwhile **

Team seven was inside the tower looking at the same writing as Sora and the other seen. Sakura read it since it's their language, "if you do not possess heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not process earth, run through the field and seek strength. If you possess both heaven and earth scroll, dangerous path turn into safe ones. It the secret of _something_ and will lead your way."

"Err…what does that mean Sakura?" Naruto said.

"It probably means the scrolls." Sakura said. "I think it's telling us to open them..."

Sasuke reached in his pockets and grabbed both scrolls. He then handed one to Sakura and one to Naruto. Naruto and Sakura took a moment before opening it. At the same time Naruto and Sakura opened the scrolls and…..nothing happen, until a poof of smoke came from the scrolls. Naruto and Sakura quickly threw them down on the ground. A big puff of smoke came out.

Once the smoke disperses they had seen a familiar figure standing before them.

"You're…" Sasuke spoke.

"Hello….long times no see…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter **

**Whew, sorry for the long update but like I said before, I had problem with the computer. Then I was extremely busy with life and school. I had to work on my other stories, and I had writer blocks. So I decide to make this longer than usual to make it up! **

**Now something's to explain, place after the assault on Hollow bastion, were Demyx had "died". Now he is alive in this fic, why? I tell you in time. **

**Now I'm done happy Memorial Day folks! **


	18. preliminaries

**Chapter 17: ****preliminaries**

**Me: **Hi I'm back, didn't mean to take so long updating, but I was very in the month of may-June. Plus I would have updated sooner, but I took a short break. Anyway, I got so things to tell you at the end. But I will tell you this. Some thing I've change or speed up in this chapter.

**I do not own Naruto and Kh2 get it, got it, good.**

**---------------------------------------------------------- **

"Long time, no see..." a guy with a scar across his face and a pineapple shaped head appeared. He wore the Konoha chuinn/jonnin outfit with a blue jumpsuit underneath. Team seven look at the man with surprise, wondering what he was doing here, but they knew who the man was. Naruto was the first to yell out his name, "Iruka-sensei?!" followed by Sakura, "what are you doing here?!"

"We chuinn are giving the job to congratulate those who passed the second exams."

"We…passed?" Sasuke said. Iruka just gave him a nod signaling a yes. "I would treat you out for some Ramen but…" before iruka could finish, Naruto came and gave him a big hug. "Hey Naruto let me finished!" Said iruka.

"Yeah we passed!" Naruto yelled hugging him tighter. "Ramen, Ramen!" Sasuke and Sakura fell on their knees on the floor. Tired from the 5 day journey they took through that forest of death. Naruto was the only one still jumping for joy while the other was on the floor. "Were does he get that stamina?" Sasuke asked himself.

"Ramen!" Naruto yelled out.

"Shut up already!" Sakura yelled.

"Iruka, I have a question for you…" Sasuke asked. "What would have happen if we open those scrolls?"

"Sharp as ever Sasuke." Iruka complaint the Uchiha heir, "well, if you open the scroll before getting here, a sleeping justu would had been place on you three. Then one of us came to pick you up and you officially would have failed."

Naruto and Sakura got shiver down their spines _"we got to thank Axel for helping us."_ They both thought. Iruka took a watch from his pockets and check the time. "Well, it about time for me to take you to the other room. Follow me." as Iruka started walking towards the next room, team seven followed, wondering what was coming to them.

--------------------

**Meanwhile…**

"All team get in line next to the other teams, Move it!" the chuinn instructor called Anko yelled out. "All Jonnin or chuinn leaders' line up right here!" the teams did what the instructor said. Yuffie started to walk towards were the jonnin and chinning. "Well guy, look like I got to split!" before Yuffie started to walk again, she is stop by Sora. "Yuffie wait!" Sora yelled out making her stop. "Remember, we are undercover. The Hokage said that we might be suspicious-looking to the others. So when asked say something like your new or something."

"Sora…"yuffie spoke. "Your forgetting that I'm a ninja, what ever they asked me I already know!" she smiled.

"Just be carful, we still don't know much about this village ways." Sora added.

Yuffie just nod her head and started to walk towards were she supposed to be at. Sora looked around and seen the teams that stood around him. The teams were lined up in rows of 6 with three in lines. Donald and goofy looked around as well, but was wonder were one team was at. "I wonder were Naruto team is at?" Donald asked. "You don't think they didn't make it in time?" Goofy asked.

Not paying attention to Donald and goofy, Sora was still looking around at the teams present at the time. The two team that was left to him was one where the guy he meet with the glasses during the first part and his teammates. On his right was the team was the guy who beat up Sasuke was on. In front of him was a guy who pupils weren't present in his eyes. Behind him was a girl with buns in her hair.

"Nervous?" a voice asked.

Sora turned around and seen that the one talking to him was the guy with the glasses. "W-well…a little. This is our first time participate in this _and our last_" Sora said.

"Well don't worry; I took this more times than one. If you get past the second part you can get pass anything." The glasses guy spoke. "Uhhh…I don't think I properly introduce myself, my name is Kabuto Yakushi."

"I'm Sora…uhhh…I don't have a last name."

"Nice to meet you Sora," Kabuto extended his hand out for a shake. Sora extends his hand out and shakes his hand as well. Kabuto continued the conversation, "so, I heard your friend mumbling over their about Naruto's team."

"Yeah, I'm worried about them too…I hope they made it in time."

"You me like how they just made it now?"

"Huh?"

"Take a look over there."

Sora turns around to were Kabuto had pointed to. He had seen a blonde in an orange jumpsuit. A pink haired konichi and the uchiha heir walking towards the group of teams. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke!" Sora called out making the Donald and Goofy turn around. Naruto and his teammates saw the key blade wielder, Naruto immensely ran to them. "Sora, you guys made it!"

"Of course, we face tougher challenges then some stupid woods!" said Sora.

Suddenly the chunnin instructor yelled, "Hey you two over there, get back in line!"

"Eh…Sorry Naruto. Looks like we got to get in line."

"Oh, right, well I'll see you when this is over!"

As Naruto wave goodbye and ran back to were Sakura and Sasuke were at. Sora had this eerie feeling that someone was watching him. He turned to were this feeling was coming from and seen Sasuke giving him a cold stare. Sora just sweat drop,Goofy whispered in Sora's ear, _"__He__ still don't trust you?"_

_"Seems like it, w__e still got to be extra careful around him."_

Meanwhile the others teams were also observing who was here. The first team was team 10. Which is made of the genin Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru looks at Sora teams, knowing it was something fishing about them. _"__Who__ are those guys, I've never seen them but they wearing Konoha headband. Plus one is a duck and one is a dog, why is that?!"_ Ino was looking at Sasuke, happy that her crush made it. At the same time Jealous that Sakura was with him. Choji was looking at Donald, licking his lips. (Why do I love messing with Choji?)

The next team was team 10 which was made of Kiba inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino aburame. Shino just stood silent with his black shades. Not saying a word. Hinata was staring at Naruto, Happy that he made it here, but to shy to congratulate him. The one called Kiba was staring down Garra as he and his team saw the horrors that Garra did._ "__That__ sand guy…what is he?"_

The next team was also apart of Konoha team. However, they were one year ahead. The first was Neji hyuga who is considered a genius among the Konoha genin. He was staring down at Sora, remembering the power that Sora showed when he and Tenten came to save Lee._ "__So__ that guy made it as well."_ He thought. Behind him was the self-proclaimed "Konoha green beast." Rock lee, whom looked very similar to his sensei Might Gai. Rock lee was looking at his sensei, marveling him like he is a god._"In the finals I will impress gai sensei!"_ he thought. Behind him was his teammate Tenten, who was looking at Gai sensei rival. _"__So__ that's gai sensei rival, he beats him in the looks department."_

The team that was next is a team that we've seen before. They were the sound team that our heroes face in the forest. Dosu was looking at the Jonnin/chuinn standing, noticing that one of the jonnin look kind of familiar._ "__Just__ what are you planning?"_ he thought. After his fight with Sora, Zaku arms were broken from the impact of the key blade. Zaku stared down the key blade wielder, _"I'll get you for what you did."_ He thought. The last one Kin was just minding her own business, not really paying attention to the people around her.

Te last team was the sand team that Sora team and Kiba's team had seen. All three of them were silent not saying a word.

The Hokage, who was standing with the jonnin and chuinn observe the scene. Surprised that there is this many that made it this far. _"__So__ there __are__ 21 people that made it pass the second part. Plus the __key blade__wielders__ team, that 24."_

"Lord Hokage." Anko spoke. "We have too many people here. It looks like we go to have a plemanariy match ups to see who will make it to the finals. Not only that, the boy with the curse seal and his teammates have made it as well. What should we do about them?"

"Let them participate." The hokage spoke.

"But….lord hokage!"

"Anko, there is some things that I must keep from you and this village. Don't worry; those three won't be any threat to Konoha. You understand?"

Anko nodded her head, "I…think I do?" she said.

"Good, now let me announce to them what going to happen."

Hokage cleared his throat and begun to spoke towards the genin. "Alright everyone listen up, I and the other jonnin and chunnin want to congratulate you on making it to the Exam. We will now begin explaining the final part of the exam, but I have some bad news."

Suddenly a ninja appeared in front of the hokage coughing up a storm, "lord Hokage (cough). I think that I, Hayate Gekkou should explain what going to happen (cough)."

The Hokage just nod his head. Hayate turn around to the genin. "I will now explain the preprimaries match to determine (cough) the remaining genin." Some of the geninn gasp as they heard the word. Others we wonder what he was talking about. Sakura was also confused about what was going on, "Sensei, why can't we just go to the final part with the remaining geninn?"

"Well (cough) it just too many of you to pass."

Sora turned around to Donald. "Donald, what does he mean by preliminaries?"

"Beats me, maybe Goofy knows?"

"Hmm….maybe it's like a contest of something?"

Hayte Gekkou begun to spoke, "this is how it will go (cough). The preliminaries will be a number of 13 fights. Since it an odd number of you, three of you might go twice. A person lose if he or she is unable to compete, or dies or admit defeat." Sora, Donald and Goofy sweat dropped when the chunnin instructor finished explaining. _"I don't care about __fighting;__it's__ just the dying part I'm afraid of." _Sora thought._ "Hope__ I don't pair up with that Garra guy."_ Goofy thought._ "Hope I don't pair up with that fat guy!"_Donald thought as he turned his head slowly and seen Choji staring at him.

"If there is anyone who doesn't want to participate, please leave now."

Everyone looked around to see if someone was going to give up. For a moment, no one raised their hand or walked off. Until one of them actually did it, "uhhh, sorry….but I quit" Kabuto said. Everyone look at the person that had raised his hand wondering why he would quit. Sora was probably the most surprised, then again Kabuto did seem weak when he got attacked by those sound Nin before so who knows? Maybe quitting is really best for him.

The sickly looking chuinn instructor looks at his clipboard to find the person name. "Kabuto Yakushi, very well, you are dismissed." Kabuto turn around and started to walk towards the exit. _"Sorry __Sora__, but if I compete my __true self might come out."_ While walking, he turned his head to stare at the same weird looking jonnin that Dosu was looking at._ "I wonder what do you think about what I'm doing, Orochimaru?"_ Kabuto then turned his head back and started walking towards the exit.

Team seven sensei Kakashi, was keeping an eye on that one unfamiliar shinobi that he haven't seen before. That Shinobi is Yuffie who was staring towards the crowd._ "__Never__ seen her face before."_ Kakashi thought._ "__She__ seem young to be a Joninn, I wonder…"_ without turning her head, Yuffie responded, "it not nice to stare a young girls like me sir." Kakashi made somewhat of a shock expression behind his mask. He kept his cool and spoke, "Sorry, it just that I've never seen your face before. Can you tell me your name if you don't mind?"

"I don't, my name is Yuffie."

"Yuffie, how old are you exactly, and who are your genin?"

"Well if you must know, I'm 16 and my genin are Sora, Donald and Goofy. Those three over there." She pointed.

Kakashi stared at the three,_ "those three again huh?"_ Kakashi thought._ "__They've__ been on my mind since I've meet them. Something is strange about these four. __Not__ only that, the mark on the __spiky__ headed kid. Is that…."_

"Hey, do you have any other questions, Mr. Investigator?" Yuffie said in an annoying tone.

"Err…no…sorry." Kakashi said._ "I got to find out about these four."_

Meanwhile the instructor spoke, "Alright, will everyone look at the screen to see who will face who." The Genin stared at the screen on the wall. Nam went by for about a good 10 seconds before the two who will fight Appeared. The names read:

**Sasuke uchiha**

Vs.

**Yoroi Akado**

"hn…right of the bat huh?" Sasuke said

"Couldn't be better." Yoroi said.

"Would everyone else please go to the balcony?"

All the teams made their way up the balcony. Sakura gave Sasuke a quick good luck before making her way up the balcony. Sora Donald and Goofy made walk towards Sasuke to see him before the match. Once they got to Sasuke, Donald spoke, "Good luck Sasuke!"

"Yeah, we'll be rooting for ya." Goofy said.

Sasuke just nod his head, he then turned towards Sora. "What about you Sora, wishing me luck as well?"

"Sasuke…whatever you do, don't use that power that Donald told me."

Sasuke gave a cold stare towards Sora. Before he could speak, Naruto interrupted him, "Hey Sasuke, you better win."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Sasuke said. Naruto and team Sora made their way towards the balcony to get a good view of the fight. Before the instructor begun the match he spoke, "are there any objections to this match?"

"Nope."

"I'm good…"

"Then let the first match, began!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter**

Yeah, yeah, I rushed a little, but I wanted to update sooner than later. Anyway hope this was a k chapter. Let me tell you how next chapter will go down. I will now write the Sasuke fight for reason in later chapters. I mean I don't want to write about EVERY preliminaries fight even tough everyone knows what going on.

Now some of you might be wondering who Sora, Donald and Goofy will fight. (Evil grin) I already know who is going to fight who, BUT I'm not saying.

Anyway before I go...a little spoiler for future chapters, that only has two words.

**See ya later!**


	19. watching from above

**Chapter 18: watching from above.**

P.s- I don't own those things

----------------

All the teams stood up and watch as the fight was about to begin. The first fight between Sasuke and the other sound guy begun with Sasuke losing the fight. Sasuke seem like he couldn't attack the guy because the guy had some technique that absorbs charka. However in the end Sasuke end up wining the fight because of his sharrigan and a new move he invented called lion's combo. As soon as the constructor called Sasuke the winner, getting cheer from Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke made his way back upward towards the stands.

"So Sasuke won…" Sasuke said to himself, "not only that, he did it without using that power you guys mention."

"Garwsh, if we make it to the finals he'll be tough to beat."

"Ahh….I can take him!" Donald said while folding his feathered arms

"Surre you can…." Yuffie said in a sarcastic tone making Donald red with anger.

The next match made team Sora cringe a bit. It was with the sound guy who called himself Zaku, Vs a guy who was quiet most of the time shino arbame. Donald and Goofy remembered that sound guy they fought. Zaku and his teammates were tough to beat for them. In fact, if Naruto and his teammates didn't come, Or Sora activating his curse seal. They wouldn't be hear right now. Speaking of which, they wonder why he would fight if Sora broke his arms. Now, Shino on the other hand they didn't know about very well. Even when they asked Naruto and the other they didn't know about him. He was a very mysterious guy.

That's until he fought.

During the match, all of the teams found out that the guy can control bug and they are living inside his own body! Zaku tried this desperate move where he fought with both arms, ready to use that sound wave to attack Shino. However, before he did that. One of his arms blew off and the other one was full of holes. Shino did one last punch, finishing the guy off.

"HOLY CRAP!!!" Sora, Donald and Goofy yelled out. Everyone stared at them and only sweat drop. Yuffie made an embarrassing laugh before thinking, _"you __guys are__ making it obvious…."_

The third match was between Kankuro of the sand, and another one of Kabuto teammates. At first glance it didn't seem like an interesting match. However, it proved everyone wrong. Kabuto teammate seems to have the ability to stretch his body. Wrapping himself around Kankuro, it seem he had the match won when he snap kankuro's neck. Or so it seem, it actually was Kakuro puppet that was Kankuro. The real Kankuro was inside his bandage thing that he always had behind his back. He ordered the puppet to give the guy a bear hug, crushing his ribs before saying I quit.

Sora chuckled for a bit, making the others wonder what he was laughing about, "what so funny Sora?" Yuffie asked.

"I was just thinking….what if that guy could control Pinocchio!" suddenly Sora started a laughing loudly. Donald and Goofy tried to imagining what that would be like. The seen Pinocchio with teeth and claw while Kankuro laugh manically like a devil. Dark lines appeared underneath their eyes while they didn't like that idea.

Now the next match surprised everyone. It was Sakura vs. her rival Ino. Now Sora and the others didn't know much about those two and why they are rivals, So Sora asked Naruto, "hey Naruto, why those two hate each other so much?"

"Humph…" Said while crossing his arms, "all I know is that both of them have the same stupid thing with Sasuke."

"You mean there…..well….uh…..I…how do me say this……" Sora said while trying to think of a word, even though he couldn't say it…

"Crazy obsessed fan girls who got noting better to do then talk about some emo guy who don't give a damn about them?" Yuffie said it instead.

"Well….when you put it that way…."

"She does have a point." Donald said to himself.

"I wonder if they will be alright." Goofy said.

"What a stupid thing to fight over…" Yuffie said, "What kind of girl go crazy over emo guys?"

Sora, Donald and goofy sweat dropped, think back to when Yuffie seen Garra, they only shook their heads while saying the word "hypocrite…."

However, the battle wasn't about that. The battle was about Sakura proving to herself and the girl she looked up to when she was young that she grown up from her old self. The two were quiet even with their match. Both seem to know the other quite well. In the end, it was declared a draw between the two. Both weren't seriously injured, so they were helped up back to the top.

The fifth match featured two girls, one was Tenten of Konoha and the other was Temari of the sand. Tenten gave her all in this match, but Temari was declaring the winner due to her thinking.

The sixth match was the sound girl called Kin, and who Naruto called, "the laziest guy on the planet." Shikamaru Nara. Sora and Donald had been a bit cautious around him. They suspect that he too might also be on to him. This match was a battle o wit, in which Shikamaru was the victor.

Now…the seventh match made Sora smile with anticipation. It was the dog loving Kiba vs. the knucklehead Ninja, Naruto. Sora always wanted to see Naruto because he had never seen him fight before. For some reason, everyone had already declared Kiba the winner. Something about Naruto not being a bad Ninja or something like that. Sora didn't care however; he knew that Naruto was to dertimered to just lose in a fight. At first it seems that Naruto was actually going to lose. However Naruto pulled through with a fart, (which while every one was in disbelief, Sora, Donald, Goofy and even yuffie were on the floor crying from laughing too hard.) and a new move which he called "Naruto's barrage" Naruto was declared the winner.

Now the eighth made everyone on team Sora blood boil with anger. It was sort of a family feud between Neji huyga and his cousin Hinata. Now this guy Neji got some problem with Hinata because she from a different branch of a clan and just don't plain like her for that reason. To be honest, Hinata had no real to fight this guy expect to prove to everyone (and especially Naruto) that she can change. However, she didn't want to fight Neji. Neji gave her a chance to give up, but due to Naruto cheering her on. She decides to fight.

She fought her hardest but Neji had something called a kekkei genkai called Byakugan which can see charka points. Add his gentle fist fighting style which attacks the internal organs, hinata didn't stand any chance. However, even when she looked down and out, she got up and kept fighting, (Making yuffie shout out "YOU GO GIRL!") it seem like this time Neji was going to kill her. However, the jonnin stop him and declared the winner. Naruto and Sakura and Lee went down to check on Hinata, Sora wanted to got go down as well, but he was afraid that he'll end up beating the crap out of Neji.

Naruto was ready to beat the crap out of Neji as well, however Lee stop him in time from getting himself disqualified from the finals. Up top, yuffie, Donald and Goofy seen Sora shaking, trying to hide his anger.

When everything was clear (with Naruto in a different place,) the next match was announced. It was the guy that had beat up Sasuke Rock lee vs. Garra of the Sand. Team Sora hairs stood on end when they seen Garra. They remembered how he killed those others guy back in the forest. Rock lee on the other hand was a little optimistic about the fight, wanting to win in front of his sensei Gai. Lee was determined to win the fight. The fight begun with Garra ability to protect himself from Lee's attack. Stated by gai that lee can't use charka very well so he uses Taijustu, it seem that Lee was going to lose. That until lee took his weights off his legs and started to win with his speed.

Putting his special, "the primary lotus." Is seemed that Lee was going to win. Until Garra reveled that none of lee's attacks works and attack's a worn out lee. Lee ad no choice but to unlock his charka gate and start putting hunting on Garra with speed and power. However, that didn't stop the monster, Garra severely damaged Lee arm and legs and almost did to him what he did to those rains Nin, but Gai intervened and stop the match in time. In the end Garra was declared the winner.

"That guy…." Said Yuffie, "he gets a satisfaction of hurting people?!"

"Make you not want to be a fan girl huh?" Goofy said

"I really hop I don't fight that guy." Donald said

"That guy….he got an evil intent almost as worst as xemnas" Sora said.

Now the tenth match was about to begin. It was Choji vs. Dosu. Choji kept looking at Donald for some reason, who knows? This match was short with Dosu the winner.

_"I see…"_ yuffie thought, _"__So__ that's how the hokage planned to get these guys to fight. Save them for last I see?"_

"So…it one of our turn?" Sora said to himself.

"Ahh man….I really hope I don't fight Garra." Donald spoke. "Or that fat guy for that fact!"

"Well let's see…" Goofy said while he started to count with his fingers. "The people remain are Naruto, Sasuke, Garra, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro and that sound guy."

"Don't worry guys…" Sora exclaimed, "I'm sure whoever we got to fight, will beat them!"

_"__Why__ is he always optimistic about things?!"_Donald and Goofy thought while sweat dropping.

Suddenly they stared at the screen as the screen started to do the name thing again, when the name appeared. Neji did a quick humph and made his way towards the floor below him. Ready to fight.

"So it Neji fighting?" Naruto said, "so who is he fighting?!"

"Look at the screen…" Sasuke and Sakura said in an annoyed tone.

Kakashi looked and stared at the board. _"__So__, we finally get to see them fight."_

_"__This__ will be a tough one for him…"_ the hokage thought._ "__Especially__ since he has that on him"_

Donald and Goofy looked as they seen the name.Yuffie did a quick gasps while Sora held his fist and the name read the following.

**Neji huyga** vs.** Sora.**

Sora sighed as he made his way towards to ground below him._ "__I__ have to fight….it the only way to advance."_ Sora walked past Kakashi who stared at him for a moment. When Sora walk pass him, Kakashi spoke, "don't activate it, or I might have to intervene."

_"__He__ knows about it!?!"_ Sora thought, he decide to keep walking downward. Towards the battle area.

"Kick his Ass Sora!" Naruto yelled out.

"Go Sora!" Yuffie said

"Will be rooting for you!" goofy yelled

"If you lose, I'll kick you ass!" Donald yelled

"Good luck Sora!" Sakura yelled.

Sora and his opponent were face to face with each other. The instructor asked. "Any questions?"

"Nope…"

"None at all."

"Then let the eleventh match began!"

From above the jonnin who was disguise as that bastard Orochimaru smiled, _"so Sora, how will you entertain me?"_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

End of chapter

Me: yeah this chapter felt boring to me but I wanted to show how Sora and the others felt. Now choosing who Sora had to fight was hard, I originally wanted him to fight Naruto, but what I had in mind didn't fit Naruto forte. So I chose Neji. Anyway just to let you know, the Org is making an appearance next chapter.

**See ya!**


	20. Drive From

**_Chapter 20: Drive form. _**

well I'm back… enjoy

---------------------

Xemnas was in his throne room, looking at a monitor. The monitor displayed Sora and Neji facing each other. Xemnas had been watching the chunnin exams as well. Mostly to get an observation on Sasuke, he also got some info on Naruto as well. Since the group that he is working with is going after him. Now he is going to see how Sora has been fairing in this new world.

"What you watching leader?"

Xemnas looked down on his throne and seen Demyx looking at the screen. The leader answered, "I'm gathering information…shouldn't you go prepare for the upcoming battle demyx?"

"well…about that…" Demyx said as he started to starch his head, "can I just…skip this one?"

Xemnas sighed for he knew that demyx was going to come up to him and ask him this, "demyx…" Xemnas spoke, "don't you understand that this is you LAST chance?" Demyx raised an eyebrow at the leader of the organization. "What do you mean my last chance….last chance of what?!"

"Of being in the organization…" Xemnas said as he rested on his hand, "out of all the organization members…you are the weakest…"

"Weakest…" Demyx said a little annoyed, "now how am I…"

"Am I wrong… name one time that you actually completed a mission without failing or screwing up?"

"Well…it…I…that one time….no…I can't name one superior sir." Demyx said making a sad face.

"Exactly, you messed up at the planet with Hercules. Then after we gave you one more chance, you almost got yourself killed at hollow bastion, you are very lucky that Xigbar power of space and travel saved you before you perish." Xemnas stared at Demyx, seeing the disappointing face that he is making, Xemnas the sighed and continued, "Demyx, the reason you fail your mission is because you...are weak…you confidence is weak…therefore you are weak…I know you are beter than this. Demyx, your mission one month from now is to take the hearts of the people of that planet. If you fail…it over…dismiss."

Demyx started to walk out of the throne room, the automatic door in front of him open as he walked through it. He held his fist tight, so tight that it started to bleed inside his gloves. Demyx thought of all the times he failed his missions, he new it was the truth.

_"I'm not weak…"_ Demyx thought._ "I'll show everyone, I'm strong…definitely!" _

Back in the throne room, the number one stared at the monitor and seen the key blade wielder, Sora and another guy. He chuckled a bit,_ "I wonder, how Orochimaru gift will work on the key blade wielder."_

Back at the chuinn exams, Sora and Neji stared each other down. Neji got into his gentle fist style, ready to take on Sora.

"I'll tell you this once, give up now; you won't be able to be me." Neji said.

"Trust me; I faced the worst of the worst…" Sora then summoned the key blade inn his hand. "Beating you won't be a problem."

Up top, Naruto was with Donald and Goofy since they were close to his teammates. "Say, what kind of weapon is that?" Naruto asked.

"It's called a key blade" Donald spoke, "unlike regular blades; the key blade is a special blade."

"Special like how?" Sasuke asked with a curious face.

"Let's just say, it designs to get rid of things."

Meanwhile, Sora made the first move. Running toward Neji, Sora swung his sword across in a horizontal direction. Neji duck, dodging the attack. Sora notices that he duck and lifts his blade up, Sora strikes downward to attack Neji, Neji back flips to dodge the Attack again, but this time his run towards Sora and with the help of his began, tries to strike Sora lungs. However, Sora blocks with his key blade, but Neji other hand was open, so Neji had raised his hand upwards for an uppercut. Sora Back flips in order to dodge the attack. The two stood as Sora started to sweat whi9le Neji stood clam in his fighting stance.

"Man….that was close; I thought Sora was going to get hit." Sakura said while sighing with relief.

_"That key blade guy got some talent."_ Kakashi thought.

_"Man…."_ Sora thought, _"It hard trying to hit him. If I can make my key blade range longer….wait that it!"_ Sora reached into his pocket and grabs a different keychain. He took the keychain he had on his key blade, and change it with his new one. In a flash of light, the key blade changes to a red key blade lace in blue. This key blade was longer than the last one for reach._ "Guardian soul…the blade Auron gave to me, I'll use it!"_

"Wait, he changed his key blade?" a surprised Naruto asked.

"Yup…" Said Goofy, "Sora has more than one key blade He changes them with key chains each of them with different powers."

"However, it not the only power that he has…Sora has the ability." Donald said.

"Ability…" said Sasuke, "Mind explaining that?"

"It like different moves that Sora can perform…in fact you should watch. He is about to perform on now."

Sora pointed his sword towards Neji,_ "I'll hit him with the sonic blade attack."_ Meanwhile Neji with his bayugan, check to see Sora's charka and see where it is heading. The only thing is when Neji check, he seen something different about Sora's energy._ "How can this be?"_ Neji thought,_ "this guy has even less charka then lee, but he producing some sort of energy to his blade?"_ the energy that Neji is taking about was Magic. Sora doesn't have any charka like regular Ninja, but he does have magic. Which give him what he needs to perform the moves he want to do? The guardian soul charge with a yellow light that made Neji took notice and got in his gentle fist style stance. Ready for Sora's attack.

However, Neji didn't predict what was going to happen next. Sora charged towards Neji so fast that Neji almost gotten hit with Sora key blade. _"So fast…"_ Neji thought,_ "He is thrusting his key blade towards me!"_ suddenly he noticed that Sora was coming from behind him at the same speed as before,_ "he is doing it again?!"_ Neji thought. He jumps out of the way to dodge Soras sonic drive attack. Only to notice that Sora is about to attack him again.

Up above, you could hear Naruto and the others gasping at Soras speed. The only one who weren't surprised was Donald, Goofy and Yuffie. They know that Sora is strong enough to handle someone like Neji. Back to the battle, Neji was having a hard time dodging Sora's sonic blade attack. If he didn't have his bayugan right now he'd probably be screwed.

_"Ok, I'll hit him with this last blow!"_ Sora thought. He charged towards Neji while the huyga had his back turned. Thinking he got Neji where he wants him, Sora charged for on final attack to his combo. But, as soon as Sora gotten closer to Neji, Neji back flip above Sora's Head to get behind him. Sora turned his head slightly, he muttered a "what the…" under his breath.

"I got use to your movements…" Neji said while he was in midair. Neji then palm thrust Sora back, releasing charka at the same time. Sending Sora flying in the air before Sora landed of the ground and rolled. Neji landed back on his feet and stared at the key blade wielder.

"Sora!" Donald yelled, seeing his friend lay on the ground.

Sora lifted himself back up to his feet. Breathing heavy, the impact Sora took from Neji shook him up a bit._ "It like Kakashi explained during this guy's fight with the girl, he got a 360 vision of the area around him. I wasn't able to strike him down."_ Sora held his key blade tight. _"but I'm not giving up!"_ once again Sora pointed his key blade towards Neji, only this time the tip of Sora key blade grew bright red.

"Fire!" Sora called out.

Balls of fire came from the key blade's tip and went towards Neji. Neji dodge them one by one and made his way towards Sora. Up close with Sora, Neji tried to attack Sora internal Organs and hopefully stops the flow of what ever power that Sora has. However, he retreated when he noticed that Fire started to form around Sora's body like a barrier. Neji backfilps dodging Sora inferno.

"What a battle…" Naruto said.

"Good move Sora!" Yuffie yelled out.

"But it wasn't effective…" Kakashi said to yuffie getting her attention. "Sora hasn't laid a hit on Neji while Neji had attack him already. If this goes on Sora will tire out before fishing."

_"Not only that…"_ Donald thought,_ "He is using a lot of magic in this fight. If this goes on then Sora will lose!"_

Sora started to breathe in more air. He noticed that Neji was calmer than and not as tired as he was._ "Damn it, I can't keep going like this…what do I do?" _

**_"Use it…."_**

Sora looked around himself; he thought he was hearing voices in his head.

**_"Go ahead…use it!" _**

_"Who are you!?" _

Sora had gotten this eerie feeling from the back of him. He turned and seen a jonnin that looked kind of like…..oh no

_"It you….Orochimaru!"_

Suddenly Sora felt that same stinging pain in the back of his neck. Sora Key blade disappeared as he fell to his knees hold his neck. Neji looked and wonder what was going on._ "What is he doing?"_ Neji thought.

Donald and goofy looked as they seen an orange mark glow around Sora body. They knew what was about to happen, just like the time in the forest, Sora's curse seal was in the processing of activating. "Oh no…" Goofy said, "Donald what are we suppose to do?!"

"I don't know!" Donald said with a worried tone.

Naruto and Sakura also noticed that the same markings were starting to appear again. Sasuke however, never seen Sora in this form before. So he was also wondering what he is doing as well. He also sense that Sora was producing charka. This was weird since he's never done it before.

_"He is activating it!"_ Kakashi thought, knowing that he might have to stop Sora if things go out of hand.

_"Orochimaru curse seal…."_ The third thought.

Back to the battle field Sora tried his best to overcome the Curse seal from forming. The pain hurt like hell in his neck,_ "shit…I can't stop it!" _Sora thought while he held his neck. Suddenly Sora heard another voice in his head.**_ "What are you doing…fight it!" _**

_"Who are you?!" _

**_"….I'm you!" _**

_"What…." _

**_"Quick…transform into one of your drive forms that will stop it from forming!" _**

_"How…" _

**_"Just do it!" _**

_"Alright, alright. _

Sora did what the voice told him to do. He called out the command that he always call out to transform into one of his drive forms. _"Give me strength!"_ he yelled. A bright light formed around Sora as he transformed. He was gong to go valor form since it was his favorite form next to his final form. Then maybe he could try to defeat Neji while he is in that form as well. But, something went wrong. The bright light grew dark; Sora body grew into a dark, black color. Sora eyes grew bright yellow as black smoke lines appeared to come off Sora skin. Once the transformation was complete, everyone looked at the different Sora.

_"The heck is that?!"_ Neji thought.

Donald and goofy and yuffie sweated a little for they knew that this was bad. "Oh crap…" All three of them said.

"Hey, what happen to him?!" Sakura asked.

"Remember when I was talking about Sora drive forms back in the forest?" Donald said. Sakura and Naruto both nod their head while Sasuke listen in to what they were saying. Donald continued speaking, "well, Sora has one form in which he can't control. That form is known as Anit-Sora."

"Anti Sora?" Naruto said.

"He is half heartless in this form."

"Half…heartless?"

"Man…we got a lot to explain…."

Back to the battle, Neji was looking at Sora or anti-Sora._ "What is this...I see a different aura around his body."_ As soon as Neji finish his thought, Sora was underneath him. Sora uppercutted Neji, landing his first blow against the huyga. Sora then lifted his left leg and kick Neji in his ribs, Neji had seen the opportunity to strike Sora. He struck Sora chest sending him back flying in the air. However, Anti Sora glided himself towards Neji while in midair._ "He can fly?!"_ Neji thought.

Suddenly A purple glow formed around Sora's hand while he glides in the air. Sora pointed it to Neji and releases it. The attack were separate purple lights that attack everything the surrounds it. Neji tried to dodge the attacks but it seem like they were homing in on him._ "Shit….I got no choice."_ Neji thought. He started to spin around real fast; creating a charka ball that surrounds him "Rotation!" he called out.

The attacks canceled out due to Neji defense. Once the attack stop Neji ran as fast as he could to Sora. He met Sora face to face and decides to strike him down for good.

"I was planning on saving this for the final part." Neji said as he got into a stance. "Eight trigrams….two palms!" Neji then struck two of Sora charka points.

"Four palms….eight palms…..sixteen palms……thirty two palms…." Neji attack grew rapid as has kept striking Sora's charka points. "Eight trigrams, sixty four palms!" Neji then attack the last of Sora points sending Sora flying. The darkness that surrounded Sora body disappeared as Sora fell to the ground below him. The instructors went to check on Sora, seeing that he is pass out and is no longer able to compete. Donald Goofy and Yuffie quickly ran downward in order to check on Sora. Sora surprisingly lifted himself up, although he grabbed his head because that same headache from the forest came back.

"Sora, are you ok?!" Donald and Goofy said.

"Yeah….I'll be fine." Sora said rubbing his head; he turned his head slightly to see if Orochimaru was still there. He wasn't, Orochimaru was gone. _"I know that was him…was it?" _

"SORA CAN YOU MOVE?!" Yuffie yelled in Sora ear.

"Oww my ear, you didn't have to yell that loud!" Sora snapped back.

"Well damn, sorry for being concern!" Yuffie yelled.

"Uhh…excuse me." A voice called out.

Everyone turned around to see Kakashi standing behind them with his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry to interrupt you conversation…but I need to take Sora to the medical clinic so help with his wounds."

"Nah…" Sora spoke, "I can heal my…"

"Great you're coming, right this way!" Kakashi grabbed Sora's are and pulled him closer to him, Kakashi the moved towards Sora's ear and whispered, "we got to get that curse seal under control." Sora just nod his head and decide to follow Kakashi, Both of them walked off but Sora turned around and waved towards his friends, "good luck in your matches!" Sora said.

Meanwhile up top, everyone was still holding their breath, the match was a good one.

"Aww…Sora lost, but he came out alright." Sakura said.

"Darn it Sora…" Naruto said under his breath, "I thought you were going to win. Looks like I'll have to beat Neji for you."

Sasuke looked at Sora as he walked off, glaring at the key blade wielder. _"He is strong…he another opponent I've have to face one day." _

--------------------------------------------

Back at the castle that never was. Xemnas was smiling, he seen that the key blade wielder was at the mercy of the curse seal. He knew that with Sora out of the way their plans will succeed in getting kingdom hearts. Much as he would like to stay and see the rest of the fight, he had other plans on his mind. He hoped from his throne and landed on the floor below him. Xemnas put on his hood and snapped his fingers, opening a portal.

"I would like to see how everyone progressing, but I have to go. To see one of our other allies…Akatsuki"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End chapter, **

Me: yeah sorry for the long wait. I had the story finished but my computer was acting all screwy by the time I finished. So did you like the excuse I gave for Demyx being alive? Xigbar ability is space so he can warp whenever he wants to. (This is why he was at the forest.) Also the monologue I added between Demyx and a Xemnas was last minute decision. I felt it was needed for up coming events. Enjoyed the fight, I could had gone A LOT longer but I got bored and ran out of moves for Sora. I tried my best to give detail…I kind of suck at that. Bet you wondering who next to fight huh?

Any see you folks…and remember, tobi is **_NOT _**a good boy!


End file.
